Changling Families
by Littleladybaker
Summary: What if Walt had known Barbara since college? What if James left when Jim was a baby? What if Nana wasn't able to care for Toby? Basically a big "What If" story with a lot of Headcanons and enough fluff to kill an elephant. Stricklake. BabyJim and BabyToby. ChanglingDads Walt and Otto with WineAunt Nomura. Rating may change later due to violence.
1. The Changlings in her Life

Disclaimer: I do not own Trollhunters. I am just playing in the sandbox.

What was astonished when Barbara told him she knew he was a changeling.

"James told me," she admitted, "When he told me he's one as well. It's OK if you don't wanna show me, Walt. I just thought you should know that I know."

They were sitting in the flat he shared with James, Barbara's fiancé.

"When did James tell you?" Walt asked when he finally found his voice.

"Just before he asked me to marry him," Barbara blushed, "He said he wanted me to marry the _real_ him. Are, are you OK with this, Walt?"

The changeling hesitated for a moment, "Of course, Barbara. What reason what I have to be upset?"

Barbara gave him a look, "Walt don't lie to me, please. If you're upset by this, just tell me."

He sighed and hung his head. Changelings did not usually form bonds such as this. If the Janice Order found out it would make Barbara (and James) a target. But Walt could tell, he was developing feelings for the redheaded med student himself.

"I'm more _shocked_ than upset, Barbara," Walt explained, "I-I am not used to growing close to others. Did James, did James show you his changeling form?"

"Yes," Barbara admitted, "But _you_ don't have to if you don't want to. I won't ask you to expose yourself like that."

Walt wanted to wrap his arms around Barbara and never let go. He couldn't remember the last time someone was willing to even LOOK at him again once they found out he was a changling. With the sigh, he stood and took a step back from the sofa. In a flash of green light, Walt had vanished and in his place stood his changling form, Stricklander. Barbara guest and covered her mouth. Her eyes darted over his light green skin and glowing yellow eyes.

"You-You," she stammered, ,"You look like an avocado!"

Stricklander fixed her with a bewildered stare.

"Well... That's not one I've ever heard before," he said, "An avocado? James usually claims that look like a _sour apple._ "

Barbara giggled,"He told me that. But I don't like sour apples, I like avocados."

Taking a step forward, Barbara hugged him tightly,"You're my best friend Walt, and I don't care what you look like. I love you."

It was with those last two sentences that Strickland her now. He would do anything for Barbara. Anything.

Walt sat in the second row of the church when Barbara and James got married. While he, personally, didn't like the young changeling, he could easily see how happy James made his best friend. And Barbara's happiness is what matters most to Walt. At the reception, after she danced with her new husband and with her brother, Walt asked Barbara for a dance.

"You look lovely, my dear," he whispered as he twirled her around the dance floor, "Congratulations."

"Walt," she giggled," You're acting like this is the end of something. James and I aren't even moving that far away. Just down the road and around the corner!"

"I know that Barbara," Walt chuckled,"But that doesn't mean I won't miss you. I think I might even miss James being around the flat!"

Barbara laughed,"Don't be so dramatic, _Waltholomew_ _Stricklander._ Think of it this way, James is MY problem now."

Walt laughed. Soon, to soon for him but not soon enough for James, their dance came to an end.

"May you live your best life and always be happy, Barbara Lake," Walt whispered before kissing her on the cheek.

Barbara blushed, "Thank you, Walt. Without you I might never have met James. And I don't know what I would do without both the changlings in my life."

Walt smiled and handed her back to her new husband before sitting down. He watched as the duo happily danced around the floor to the upbeat music.

"I was surprised when she told me she was marrying James."

Walt jumped, startled at the sudden arrival of Lucas, Barbara's brother.

"I thought for sure she was gonna marry _you_ ," the man continued," She always talked about you more than she did about him."

Walt narrowed his eyes,"If you're trying to start trouble it won't work. Barbara has never seen me that way and she is my best friend, nothing more."

Lucas fixed him with a hard stare before looking out at his sister,"Keep telling yourself that, Walter. Keep tellin' yourself that."

AN: Let me know what you think so far. Chapter 2 is nearly done. This chapter was, not exactly BACED off of but, inspired by the fact that my step-Dad was present at my parents' wedding. He worked for the catering company.


	2. Jim

Disclaimer in first chapter.

Barbara and Walt sat across from each other at a little cafe near Barbara and James' house.

"What did you want to talk about, Barbara?" Walt asked, taking a sip of his coffee.

Barbara took a deap breath,"I'm pregnant."

Walt choked on his coffee.

"Walt!" Barbara gaspd,"Are you alright?!"

With a final cough, Walt looked up at her.

"I'm fine,"he assured her,"I just...wasn't expecting that. When did you find out?"

"Day before yesterday," Baarbara said,"Other than James, you're the first person I've told."

Walt grinned,"Well, congratulations, My Dear. Do you know the due date yet?"

"September or October is all I know, right now," Barbara said, "I'm going to the doctor next week. That's when I'll get an actual date. Then, I'm going to finish the semester before taking some time of to focus on the baby."

Walt nodded,"If that's what you want to do, I'll agree that it seams like a good idea. But, just so you know, I will babysit any time you need it."

Before Barbara could thank her best friend, Walt continued.

"Oh! And I _will_ be spoiling this child ABSOLUTELY _rotten_!"

Barbara burst out laughing," I don't doubt that for a second, Walt. I really don't."

Barbara was three months along when James started taking more shifts at work.

"Money's gonna be tight for a while, Hon," he explained,"Especially after the baby is born."

Because of this, James was rarely home. It was Walt who ended up helping Barbara with a lot, if not most, of the baby preparations. When she was six months along, Barbara and Walter began working on the nursery. They painted the walls a pale grey and put sky blue carpets in the room. Barbara wanted to wait untill the baby was born to find out the gender. One day, Walt surprised her by spending THREE HOURS putting together the cot for her. But, threw it all, Walt was hiding something. He didn't tell anyone that he was reading every book on child birth he could get his hands on. If Barbara went into labor early, he wanted to be able to help her in any situation.

It was during Barbara's seventh month that Walt received a package in the mail written in his sister's handwriting. Walt ran several spells over the package, checking for curses, before opening the accompanying letter.

" _Dearest Stricklander,_ " It began.

Walt knew his sister was being a sarcastic little shit. And he wouldn't have it any other way.

" _It has come to our attention that your hooman friend is expecting a whelp. As it is unlikely that either of us will be invited to the 'baby-shower' we would like to ask you to give her our gifts. WE_ _ **PROMISE**_ _THEY ARE NOT CURSED! But, you problebly already checked for that, didn't you? We know how_ _protective_ _you are of the fleshbag._

 _Your LOVING siblings,_

 _Nomura and_ **Otto** "

Walt raised his eyebrows. Though the trio (secretly) loved eachother, Walt was still astonished that his "brother and sister" had gone out of their ways to congradulate his friend. Packing up the gift, Walt made his way over to the Lake household.

"Barbara?" He called as he entered.

"Living room!" Came her reply.

Stepping into the spacious room, Walt saw Barbara was sitting on the sopha, reading a parenting book.

"Hey, Walt," She greeted," What brings you over?"

"My brother and sister sent you something as well as their congratulations," Walt explained, "Otto sent his all the way from Germany!"

Barbara put her book aside and turned to her best friend,"They didn't have to."

"They wanted to, apparently," Walt lifted an eyebrow and shrugged,"Now, open it. I'm quite curious about what the two of them think makes good baby gifts."

Barbara smirked at him but complied. She gasped when she saw what the two changlings had sent her. Nomura had sent her a onesie with the words "Historian in Training" hand stitched (most likely by Nomura herself)across the front.

Walt buried his face in his hands,"Nomura," He moaned,"She is a museum curator in England and will, most likely, try to fullfill those words."

Barbara laughed and folded the onesie back up before holding up Otto's gift for the baby. A baby romper modeled after the X-Men character Nightcrawler, complete with tiny white baby mittens.

Barbara grinned," This...This is adorable! And kinda ironic, now that I think about it. James' troll form is blue so the baby's will problebly be blue, too. Right?"

Walt shrugged,"I'm afraid I can't answer that one, Barbara. I've never encountered a half-changing child before. Your child might even be human, like you."

Barbara smiled and hugged her best friend. Just in time for the baby to kick! Walt's eyes grew wide and he looked down at the red-head in his arms. Barbara laughed.

"You should see your face!" She squealed,"You act like this is the first time you've felt them kick!"

"It just doesn't stop being surprising to me," Walt admitted.

Barbara placed his hands over the place where the baby was kicking.

Walt paced back and forth in the waiting room. It had been four hours since Barbara went into labor, Walt had been with her for the first three. That was when James had arrived and the nurse had told Walt that he wold have to wait outside. He sat, heavily, in one of the chairs and his leg began to bounce uncontrollabl.

"They kick you out?" Asked a young nurse.

Walt looked up at her,"Only one person is allowed in the delivery room. I thought itt should be her husband."

The nurse nodded and sat beside him,"But you're still worrying."

It wasn't a question. Walt hung hiss head.

"I don't think you'll be waiting much longer," the nurse assured him.

Walt knew she was just saying it to make him feal better. To comfort him.

"Walt Strickler?" The nurse from the delivery room called," You can come in now."

Walt lept to his feet and followed her back into the delivery room, forgetting all about the other nurse.

"In fact," the new nurse continued,"Mrs. Lake asked for you to be let back in. Even after the Doctor recommended she get some rest."

Walt refused to admit how happy that news made him. In the delivery room, James occupied the chair by the bed. But, it was Barbara who held Walt's attention.

"Walt!"She instantly perked, despite how exhausted she clearly was,"Come here! There's someone I want you to meet."

Walt obeyed and sat on the edge of her bed, eyes glued to the tiny bundle in her arms.

"Walt, this is James Lake Jr.," Barbara introduced,"'Jim' for short."

Then, without another word, she set the baby in Walt's arms. Having not interacted with a baby in nearly 100 years, the changling allowed his instincts to take over. He held Jim close to his chest, carful to support his head and neck. Jim reached forward and grabbed one of Walt's long fingers with his own tiny hand. And tiny he was, having been born almost a week premature.

As Walt gazed down at the newborn in his arms, he felt his heart warm. And, out of all the words in all the languages he knew, only one word came to his mind.

"Atlas," he breathed.

Barbara burst out laughing, "Of all the things to say when handed a baby! And you say,'Atlas'!"

Walt blushed,"I dont know why I said it. It was the only thing that came to mind!"

James was giving Walt a sour look,"His name is Jim"

"I know that James,"Walt said, tearing his eyes away from the precious bundle in his arms,"I truly don't know why I said it."

Jim chose that moment to coo, drawing Walt's attention back to him. As the green changling looked down at the baby, he realized EXACTLY why he had said Atlas. It was in that moment that Waltholomew Stricklander made a choice. A choice that he hoped was the right one. He gently handed the newborn back to his mother.

"He's beautiful, Barbara," he whispered, carefully prying Jim's hand from his finger," _Almost_ as beautiful as his mother. I have a meeting I have to get to but I'll come and visit the very first chance I get. I promise."

Barbara looked a bit put out but nodded,"Alright, Walt. Visit soon."

"I will, Barbara," Walt agreed and departed.

He drove to the Arcadia Canal and walked under the bridge.

"What are you doing here, impure?" A large blue troll in shining silver armor growled from the entrance to Troll Market.

Walt looked up at Kanjigar,"I wish to speak with you and Vendal about a proposition."

AN: Well...that was longer than I anticipated. And this is AFTER I cut a big part out of it! I might actually post that part later as, like a deleted scene. Ch3 may take a little while to get done but its in the works. For now R&R! TTFN Ta Ta For Now! ?


	3. Young Atlas

Disclaimer in the first chapter.

Walt groaned as he collapsed onto his bed, shifting into his human form as he moved. It had been a month since Jim was born. One month since he had gone to TrollMarket and become a spy for the Trollhunter in an attempt to protect his friends. And, it was beginging to catch up with him. Even 700 year old Changlings need too sleep. None of that even accounted for his _human_ life!

Walt was just about to drift off to sleep when his phone began to ring. Seeing that it was Barbara, he swallowed his exhaustion and answered.

"Hello?" He said.

"W-Walt?" Barbara was crying, "O-oh! Oh G-G-Gosh! Y-yo-you were sl-sleeping! I-I sh-should-shouldn't ha-ha-"

"Barbra,"Walt interrupted, suddenly wide wake," What's wrong? Are you all alright?"

"H-H-He's g-gone," Barbara whimpered,"He left, Walt."

"Who, Barbara?" Walt insisted, already heading for the door, dreading the answer.

"James!"Barbara sobbed, "He-He just...walked out! James left us, Walt! He left us!"

Walt's blood began to boil,"I'm on my way, Barbara. Just hang in there."

Walt drove as fast as he could to Barbara's house, heart pounding the whole way. As soon as he pulled into the driveway, Barbara ran out. Walt ran to meet her, enveloping his sobbing friend in his arms.

"It's going to be alright, Barbara," He comforted.

"H-he's not c-c-coming back," Barbara whimpered into his chest, "He said he's not coming back. He-He- all those 'extra hours' he was taking? He was **CHEATING** on me!"

Walt's blood boiled again, though, he couldn't say he was surprised. He had had his suspicions about James for a while, but had never had the heart to say anything to Barbara.

"I'm so sorry, Barbara," He said, sincerely, gently rocking her from side to side,"It's going to be O.K. You'll see."(1)

"I-I-I don't-don't know what I'm going to do,Walt," Barbara stammered, "I'll have to- to find someone to watch-watch-"

"Baarbara," Walt stopped her," What you need to do right now is get some rest. It's late and I have no doubt that you have not slept. _I_ will watch Jim. _You_ will go upstairs and get some sleep."

"But-"Barbara began.

"No,"Walt stopped her again,"No 'Buts'. You need to get some rest. I know you're upset. You're sad and mad and so many emotions all at once, My Dear, but I won't let you burn yourself out. Now, go get some rest. I'll wake you if Jim or I need you."

Barbara nuzzled his chest for a moment longer before leaning back,"You're _sure_ you don't mind watching Jim?"

"Positive," Walt assured,"Go, Sleep."

Barbara nodded sadly and headed up the stairs. Walt turned to the living room and saw Jim asleep in the playpen. He reached down and took the sleeeping infant in his arms holding him close.

"Oh, Young Atlas," He murmured," What are we going to do for her?"

Before another month had passed, Walt moved into the Lake household. Draal, the Trollhunter's son, also moved in as well, after gaining Barbara's approval. To keep an eye on Walt and to protect the faamily from Bular. The two had only been living there for a month when **it** happened. Walt was at the dinning room table grading papers, from his student teaching, when he heard Barbara scream.

"Walt! Come, QUICK!"

The changling lept to his feet and into the livingroom where Barbara held what could only be Jim. Exept, it hardely looked like the three month old. He had blue, stony skin and thick black fur on his head, neck, and shoulders. The part that stood out the most was his thick tail that hung down to the baby's heels! Jim had performed his first transformation! What shocked Walt the most, however, was that, aside from their color, Jim looked nothing like James. Jim looked almost like a Kubera, whereas James had been the same Breed as Nomura.

Barbara grinned,"Look! Look at him!"

Walt felt his heart melt when he saw the look on her face. Jim gurgled quietly, clearly confused by his mother's enthusiasm. Walt dropped to his knees, shifting into his troll form, and sat on his feet in front of Barbara and Jim. He cupped the baby's head and, gently, pressed their foreheads together. Jim smiled and, with tiny stone hands, grabbed Walt's nose.

Walt chuckled,"I know I say this all the time, but, he truly is beautiful, Barbara."

"I know," Barbara ran her fingers threw his hair and feathers," I particularly love the hair on his shoulders. It reminds me of your feathers."

Walt froze, his heart pounding in his chest. He looked up at Barbara, thumb still stroking Jim's hair. Without thinking, he rose up on his knees and pressed his forehead firmly against Barbara's. There was something different between this and what he had just done to Jim. With a jolt, Walt leaned back, hoping that Barbara didn't know what it meant.

"Wish you had done that a long time ago."

Damit. She knew. Before Walt could move again, Barbara pressed her lips against his.(2) Walt found himself melting into the embrace, one arm around Barbara's waist, the other bracing Jim between them.

"That's disgusting."

They broke apart to see Draal in the walkway, just out of the basement.

"It's how humans show affection, Draal," Barbara explained.

"It's still disgusting," Draal insisted,"Killing seemes much easier."

Walt chuckled at the Troll's antics,"At times it can seem that way. However, I doubt Barbara would appreciate me bringing home a dead deer or a dead bird like a cat."

Barbara laughed at that.

"Maybe if it was hunting season," she joked.

Walt smiled and kissed her again. First, in the Trollish fashion, then in the human. Then, he pressed his forehead against Jim's once more. Draal groaned and went outside, on his way to Trollmaraket.

Walt sighed, "It's like having a ten-year-old around!"

"In what way is Draal like a ten-year-old?"Barbara chuckled.

"He never nocks, he has no filter, he thinks all non-violent forms of affection are disgusting," Walt recited,"I could keep going."

Barbara laughed again. It was music to Walt's ears as she hadn't laughed like this since James left. Seeing that Jim had transformed back into a human baby, Walt shifted into his human form.

"I'm going to make dinner,"He said,"Then I have a meeting tonight."

Barbara nodded and followed him into the kitchen. Walt had explained to her about the Janis Order and being a spy for Draal's Father before the two had moved in. Did it scare her? Yes. Did she understand why he had to do it? Yes. Did that mean she had to like it? No.

After dinner, Barbara put Jim to bed in the nursery and met Walt by the front door.

"I don't expect this meeting to last very long. But, if I'm not home before you go to bed," Walt kissed her cheek,"Goodnight, Barbara. Sleep well. I'll see you in the morning.(3) I love you."

Barbara smiled, he said that first part every night and she never got tired of hearing it!

"Goodnight, Walt. I'll see you when you get home,"She pressed her forehead against his and clung to his tweed jacket for a moment,"And...I-I love you, too."

Walt realized just how hard that may have been for her. To be able to say 'I love you' to anyone other than Jim after her husband left.

"I'll be home soon," He promised, then he kissed her cheek one last time and headed for the Janis Order meeting.

Barbara lay in bed. Alone. She had always hated sleeping alone, even as a little girl. Even as a teen and all the way to college she had had the cat to sleep with. After that, she had met James. Now? Well, now, on nights that she couldn't sleep alone, she went and brought Jim to bed with her. She had heard Walt get home some time ago and check on the baby like he always did after a Janis Order meeting. Her friend had only disturbed her at night once and it had been because he had gone to check on Jim and found him missing. He had immediately relaxed appon finding the baby in bed with his mother.

Withought checking the clock, Barbara rolled out of bed and headed to her son's room. The cradle was empty! She nearly screamed as she bolted downstairs to find Walt. Her best friend wasn't in the living room, the dining room, his room, or in the basement. It was only out the corner of her eye that she found him, lying outside on a blanket, with Jim on his chest. Both man and baby were in their troll forms. Barbara crept outside and stood silently, listening to what Walt was telling the baby.

"And THAT, Young Atlas," the older changling whispered,"Is your namesake, Atlas. Doomed to carry the whole world on his shoulders. Much like how you are your mother and mine's whole world."

Barbara let out an audible gasp. Walt looked over at her.

"Barbara?" He said," What are you doing up?"

"I-I couldn't sleep," she stammered,"I went to get Jim for a cuddle and found his cradle empty. I was _terrified_ , Walt! I thought someone took my baby!"

Walt sat up, eyes wide,"I'm so sorry, Barbara! Had I known I never would have brought him out! It's just... the night is so clear and when I went to check on him he was awake. I needed to calm down after the meeting so...I...thought I would show him the stars. I didn't mean to frighten you."

Barbara moved and sat next to Walt,"It-it's alright. I was just so scared that something happened to you two. I don't know what I would do if something happened to either of you."

Walt lay back down, letting Barbara lie on his extended wing and pulling another blanket over all three of them. Barbara rest her hand on Jim's back.

"How long have you called him Young Atlas?" She asked.

"Since the day he was born," Walt admitted," I know...James...never liked it, so I only ever call Jim 'Atlas' when it's just him and I. If you want, I'll stop."

Barbara shook her head,"No, you can call him 'Young Atlas'. I think it's cute. But, Walt, how-how long has Jim been your 'Whole World'?"

Walt starred up at the stars as he replied,"Since the day he was born. The moment you placed him in my arms, I knew I would do anything to protect him and you. That was the day I left the Janice Order."

Barbara looked up at him, nearly to tears. Jim wasn't even Walt's son! Yet, he was willing to give up everything he knew, _to risk his life,_ to protect the baby! She lay her head on Walt's shoulder and pulled the blanket more snugly over her and Jim.

"You should go back to bed, Love," Walt whispered,"Take Jim with you."

"No,"She mumbled sleepily ,"Don't want to be alone."

Walt shifted into his human form, and pulled her closer," Alright, Barbara, alright."

Lucas chuckled as he bounced his nephew. Jim seemed perfectly content to sit with his uncle while his parents danced for the first time as husband and wife. It was one month after Jim's first transformation, and Walt had finally gotten the courage to ask Barbara to be his bride. Once the dance was finished, the military man approached his sister and brother-in-law.

Walt chuckled,"I know what you're going to say, Lucas. So don't bother."

The wedding had been much smaller than Barbara's wedding to James, only Lucas and Nomura had accompanied them as witnesses and the 'reception' was little more than a small family dinner at the house.

"I'm gonna say it anyway, Wally," Lucas taunted,"I told you so."

"You did," Walt agreed, kissing Barbara,"You sure did."

"And he'll never let you forget it," Barbara assured her new husband.

"I'll watch Jim tonight so you two can have a little Honeymoon," Nomura offered, grinning at the baby,"We'll Skype Otto and tell him what a party he missed."

Barbara grinned at the offer. She was happy with her new Brother and Sister in Laws. Even if they were, technically, still evil.

The moon shone brightly down into the back garden of the Strickler house, illuminating the newlyweds sitting there. Barbara rest her head on her husband's shoulder and he had his arm around her waist. Having taken Nomura up on her offer to watch Jim, they were surprised to find that the house seemed to empty without the infant around

"Barbara," Walt said into the silence,"There was something I wanted to ask you."

"What is it, Walt,"Barbara sat up,"You know you can tell me anything."

She had never promised not to get mad but she would always listen before responding.

Walt preached into his pocket with his free hand and handed her the small, flat, square box.

"What's this?" Barbara chuckled.

"Open it," Walt urged, a blush creeping up his neck.

Barbara opened the box to find a small, gold medallio. It was a little smaller than her palm and had Trollish Runes along the outer edge. It looked almost like a miniature of the broach that held Walt's cape.

"It's for Young Atlas," Walt explined,"Though, it may be a while before he's old enough to wear it."

"It's beautiful, Walt!" Barbara gasped,"Did you make it yourself? Lik our rings? What do the Runes say?"

Walt nodded,"I did make it. And that's what I wanted to talk to you about. I thought I should ask before getting any of the paperwork."

"Paperwork?" Barbara said,"Paper work for what?"

Walt avoided her eyes, looking at the medallion,"In addition to the same protective charms on your ring, the Runes also say...Jim Atlas Strickler."

Once more Barbara found herself moved by Walt's actions more than his words. Was he offering what she thought he was offering?

"You can say 'no', Barbara," Walt assured her,"He's your son. But, if you'll let me...I'd...like to Adopt Jim."(4)

Barbara's eyes filled with tears,"Y-you know you don't have to. Jim's going to call you 'Dada' either way."

Walt nearly started crying at the thought of being anyone's 'Dada', let alone Jim's!

"I know," he affermed, his voice cracking,"I want to."

Barbara tackled her husband to the ground with a kiss, careful not to loose her, on _their_ son's medallion.

"YES! YESYESYES!" She cried,"By all means, Yes!"

Walt finally let his tears spill as he held his wife, the mother of _their_ child.

1) A quote from Treasure Planet. Doctor Doppler to Sarah Hawkins about her son Jim.

2) Based off a scene from Gargoyles. Between Goliath and Esera.

3) A quote from The Princess Bride. "Goodnight, Westly. Sleep well. I'll most likely kill you in the morning."

4) At this part Barbara be like,"Heart EYES! Mothah Fuckah!"

AN: Holy scheiße! This is longer than anticipated AT ALL! Nearly 2500 words! Once again, a lot of insperation came from my parents' relationship. After my father left, (Though, not quite like James does here as he IS, technically, still a part of my life) when my little sister was 3months old, my dad moved in to help Mum out. The similarities kinda end there for the most part, other than Dad marrying Mum like Strickler marries Barbara. Finally, this will problebly be my last chapter untill after NaNoWriMo, but we'll see. TTFN Ta Ta For Now!

Bonuse: Guess who we'll meet next chapter!


	4. Domzalski

Disclaimer n the first chapter.

Walt scooped up Jim, kissing the todler on the cheek. Barbara had already left for her classes and Draal had already gone to Trollmarket. Walt just had to drop Jim off across the street at Mrs. Domzaski's before he, too, could head to the Hero's Forge.

"Are you ready to meet Nana's grandson, Young Atlas?"He asked his son.

"Yeah!" The two-year-old cheered, "Yeah, Dada!"

Dada. Walt never tired of hearing Jim say that simple word.

Walt grinned and opened the door,"Well, then, let's go!"

Jim wrapped his arms around his father's neck and the two set out across the street. Only a moment after Walt nocked did the old woman, with a rather chubby todler on her own hip, answer the door.

"Ah! There you are, Walt!" She said in her shrill voice," Toby Pie has been so exited to meet Jimmy. Can you say 'Hi' to Walt and Jimmy, Toby Pie?"

"Hi," the todler gurgled with a large, gap-toothed grin.

"Hi!" Jim replied with a matching grin.

Walt set Jim on the floor and knelt in front of him.

"Alright, Young Atlas," He said,"Dada will be back to get you in a few hours. You have fun with Toby and behave for Nana, understood?"

"Yes, Dada," Jim hugged his father as if he were leaving forever.

Walt chuckled and kissed Jim's forehead one last time, freezing when his lips touched smooth, cold, stone rather than soft, warm, flesh. Walt looked down at the whelp in his arms.

"'M sorry, Dada," Jim whimpered,"I tried not to."

Walt looked up at Nana and Toby fearfully. He and Barbara had worked very hard to keep this a secret.

"Nana! Nana!" Toby squealed, "He like me!"

To Walt's surprise, the red-haired boy changed much like his own just had! He had four arms, sky blue skin, sea-foam green hair, and black and blue eyes. Walt's jaw dropped and Nana's eyes went wide.

"I'll keep your secret if you keep mine?" The old woman offered.

Walt nodded,"Agreed. Shall we discuss this more with Barbara. Over tea when we come to pick Jim up?"

"Agreed," Nana nodded.

Nana set her grandson on the floor with Jim and bid Walt goodbye.

Barbara starred at the two blue children in front of her. Toby and Jim, who had become fast friends, lay on the floor by the sopha, drawing.

"So..." She began,"Toby is a..."

"An alien, yes," Nana admited, "And Jimmy is a...Troll?"

"Sort of," Walt clarified, "Technically he is a pollymorph as he does not have a human familiar. I've only met one other and he _does not_ have the same origin as Young Atlas. (1) Jim's father was a changling, like I am, but Barbara is human."

Nana raised her eyebrows, "'His father'? You mean Jimmy's not yours? But he looks just like you!"

Barbara laughed loudly.

Walt blushed,"You wouldn't believe how often we hear that. No, um, I adopted Young Atlas when he was six-months-old. But that doesnt matter to me, Jim **IS** my son."

Nana turned to Barbara, silently asking about how passionate Walt had suddenly become about the topic. Barbara shrugged.

"Changlings tend to be extremely paternal," she explained, "Well, most of the time."

Walt held Barbara close and kissed her temple before turning back to Nana.

"So, what is Toby's story?"

Nana chuckled, "My husband, Horace, was really an alien named Vex. (2) He went by Horace in an attempt to blend in better. He was called back to his planet just after the wedding and soon after I found out I was pregnant. I was so worried that Albert would be born looking like his father. But, I guess it skipped a generation because only Toby Pie has this ability."

"Mummy!"Jim interrupted, "I maked this for you!"

The little boy handed his mother his drawing as his new friend handed his to Nana. Despite the 'made-by-a-two-year-old' quality, Barbara could tell who everyone was ment to be.

"It's lovely, Kiddo!" She praised, "You even included Popa Vendal and...is that Uncle O on a computer?"

"Yeah!" Jim said.

"And that's Mommy and Daddy and us when they get back!" Toby babbled to his grandmother.

"That's great, Toby Pie," Nana said, "but where's Put Put?"(3)

Toby looked around,"Put Put? Puuut Puuut?!"

The old ginger cat poked her head out of a box and meowed.

"There she is!" Toby giggled.

Put Put padded over to Jim and purred.

"Very good, Toby Pie," Nana praised, laughing, "but, I meant in your picture."

"Oh..."Toby snatched the drawing from Nana and hurried to add Put Put.

Walt smiled at Barbara as they watched the two boys. Toby had abandoned his drawing in favor of playing with Jim and Put Putt.

"So," Nana addressed, "Will you keep my secret if I keep yours?"

The Stricklers didn't have to think long before agreeing. Sure, they were surprised to discover that aliens exist but, when you live with trolls, you learn to get over it fast.

Within a week Jim and Toby were nearly inseparable. And, as a pair, the two todlers caused a lot of mischief! Some of their trouble was punished, others where photographed, and most of it was both. It took Draal more than a little time to learn how to play GENTLY with the boys.

Nana was out shopping when she got the message. She flipped open the phone and grinned at Barbara's text. Walt had Jim on his lap while Nomura had Toby on hers. All four of them were talking, excitedly, with Otto, Walt and Nomura's brother from Germany, on a computer screen. (4)

"Otto is exited to meet Toby," Barbara explained,"Jim talks about him all the time."

Nana laughed. She was glad that the Stricklers and their family were happy with Toby around. But, a part of her couldn't help but worry about how the boys would react when Toby had to go back to San Francisco. Another text arrived and pushed the sad thoughts from Nana's mind. Jim and Toby laughed as Otto fought down a strange,, hairless, GREEN cat. She laughed again.

Walt and Barbara were snuggled comfortably in bed when the house phone began to ring. Walt groaned and answered, wondering who in their right mind was calling at two in the morning!

"Strickler residence," he mumbled.

"Walter?" Nana's voice shook slightly, "I hate to wake you at such an hour but would you be able to watch Toby Pie for a little bit?"

"...Now?" Walt asked, slowly waking up.

"Um...yes, please," Nana got quiet, "There-there's been an accident. Al-my son and his wife were lost at sea. I need to get to San Francisco."

Walt sat up, shifting to his human form, "What! I'm on my way over!"

Barbara moaned and sat up, "Walt? What's going on?"

"I'm going to get Toby," Walt told her, "His parents-*sigh*- there was an accident. Neither of them survived. Nana has to go to San Francisco."

Barbara lept out of bed,"I'll set a cot up in Jim's room. I'll want to know everything when you get back, though."

In only a few minutes, Walt had walked across the street and returned with the sleeping two-year-old. Barbara had set up a low cot up next to Jim's small bed. After tucking Toby in the duo went back to their own room.

"Alright, Walt,"Barbara sat on the edge of the bed, "What happened?"

Walt sat, heavily, next to her, "A storm sank the cruise ship. There were no survivors, Toby's parents were found among the dead. Nana is going to San Francisco for about a week to take care of the paperwork to get custody of Toby. I...denied payment for watching Toby. I just didn't seam right."

"I agree, Walt," Barbara assured him, "But...did Nana say what to tell Toby?"

"Only that she would explain to him when she got back and to call if there were any problems," Walt explained, "He-he's only two, B-barbara."

Barbara knew her husband was not one who cried easily. So, to see him choking up over the little boy in their son's room, she had a feeling there was a deeper cause.

Much to everyone's surprise, Toby showed no surprise to waking up at his best friend's house. Quite the opposite, in fact. The moment Barbara went to wake the boys he looked up at her, with tears in his eyes.

"Mommy and Daddy arn't comming back," It wasn't a question.

Not knowing what to say, Barbara hugged the toddler as he bagan to cry and had Walt call Nana.

"How could he possibly know?" The old woman asked.

"He said he saw them in his dream," Walt explined, "That he only sees people in his dreams if they're not coming back. He...hasn't said anything since. Not even to Jim and Put Put."

As the week passed, Toby still refused to talk. Even when Nana came home and Jim begged him to.

"Mummy," Jim cried, "Why won't Tobes talk with me no more? Does he not like me now?"

"Of course he does, Baby," Barbara explained, "It's just...sometimes, when people get really sad, they don't want to talk for a while. Sometimes for a really long time. Toby will talk to you again someday but untill then your gonna have to help him, ok?"

"How?" Jim asked, drying his eyes.

"You see how Toby moves his hands? That's how he talks now. It's called sign-language," Walt crouched down next to his wife.

"Thats right," Barbara agreed," But not everyone knows sign-language. By learning, not only will you and Toby be able to talk again but you'll also be able to help people who can't understand Toby know what he is saying."

"Ok, Mummy, Daddy," Jim agreed, I'll do it! I'll do anything to help Toby!"

Barbara hugged her son, "That's my brave little knight."

Jim returned his mother's hug, squeezing tighter when his father joined them. Walt couldn't help but think of how much Jim was living up to his nickname.

'Mind your back, Young Atlas,' he thought, 'You're to young to carry so much.'

1) This is just a personal headcannon about Polymorphs. I have nothing to support this.

2) 3Below refrence! Also a personal headcannon.

3) In the books we hear about one of Nana's cats known only as "Cat number six". Put Put is meant to be this cat!

4) For Forever-Furuba. One of of your guesses was that Otto would appear on screen. Here he is...on a screen!

AN: Well, looks like Chapter Four got out before NaNoWriMo after all! I genuinely didn't think I would actually get this finished in time. However, this Will be the last chapter untill after November. Let me know what you think! TTFN Ta Ta For Now.


	5. The Music Teacher

Disclaimer in the first chapter.

AN: I HOPE Y'ALL LIKE LOOONNNGGG CHAPTERS BECAUSE THIS BAD BOY IS NEARLY 4,000 WORDS LONG!

Barbara heard the truck long before she even stepped outside. It was her day off from both classes and work so Walt and Jim had decided that they should all go on a picnic, as a family.

Walt joined her on the porch, Jim on his shoulders, both singing 'Uptown Girl'. The duo destracted Barbara for a moment as she took the two-year-old from her husband.

"Guten Morgen, mein freund."

Walt and Barbara whipped around to see who had spoken. At the foot of the porch steps, the sleeves of his white button down rolled up, stood Otto Scaarbach.

"Otto!" Walt embraced his brother, "When did you get here? Why didn't you say anything about coming to visit?"

The short German changling laughed, "Because I am not veesiting, Vvalt. I have been moved to Arcadia! I vvanted to surprise you all."

"Well, count me surprised," Walt laughed, "Barbara, Jim, it's about time you two met Otto face-to-face."

"It's wonderful to finally meet you, Otto," Barbara settled Jim on her hip so she could shake her brother-in-law's hand.

Otto took her hand and pulled her, Jim and all, into a tight but comfortable hug.

"Und I am glad to finally get to hug you und Jim!"

Jim whimpered and leaned away from his uncle. Otto leaned back and smiled a small smile at the boy.

"Jim, do you know who I am?" He asked, gently, "I'm Uncle O."

Jim starred at the man for a moment, eyes wide. He looked Otto up and down. Then, he gasped and reached forward, wiggling in Barbara's arms.

"Uncle O!" He cheared, "Uncle O!"

The adults laughed as Barbara handed her son over to his uncle. Jim hugged Otto around the neck and Otto happily cuddled him back. Walt looked to Barbara for approval before turning back to his brother.

"We were just on our way to the park for a picnic, Otto. Would you care to join us?" He offered.

Otto shook his head, "Nein. I can't today. I have to feenish unpacking und I vvould like to meet the rest of mein neighbors. Perhaps vve can do deener tomorrow? I vvill cook."

"Shall we assume this offer is also extended to Nomura?" Barbara asked.

"Of course!"

"Hello," interrupted the shrill voice of Nana, "Who might this be?"

They all turned to find the elderly woman with Toby on her hip.

"Nana," Walt grinned, "This is my baby brother, Otto Scaarbach. Otto, this is Nana Domzalski and, well, you know Toby."

Otto reached forward and shook Nana's hand jovially, "It ist gut to finally meet, you Frau Domzalski. Und, Toby, I am happy to finally meet you face to face."

In theory, at the moment, as Toby had is face buried in the crook of Nana's neck. Nana set the toddler on the ground, unable to hold him any longer. Toby turned to hide his face in her knees. Otto smiled sympathetically at the little boy and knelt down in front of the Domzalskis.

"Toby?" He offered in his quiet voice, "I know I am much beeger zen I am on ze computer but, I am steel Uncle O."

The red haired toddler peaked one eye over his shoulder to look at the changling.

Otto smiled and signed as he spoke, "Zere you are, Bärchen! May I shake your hand?"

Toby looked from Otto's hands to his face. Suddenly, the two-year-old launched himself into Otto's arms. He didn't laugh or grin, but he smiled and made himself at home in Otto's embrace(1). Toby's tiny hands fisted around Otto's shirt. Otto smiled and stroked Toby's soft curls.

"Toby Pie likes you," Nana was impressed, "He doesn't usually take well to new people. Not since..."

"Otto has always been good with small children," Walt whispered to Barbara, "Or any children, for that matter. And, as we both know, there is a great difference between 'having strong parental instincts' and 'being able to execute them well'."

Barbara kissed his cheek, "I think you've done pretty good, Walter. Your sister, on the other hand..."

Walt laughed and picked up the picnic basket, "Well, there's a reason she works in a museum."

Otto danced around his kitchen, preparing diner for the get together with his family, and the Domzalskis. He had already put a leaf in the table and set it. The diner itself wasn't overly fancy, hot dogs for the boys and sausage and potatoes for the adults. He had made sure to ask Nana if there was anything Toby wouldn't eat or if there was anything they were allergic to so, unless Nomura had gone vegetarian, he had everything covered. A nock on the door forced him to stop what he was doing.

"Hello," all three Stricklers chorused when he opened the door.

"We brought pie," Barbara held up the desert.

"I helpeded Dada make it!" Jim announced.

Otto smiled and ushered them in, "Deed you? Gut vvork, Jim! Deener is almost done so, for now, all vve have to do is vvait for ze others."

There was another nock on the door.

"Zat vvill probably be ze Domzalskis."

Sure enough, Nana and Toby stood on his doorstep and Nomura was pulling into the driveway.

"Good evening, Mr. Scaarbach," Nana said.

"Hi," Toby signed.

"Guten Abend, Nana," Otto replied, signing and speaking, "Hallo, Bärchen. Please, come inside. Deener vvill be ready soon. Nomura, just let yourself in. You alvays do."

Inside, Barbara had set Jim up in a small baby gate, wich Otto had set up for that express purpose, with some crayons and Gunn Robot coloring books.(2) Nana placed Toby in with him and the two toddlers shared a silent conversation for a few seconds before they both began working in their coloring books.

"Ze CDs are still een ze box," Otto explained, heading into the kitchen to finish making diner, "Eet ees on ze coffee table eef you vvant to put something een for ze Jungs."

It was only a few minutes before Otto had diner on the table and the family was gathering around. Barbara and Nana had both brought booster seats for Toby and Jim. The food was passed around and conversations began.

"So, Otto," Nomura began, "What are you gong to do to pay the bills here?"

"Ze same thing I deed een Deutschland," Otto told her, "I am a music teacher. I vvill be starting at Arcadia Oaks High on Montag, er, Monday."

"Oh!" Walt gasped, " _You're_ the new teacher we were told would be joining us! Well, the theatre director is exited to meet you. I expect she'll want to ask if you would mind doing the music for the school plays and musicals."

Otto's face lit up, "She needn't ask. I vvill _offer_!"

"Why doesn't that surprise me," Nomura teased.

"I deedn't hear you complaining vvhen I played ze Peer Gynt soundtrack for you to sing to," Otto teased right back.

"Don't bring that into this!" Nomura demanded.

"No fighting iin front off Jim and Toby, you two," Walt ordered.

"Yes, _Mum,_ " Nomura turned her teasing toward him.

Otto snickered untill he felt a tugging on his sleeve. The german changling looked down to see that it was Toby who was looking for his attention.

"Was ees eet, Bärchen?"

"No. No," Toby signed.

Otto raised an eyebrow and smiled, "Are you scolding me, Toby?"

Toby shook his head and pointed at Nomura, "No. No."

Otto was only confused for a moment longer. Then, he started laughing.

"What are you two talking about?" Nomura asked, knowing exactly WHO they were talking about.

"Bärchen is calling you...Nono," Otto chortled.

Nomura glared at the little boy, "Really? Don't call me that, kid."

Walt's snorting laughter joined Otto's chortles. Nomura groaned.

"Don't do it! Please! It was cute when I was little but it got old two hundred years ago!"

"Of course, *Snort* Nono!" Walt wheezed.

Nomura's voice turned to a growl, "I'm not joking, Stricklander, Scaarbach. Stop this!"

Walt and Otto continued to laugh. Much to the confusion of Nana and Barbara and the delight of Jim and Toby.

"No growling at the table, Nomura," Barbara requested.

"What's so funny?" Nana asked.

Walt wiped his eyes, "It's just that, when our dear sister was just a little whelp..."

Nomura swore in Japanese.

"Vve called her 'Nono'," Otto finished for his brother, "Vve deedn't vvant to call her by her last name at ze time und she _refused_ to respond to 'Zelda'. So, vve settled for Nono."(3)

"And it has dragged in for WAY TO LONG!" Nomura growled into the table.

"Can I call you 'Aunt Nono', too?" Jim asked.

"No!"

"O.K. Aunt Nono."

Everyone enjoyed a good laugh at Nomura's expense.

"I will get revenge on you both," the youngest sibling warned her brothers.

Otto would never admit it but he was nervous about his first day at Arcadia Oaks Highschool. Despite his cheerful and friendly demeanor, he did not like new people or new places. And he _definitely_ didn't like having to change his routine as much as he did.

"Alright, Otto, one last time before we get to the school," Walt said as they carpooled to work,"Susana is Uhl's truck. DO NOT TOUCH SUSANA! Uhl is oddly attached to his truck. Lawrence was in the Navy and can sound a bit harsh at times but, trust me, the man would probably kill anyone who harmed a child. Mention his girlfriend or her son and win an instant friend. I get a feeling you two are going to get along great! Ms. Janeth is the math teacher and theater director. She isn't great with people but I can _promise_ you, she will want to talk to you about the musical _at lest_! Got all that?"

 _"..._ Ja?"

"Good! Because we're here."

Otto felt like he was going to have a heart atack as he followed his brother into the school. Walt led him directly to the teacher's lounge where three other people were drinking coffee and talking.

"Uhl, Lawrence, Ms. Janeth," Walt introduced, "This is my brother, Otto Scaarbach. He's the new music teacher."

"Guten morgen," Otto waved.

"Guten morgen, Herr Scaarbach," replied the tall, blond man.

"That's Uhl," Walt explained.

"Eet ees good to meet you all," Otto gave his new coworkers his best smile.

The man in workout gear raised his hand and an eyebrow, "Strickler, I have a question."

"Otto's adopted. Anything eles?"

Lawrence shook his head and took a drink from his coffee. Ms. Janeth watched without saying a word. Otto felt oddly drawn to the quiet woman.

"Guten morgen, Frau Janeth," he addressed.

"Oh!" Ms. Janeth gasped, looking up from her mug of coffee, "Um, good morning, Mr. Scaarbach."

"Vvalt said zat you are ze vone to talk to about ze musical," Otto tried to make conversation, "Vvhat ees eet this year?"

"Mary Poppins," Ms. Janeth smiled.

Otto smiled back, "Zat ees a good vone. Not vone of my _personal_ favorites, but steel good!"

"I agree!"Ms. Janeth put her mug on the table, "I wanted to do 'Annie' but we did that one two years ago and don't want to much repetition."

Walt smiled as he watched his brother sit across from their coworker. He wasn't surprised his brother was already becoming friends with the young teacher.

"I prefer ze...um...'supercalifragilisticexpialidocious' from ze movie more. Mein _sister_ on zee other hand..."

"Well, of course, but to have to spell the whole word out?" Ms. Janeth proclaimed, "That requires so much skill! But my favorite part about the musical is all the students involved singing the songs in the halls."

"Zey do zat?" Otto perked.

"Yes. That's how we announce the musical."(4)

Otto offered her his hand, "I am Otto Scaarbach. Everyone just calls me 'Otto'. Exept for mein nephews."

Ms. Janeth shook his hand," Lenora Janeth. You can call me Lenora if it's easier for you. My nephew calls me Jay."

"Eet ees good to meet you, Lenora," Otto grinned, fealing much more comfortable now that he had made a friend. Making friends was always his second step to getting comfortable in a new place; right after unpacking the house.

"How did he do that?" Lawrence whispered to Walt and Uhl, "Janeth doesn't let anyone call her...Lenora."

Walt shrugged, "That's Otto for you. He could make you enjoy getting dental work done."

Otto was nothing short of happy when he arrived home from work. He had been in Arcadia for over a month now and had quite adjusted to the changes. He hopped out off his car and made his way to the house.

"Mr. Scaarbach?" Nana's voice made him stop in his tracks.

Turning around at the door, Otto saw the old woman walking up to him. She had a bag over her shoulder and was holding Toby's.

"Guten Tag, Nana," he said, "Hallo, Bärchen. Vvhat can I do for you?"

"Would you mind watching Toby Pie for me?" Nana asked, "It would only be for a few hours. Barbara and Walter are visiting Barbara's family and I don't have anyone eles to watch him."

Otto smiled, "I vvould love to vvatch Toby. I don't mind at all!"

"Thank you so much, Otto," Nana said as she handed him the bag she had been carrying, "This has all of his things in it. I should be home in a couple of hours so your don't have to feed him dinner if you don't want to. I can just do that when I get home."

"Alright, um, ees...are you alright vvith me-"

"Speaking German around Toby Pie? I was actually going to ask if you would teach him some. My mother spoke German but didn't let me learn any. (5) I would like Toby Pie to know some if or when he starts talking again."

Otto smiled and nodded, "I vvill be happy to teach Bärchen German."

Nana smiled and rushed off and got in her car to do her running. Otto took Toby's hand and led him into the house, taking off their shoes before leading Toby into the living room.

"So, Bärchen, lets see vvhat Nana packed for you," Otto signed as he spoke.

He sat Toby on the sofa and sat next to him so they could go threw the bag together and Toby could pick out his own activity. For each item that he pulled from the bag Otto said the German word and signed the word in ASL to help Toby understand. If he was confused by any of it, Toby never let Otto know. He simply signed what he wanted to play with. Otto settled the toddler on the floor with his Gunn Robot toys and got to work on the new songs for his class. After a moment's consideration, Otto put in a CD of educational children's music. Just as he would have done when babysitting in Germany. Toby looked confused at the CD player for only a moment and then when back to playing silently.

When he finished with the song he was working on, Otto went to the kitchen and pealed two oranges. Out of the corner of one eye, he saw the silent two-year-old standing half in the door, watching him. Otto put one orange on one plate and the other on another. Then, he set the two plates on the table and lifted Toby onto one of the chairs.

"Das ist eine orange," Otto said, knowing full well that Toby knew what an Orange was.

Toby's response was to shove an orange slice into his mouth. Otto chuckled and shook his head. He put an orange slice in his own mouth, skin and all, them smiled at Toby with the orange peal covering his teeth. Toby nearly fell off his chair as he laughed. Otto pulled the orange peal out of his mouth and lifted Toby into his lap to keep the boy from falling off his chair.

Toby grinned up at Otto, who couldn't help but love the sound of Toby's laughter and the sight of Toby's smile. Nana had told him that the little boy didn't smile or laugh like he had before his parents died. Otto could understand that. Most changlings could because Gunmar, and later Bular, had done their best to kill their familiar's families.

Giving Toby a gentle squeeze, Otto returned to the orange slices. They ate in silence once more. When they finished their snack, Otto cleaned off Toby's now sticky fingers with a warm, damp cloth andd led him back into the living room.

"Vvould you like to learn a dance from my country, Bärchen?" Otto asked, riffling threw the CDs. He looked over his shoulder to see Toby's response. Toby was nodding vigorously. Otto grinned.

"Eet ees called 'Brüderchen, komm tanz mit mir'," Otto made sure to sign the name as he said it so that Toby would know what the name meant.

He knew the dance may be a little complex for a two-year-old, but he could simplify it for Toby. Otto sang along with the song as he slowly led Toby threw the motions.

"Brüderlein, komm tanz mit mir,

Beide Hände reich ich dir..."

He took Toby's tiny hands in his own.

"Einmal hin, einmal her..."

He playfully swung thier arms from side to side.

"Rundherum, das ist nicht schwer."

Otto spun Toby around in a little circle while the toddler giggled.

"Mit den Händen klapp, klapp, klapp..."

Otto quietly clapped his hands, smiling when Toby mimicked his motions.

"Mit den Füssen trapp, trapp, trapp..."

Otto tapped his toe on the carpet. He had to force himself not to laugh when Toby stamped his foot unsteadily.

"Einmal hin, einmal her..."

He swayed thier arms once again.

"Rundherum, das ist nicht schwer."

When they had danced the whole song, Toby laughed and clapped his hands. Even after he had fallen on his bum with excitement. Otto grinned. For the next hour or so, he continued to teach the non-verbal toddler German with different songs and games. Children loved to learn if the teacher could make it fun. And Otto certainly knew how to make learning numbers and letters fun.

But, after a while, Toby began to yawn and rub his eyes. Otto smiled softly and picked him up.

"Perhaps that ees enough for one day, Mein Bärchen," he whispered as Toby began to dose against his shoulder, "I think a nap ees een order."

When Walt let Nana in to pick up her graandson at six o'clock, they found Otto asleap on the sofa, and Toby nestled comfortably on his chest. Walt took a picture with his phone and sent it to Nana.

"Vvalt? Can I talk to you about something?"

Walt looked up from the paper he was grading. The brother's were sitting at the Strickler dining table grading papers and arranging sheet music while Jim and Toby, whom Nana had asked them to watch for the afternoon, watched a Gunn Robot TV show in the living room.

"What about, Otto?"

Otto looked down at the table, hands shaking, "Have you ever considered...leaving ze Order? I thought _you_ vvould be best to ask because...vvell...you have Jim and Barbara. You vvould have a reason to leave."

Walt starred at his brother for a moment. Was this a trick of some kind? A test from Bular? No. Despite how devious his little brother could be at times, Otto wasn't one to betray his family. Walt checked on the boys and, finding them alseep in the play pen, turned back to Otto.

"Come with me, Brüderlein," He said, "I have something to show you that will, hopefully, make my answer clear."

Walt led his brother down to the basement where Draal sat, eating stones and reading a book that Blinky had assigned him. The blue, spiky troll looked up when he saw the door open.

"Stricklander!" Draal growled, "What is _he_ doing here?"

"Otto had a question," Walt explained, "This seamed like a suitable way to answer."

"W-w-was?" Otto stammered.

"I have more than considered leaving the Janis Order, Otto," Walt turned to the polymorph, "I already have. Don't tell Nono."

"Doch...doch," Otto found himself unable to comprehend anything but his mother language.

"Yes, I have been going to meetings still," Walt wondered if telling Otto the next part was a good idea.

'Fuck it,'He decided, "I am a spy for the Trollhunter."

Otto starred at his brother, slack jawed and unable to speak. Walt was not known to be a very trusting changling. Yet, he had just told Otto his deepest secret.

"Du-you did eet to protect Jim und Barbara?" Otto stammered out at long last.

"Yes. But, why do you want to leave?"

Otto sat on the bottom step, "I think that ze Order vvill be ze death of me, Walt. Und...Und I Ike ze people I hat komm to know here een Arcadia. Barbara, Nana, Bärchen, Lenora, Lawrence, even Uhl. I care about zem een a vvay zat I hat not cared for anyone een Deutschland. Not since... But, I'm not even sure zat I _vvant_ to leave ze Order yet. I jus..."

Walt sat next to his brother and put a hand on his shoulder, "Then keep thinking about it, Brüderlein. And when you make your decision, know that Baarbara and I are ready and willing to help you leave if that is what you chose."

Otto sighed, feeling like a weight had been lifted off his chest, "Danke, Walt. That helps."

"Any time, Little Brother."

"Is there a reason for coming down here? Was I needed for this conversation?" Draal spoke up, ruining the moment.

Otto knew somthing was wrong the second he pulled into the driveway. After all, seeing an unattended two-year-old on your porch is never normal. Otto lept out of the car and ran up to Toby. The toddler was sobbing.

"Bärchen? Was ist ze matter?" He asked, wrapping his arms around the boy.

Toby's hands were shaking to much for Otto to understand him.

"Toby," Otto grabbed his hands gently, "I need you to calm down und tell Uncle O was ist wrong, OK?"

Toby nodded, still shaking. Otto released his hands and waited for Toby's explanation.

"Nana." Toby signed, "She not get up."(6)

Otto's blood turned to ice.

AN: I hope you all enjoyed it! Please R&R!

P.S. Sorry.

AN2: German Translations

Bärchen= Little Bear

Brüderlein= Little Brother

Brüderlein, komm tanz mit mir= Little Brother, Dance with Me

1) Huggable Otto is baced on my huggable, German-decendent, dad.

2)What even IS Gunn Robot? Is it the Trollhunters equivalent of The Avengers? Also, I know Gunn is not how it's spelled...I was trying to make a Marvel joke...

3)My sister and I called our Aunt Julie, Juju for most of our lives. It also happened to be her nickname as a child.

4)How my Highschool did it. It was tones of fun.

5)My Great-Nana told us about her Italian mother doing this. I thought it would be a nice touch.

6)Have you ever seen a two-year-old try to do anything with thier hands? Can you imagine sign language would be any easier? That is why Toby doesn't have the widest word range at the moment.


	6. Scaarbach

Otto pulled out his phone while he walked with Toby back to the Domzalski house. He called Barbara.

"I hope this is important, Otto," the med student snapped,"I'm at the hospital right now."

'Somezing ees wrong vvith Nana," Otto waisted no time, "Toby ees very upset by eet."

"Oh God," Barbara gasped, "Otto! You should have called 911!"

"I don't know vvhat ees wrong yet!" Otto defended.

He and Toby entered the house. Nana looked at them from where she lay at the foot of the stares.

"Ah. Hello, Otto," she said, "Um, I seem to be in a bit of a mess."

"Nana, I hat Barbara on ze phone,"Otto knelt be her side, "Was happened?"

Nana sighed, "I missed a step and must have hit my head."

"Ask her if anything hurts," Barbara ordered Otto, "I'm going to get an ambulance on the way."

"Does anything hurt, Nana?"

The old woman avoided his eyes, "I...I can't feel my left leg..."

Otto relayed the information to Barbara and then shut his phone.

"Barbara says zat zey are likely to keep you over night," He told Nana, "Vvould you like me to take Toby for tonight?"

"That would probably be best, Otto. Thank you. Danke," Nana looked back at him, "His bag should be packed save for clothes and overnight things. And you'll have to get his car seat out of my car."

"I can do zat," Otto turned to Toby, "Bärchen? Can you keep Nana company vvhile I get your things?"

Toby nodded and took Nana's hand. Otto smiled at the duo and made his way up the stairs to Toby's room. He grabbed the diaper bag first, then added a change of clothes, a set of footie pajamas, Toby's teddy bear from the bed, and the blankie from the floor. Once he had the bag packed, Otto went back downstairs and put it and the car seat into his car. Only then did he return to the little boy and his grandmother.

"All set."

"Thank you, Otto. Danke."

Otto smiled and pulled Toby into his lap and bouncing him gently. It was only a minute more before the ambulance arrived and the paramedics loaded up Nana. Otto buckled Toby into his car seat, singing a little song to help keep the frightened child calm, and followed the ambulance to the hospital.

Toby starred out the window the whole way. Otto watched him in the rear view mirror. Barbara greeted Otto and Toby when they walked in.

"They just took her back for x-rays and to do some work on her leg," she explained, "It might take an hour, it might be longer. It just depends on how the x-rays go." (1)

Otto nodded and rubbed Toby's back soothingly, "Alright zen. I am going to take Bärchen to get something to eat."

Barbara nodded and rushed off back to her class. In the hospital café, Otto sat with Toby in his lap, trying to tempt the toddler into eating a few dinosaur chicken nuggets or mac&cheese.

"Bitte, Bärchen,"* Otto begged, "You must eat. Just a little?"

Toby shook his head and buried his face in Otto's chest. Otto sighed and put the food down. He put the lids back on the containers and put the containers in the diaper bag.

"Eet vvill be alright," Otto assured Toby, rubbing his back, "Nana vvill be alright. Das verspreche ich, Bärchen."*

They went back to the waiting room and Otto continued to rub Toby's back. It didn't take long for Toby to fall asleep. Otto pulled the blanket from Toby's bag and wrapped it around the boy. He noticed that the blanket was the same color as Toby's skin was in his alien form.

"I hate to bother you," one of the nurses whispered as she approached, "But...I can't help myself! Your son is _adorable."_

Before Otto could correct her, the nurse left. The changling looked down at the sleeping toddler in his arms.

Nana looked up as Otto entered her room.

"Barbara said you vvanted to talk to me?" The changling said, sitting in the chair beside her bed.

"I did," Nana wiped her eyes, "Otto...I...I can't keep Toby Pie."

" **WAS!?** "*

"I won't be able to go back to work because of my leg, even once it's better. And, without being able to work I can't support him. My retirement fund only has enough for me and that is if I sell the house. I _want_ to keep Toby Pie, but I _can't_."

Otto struggled with what to say, "But...vvhy are you telling _me_?"

"Be-because I want-wanted to ask if you would take care of him untill...untill they find a-a per-permanent ho-ho-home for my Toby Pie," Nana was crying now.

Otto felt tears prick his own eyes. He loved Toby and Nana.

"I-I won't ask you to keep him-"

"But I vvill."

Nana's head snapped back to him, "What?"

"I vvill adopt Toby," Otto professed, "Eef-Eef you vvill let me. I vvill be _happy_ to adopt Toby."

Tears rollled down Nana's cheeks, "Are-are you sure?"

"Bärchen needs someone who understands how...special...he ees," Otto began, "Und, eef I adopt him, he vvill still be een ze same neighborhood vith Jim und he vvill still be able to visit _you!"_

Nana smiled threw her tears and hugged the German being(2).

"Thank you!" She sobbed, "Thank you!"

"What?!"

Otto loooked between Barbara and Walt.

"Otto, are you _sure_ about this?"

"Not really," Otto admitted, "But I am prepared to do vvhat I can for Toby. I vvant vvhat ees best for him and I _do_ believe zat I can provide zat for him."

Walt and Barbara exchanged a look.

"Well, Otto," Barbara smiled, "We'll help you in anyway we can."

"But," Walt interjected, " I have one thing to ask you. Have you decided?"

Otto looked his brother dead in the eye, "I hat. I vvill leave ze Order."

Toby blinked up at his new father as Otto tucked him into bed. They had finnaly finished the adoption process and moved Toby's things into his new room. Otto ran his hand threw Toby's curls, which were still damp from his bath.

"Guten nacht, Bärchen. Papa liebt dich."*

He kissed Toby's forehead and turned on the Scooby Doo night light before heading downstairs to the kitchen. Otto placed his hands on the counter and hung his head.

"Chaka?" His goblin hopped up on the counter next to him.

"Es geht mir gut, Fragwa," Otto sighed, petting the green creature, "Es geht mir gut."*

Lenora smiled as she walked threw the halls of the high school, making her way to the teachers' lounge.

"It's great to have ya back, Otto,"Lawrence said as she walked in.

"Eet ees gut to be back," Otto agreed, "Lenora! Guten morgen!"*

"Otto!" Lenora hugged him, "How have you been?"

"I am vvell. Und you?"

"I'm fine. Where have you been?"

"Paternity leave."

Lenora felt her heart stop, "What?"

"Paternity leave," Otto repeated, fishing his wallet out of his pocket, "Zis ees Toby. I adopted him und took some time off to help him get settled."

Lenora and Lawrence leaned in to get a better look at the photos. There was one of Walt's son with a chubby boy that could only be Toby, one of Toby sitting on an old woman's lap, and one of Otto cuddling Toby at the courthouse.

"He's beautiful, Otto," Lenora felt her heart warm as she looked at the last photo.

"Danke, Lenora," Otto put the wallet away, "Perhaps I could bring him een some day to meet you all."

"I could talk to Mary and see about settin' up a play date between your young un and Steve," Lawrence offered.

"Um...I don't zink zat vvill be happening for a vvhile," Otto admited, "Bärchen has been zrew a lot. Eet may be a little vvhile yet before he ees ready to be around more children. Bärchen doesn't talk, you see."

"Who what?" Lawrence raised an eyebrow.

"Toby," Otto clerified, "He doesn't talk. He knows some sign language und he hears just fine, but he ees only two-years-old."

Lenora starred at Otto, slack jawed. She hugged Otto again.

"Well, if you ever need a babysitter, you can ask me."

Otto smiled playfully, "Eef I needed a babysitter eet vvill be because I am VVITH you."

"What?"

"Um..."Otto blushed, "Ze...because of ze play!"

"R-right," Lenora blushed as well.

"I'm gonna be sick," Lawrence grumbled.

Fragwa patterned along on the ceiling as he followed Otto and Toby into the little boy's bedroom. It was only a week before Toby's third birthday and the toddler still had yet to talk.

"He'll talk again in his own time," the doctor had assured Otto.

Otto settled Toby into the toddler bed and Fragwa settled at Toby's feet.

"Guten Nacht, Bärchen," Otto said, just like every other night, "Papa leibt dich."

Then he kissed Toby's forehead and turned on the Scooby Doo nightlight. Just as he was about to close the door, the German changling heard something that made his heart stop.

"Guten nacht, Papa."

Otto felt a tear roll down his cheek as he shut the door. He walked down to the kitchen in a daze and collapsed into one of the chairs, dissolving into tears. He didn't even know why he was crying! With shaking hands, the polymorph pulled out his phone and called his brother.

"Otto?" Walt answered, "You're crying. Is everything alright?"

"Toby spoke," Otto choked out, "He _spoke_ , Vvalt! Out loud! He told me 'Guten nacht, Papa'!"

Walt laughed at the other end of the phone, "So, are you crying because he spoke or because he called you Papa?"

Otto let out a shaky laugh in return, "I don't know, Vvalt. Just...he's talking."

Lenora ruffled her sheet music as she entered the music classroom.

"This is it Lenora," She told herself, "You can do it. Just go in there and...ask him!"

Among the faculty at Arcadia Oaks High School, few were on first name terms. Everyone called Lawrence by his first name, if only because it was easier than trying to pronounce his last name. No one was on a first name basis with Uhl! And, obviously, Strickler and Otto were on a first name basis. They were brothers after all. But, there was only one person who could get away with calling her 'Lenora' and that person was Herr Otto Scaarbach. Their coworkers had been astonished when the reclusive theater director/ maths teacher and the bubbly, German, music teacher had become fast friends. But, then again, Otto was very good at making friends.

"Otto?" She asked as she handed him the sheet music for their next play, "Will you and your 'Little Bear' be attending Counsel Woman Nuñes's cook out tomorrow? I hear everyone is bringing their children. I even got my sister to let me bring my nephew, Elijah."

"Vve may," Otto replied, "But, vve may not be able to stay vary long. I take Toby to see hees Nana every Freitag.* She is hees berz-vader's muzer."

"Oh," Lenora tried not to sound disappointed, "I see."

Otto smiled gently up at her, "Vvould you and Eli like to join us? Nana says vve may bring friends."

Lenora was surprised by the offer, "I'd like that. I'll ask my sister if it's alright to bring Eli."

Otto grinned, gold tooth catching the light,"Wunderbar! I look forvard to seeing you zen, Meine Freundin!"(3)

'Freundin,' Lenora rolled the world over in her mind, 'Friend.'

Otto zipped up Toby's to-go bag and leaned into the living room to check on his son. The now three-year-old had finished putting away the last of his toys and was now looking at the CDs for one to play in the car.

"Bist du bereit für deine Schuhe, Bärchen?"*

"Ja, Papa!"*

Toby grabbed his favorite CD and ran to Otto. Otto lifted Toby and swung him over his head. The little boy shrieked with laughter and hugged his Papa around the neck. Suddenly, there was aa nock on the door.

"Zat must be Lenora und Elijah," Otto said, switching to English and moving Toby to his hip, "Are you ready to meet zem, Bärchen?"

Toby didn't reply. Otto wasn't surprised. He knew his son still wasn't too keen on meeting new people. He was only ever outgoing around his new cousin. Otto opened the door and found Lenora standing on the stoop with an _absolutely_ tiny boy on her hip.

"Guten tag, Lenora,"* Otto greeted, "Und you must be Eli."

"Elijah," Lenora corrected, "My sister doesn't like it when I call him 'Eli'."

"Do you like being called 'Elijah', mein jung?"* Otto addressed the boy, "Toby prefers to be called 'Toby' razer zan 'Tobias'."

Elijah shook his head, "I like 'Eli'. Elijah is real long."

Otto smiled, "Alright, zen Eli eet ees."

He then whispered to Lenora, "Vvhat your seester doesn't know vvon't hurt her."

Lenora smiled back and tried not to laugh, "Oh! I'm sorry, Toby. I forgot to introduce myself. I'm Lenora Janeth, I work with your Papa and Uncle Walt."

Toby waved.

"Vvell, since vve are all here, let's get ze jungen een to ze car und head over to ze party."

Lenora retrieved Eli's rear-facing car seat from her car and they quickly had the boys strapped into the car. Otto seized the opportunity alone to ask Lenora a serious question about her nephew.

"Lenora, um, how old ees Eli?"

"He's three-years-old," Lenora insisted, "Eli was a micro-premie. He was born three weeks early and spent the first month and a half of his life in an incubator. (4) That's why his mother is so over protective of him. Um...she-she's going to be picking him up from the party because she doesn't want him going to Nana's."

Otto nodded, "I understand, Lenora. Danke for letting me know."

They got into the car and soon all four of them were ready to go.

"Bärchen, can you geeve Lenora your CD so vve can leesten to eet on ze vvay?" Otto addressed his son.

Toby shyly held out his CD for the woman. It was one of Otto's mixed CDs. He had made this one after he adopted the boy and it had both German and English children's songs on it. It didn't take long for Toby and Eli to start singing along, even if Eli didn't know the words to the German songs.

The Stricklers were already at the party when the four arrived.

"Otto! Ms. Janeth! I was beginning to wonder what was taking you two so long," Walt said as they walked in.

"All the kids are in the back," Barbara explained, "I think Uhl, Lawrence, and Javier have set the kiddy pool and hose to make water slide for the little ones."

Lenora shook her head, "Miranda didn't send any spare clothes with Eli. No water slide for you, Sweetie."

Eli pouted but nodded. The tiny boy took Toby by the hand andd they headed out to the back yard. Under the watchful eyes of Otto and Lenora. Toby perked when he saw Jim with the other children. Only then did Otto allow himself to relax and join the other adults.

"Eet ees Toby's first time een a large group of cheeldren," he explained to Lenora and Ophelia, who had approached with her, "I vvas just a leetle anxious about how he vvould act."

"Well, he can't be any worse than Mary and Lawrence's boy," Ophelia insisted, "Are you kidding me?! He's at it again!"

Out in the yard, Lawrence had pulled a young, blond boy to the side. A blond woman, Mary, stood nearby with her arms crossed. They both were talking sternly to Steve. Otto and Lenora couldn't hear what they were saying but soon Steve was wrapped in a warm hug from both the adults. Steve then ran back to the rest of the kids and rejoined the fun.

"That boy hasn't stopped picking on the other children since he got here," Ophelia complained, "Let's hope that whatever Lawrence and Mary said this time does the trick."

Otto and Lenora exchanged a nervous glance.

The party continued without a hitch for the next several hours. Then Nomura arrived.

"Does this munchkin belong anyone at this party?" She had a little, Japanese girl holding her hands and walking on her feet, "I found her in the front yard."

"What's your name, Cutie?" Barbara knelt in front of the girl.

"Mary Wang," she replied.

Ophelia and Javier searched the party for anybody with the name Wang. They couldn't find anyone. Walt flipped out his phone and called the police department's non-emergency line.

"Hello, I'm at the Nuñes party and we have a little girl who's parents are missing...She was found in the front yard and her parents are not at the party...Mary Wang. Mary, can you tell me how old you are?"

"I'm three-years-old," Mary answered proudly, holding up three of her tiny fingers.

"She's three-years-old...she has black hair and brown eyes...Yes...Yes...Ok, thank you. They're sending an Officer over to asses the situation and problebly take Mary back to the station until they find her parents."

Barbara took Mary to the back yard to play with the other children. She soon joined Eli in the inflatable ball pit. Barbara and Lenora sat monitoring the children to keep them from getting hurt. Eventually, a tall, dark skinned, officer arrived to the party, holding hands with a little girl.

"Officer Scott?" Walt gasped.

"Walt Strickler?" The Officer replied.

"You two know eachother?" Lenora asked?

"We do. To make a long story short, he helped Barbara and I out the day Jim was born."

"Hello, everyone. I'm Officer Scott and this is my daughter, Darcy. It's bring your kid to work day. Now, where is Mary?"

"She's out back with the other kids," Ophelia explained, "She doesn't seem to realize anything is wrong."

Officer Scott and Darcy followed her to the back yard but stiffened as soon as he saw Mary.

"Darcy, why don't go play. Just stay out of the water, ok Princess?" He told his daughter.

"OK, Daddy," Darcy said before running off to play.

"Is something wrong, Officer Scott?" Barbara asked.

"I know where Mary's parents are," the officer whispered, "Their car collided with a tree down the road."

"Are they alright?"Barbara's doctor instincts kicked in.

Officer Scott shook his head, "I'm afraid not. They...neither of them made it to the hospital."

"How did Mary get down here?" Lenora whispered.

"Vvhy ees Mary unharmed?" Otto questioned.

"We don't know," Scott insisted, "We didn't even know that Mary existed until you called."

"What will happen to her now?"Lenora asked.

"She'll go to the station untill we are able to locate her next of kin. If we can't find anyone than...she'll be put into foster care," Scott explained quietly.

"I could take her."

The other three turned and starred at Otto.

"What?"

"I am a registered foster parent," Otto explained, "I vvill _happily_ take her een."(5)

"I'll make a few calls," Officer Scott nodded, "I'll see if she can stay here untill they know and, in the case that we can't find any family, we can get everything worked out for you to take her home, Mr..."

"Scaarbach," Otto held out his hand for a handshake, "My name ees Otto Scaarbach."

Officer Scott shook his hand then turned to Ophelia, "Would it be alright with you if I left Darcy playing with the other kids while I make these calls?"

"I don't see why not," Ophelia replied.

While Scott went outside, Lenora and Otto kept an eye on the playing children. All the children were quick to accept Darcy as one of their own, just as they had when Mary had joined the party. Claire and Mary in particular seemed to bond with the dark skinned girl the most. Toby mostly stayed close to Jim and the two were often close to the three girls. To everyone's surprise, Steve had changed his tune completely and was doing everything he could to protect Eli. It was actually really cute. Suddenly, Barbara materialized next to Otto.

"Walt wants a word with you," She informed him, "I'll help Lenora keep an eye on the kids until you get back."

Otto nodded and headed into the house to find his brother. Walt was standing next to a window facing the back yard.

"Vvhat ees eet Vvalt?"

"There is something about Mary that caught my eye," Walt explained, "And I know that you noticed something is different about her, too. What do you smell, Bruderlein?"(6)

Otto knew exactly what his brother was talking about, "She ees not human."

"Well, she's not a changling. I don't think she's a polymorph, either."

"Nein. She ees not a changling. She smells...like wasser*. Like...ein fisch.*"

"Otto, are you implying what I _think_ you're implying?"

"I do not zink she ees a siren. She vvould have everyvone here wrapped eef she vvas. Nor ees she a selkie, she has no pelt."

"...ok...you've lost me. She can't possibly be a mermaid, she has legs."

"Not a _Scandinavian_ mermaid or a _Greek_ mermaid. Und she ees clearly not an Irish or a Scottish mermaid, she ees to pretty. But, mermaids of ze Pacific, of Japan und Australia, have legs vvhen zey are dry. You can see zat she ees avoiding ze wasser und she vvon't hug any of ze kinder zat are vvet."(7)

"She is holding hands with Claire right now and Claire has been on the water slide all day."

"'Damp' ees not 'vvet'."

"So, did you offer to take her in just to keep an eye on her?"

"Nein. I meant vvhat I said. I vvill be happy to take Mary een. Her und Toby get along und she ees a very svveet girl."

Walt smiled proudly at his little brother and nodded, "Well, then, you have my support. And, if you ever need a babysitter, I doubt Barbara would complain if I offered our assistance."

"Danke, Vvalt."

"Alrigh, Mr. Scaarbach," Officer Scott approached the two brothers, "I've got the paperwork but I'll be needing to see _your_ paperwork inn order for you to take Mary home. If we can't find any family that is."

"Of course, Officer."

Otto followed Officer Scott out to his car and pulled his own paperwork out off his glove box. Before they had even finished exchanging the paperwork, Officer Scott got a call from the station.

"Officer Scott here...Yes...Yes. We were just working out the paperwork...No...Are you sure? You haven't been looking for that long...Wow! Ok...Ok, I'll let them know...Yes. Thank you, " he turned to Otto,"You'll be taking Mary home. Both of her parents had no siblings and her grandparents all passed in the past ten years. Only one was even still living when Mary was born."

Otto nodded, "Alright, zank you for letting me know, Officer Scott."

Otto looked in the rear-veiw mirror and smiled. Toby and Mary were babbling animatedly to eachother. Otto turned his eye over to Lenora. She had wound up arguing with her sister when the other woman arived to pick up Eli. Lenora caught his eye and offered a small smile.

"Eyes on the road, Otto."

The polymorph blushed, turning his eyes back to the road. It wasn't long before he pulled into the parking lot of Nana's apartment building. Otto got out and lifted Toby out of his car seat while Lenora gathered Mary from her's. Otto led the way up to Nana's apartment and nocked on the door.

"There you two are!" The old woman said as she opened the door, leaning on her cane, "Oh! Who's this?"

"Nana, zis ees Mary Vvang und Lenora Janez," Otto explained, stumbling a bit over the last names, "Mary vvill be staying vviz Toby und I for a vvhile und Lenora ees meine Frundin from vvork."

Nana looked Lenora up and down before letting everyone in, "Well, it's wonderful to meet you both. Any friend of Otto and Toby Pie is a friend of mine.

Otto settled the two toddlers on the floor with a few toys from Toby's bag before heading into the kitchen to help Nana and Lenora with dinner.

"Oh! I think Lenora and I have this part covered, Otto," Nana said, "Why don't you go set the table."

"Alright, Nana."

After he left the kitchen, Nana turned to Lenora.

"I have to wonder if he quite knows what he's gotten himself into," The older woman said to the younger.

"What do you mean?" Lenora asked, looking away from the mushrooms she was cutting.

"Well, he's just one man after all," Nana continued, "With two little ones, Otto's going to be needing some help."

"His brother and sister are always offfering to watch Toby while Otto works on the play with me," Lenora explained, "And I have offered my assistance a few times."

"But does he know anything about taking care of little girls?"

"He knows he can ask me if he needs any help with little girls. I like Otto and I care about Toby and Mary, too."

"That's good to hear, Dearie," Nana smiled, "That's good to hear."

Toby and Mary both fell asleep on the way back to the Scaarbach house. Otto carried Toby into the house and Lenora carried Mary. After Otto got his son into his pajamas and Mary was carefully dressed in one of Otto's old T-shirts, both the toddlers were tucked into Toby's bed. Somehow, both children slept threw it all.

With the little one's taken care of, Otto walked Lenora to the door.

"I had a great time today, Otto,"Lenora told him, "Even with the few unexpected surprises."

"I deed, too," Otto agreed, "Perhaps...vve could do eet again sometime? Just ze two of us?"

Lenora blushed and smiled, "I'd like that. Does Tuesday work for you?"

"Ja. Zat vvorks for me eef eet vvorks for you."

Lenora smiled and kissed Otto on the cheek, "Then I'll see you at work on Monday."

Otto's eyes were wide behind his glasses,"I'll see you Monday."

AN: This one was kinda a slog to write at the end. I love how it turned out but it was difficult to actually get it typed. I kinda wanted to write more of Single Parent Otto but I guess that will all have to wait until the sequel. Aw yeah! The sequel is already in the works! This chapter is ain't even the halfway mark and I already have a sequel in the works!

German translations:

Bitte, Bärchen: Please, Little Bear.

Das verspreche ich, Bärchen: I promise, Little Bear.

WAS: what

Guten nacht, Bärchen. Papa liebt dich: Goodnight, Little Bear. Daddy loves you.

Es geht mir gut: I'm fine.

Guten Morgen: Good Morning.

Meine Frundin: My friend(Feminine) implied My girlfriend

Bist du bereit für deine Schuhe: Are you ready for your shoes?

Ja, Papa: Yes, Daddy.

Guten Tag: Good Day.

Mein Junge: My Boy.

Wasser: water.

Ein fisch: a fish.

1)I don't actually know how this works so I kinda bull shitted this stuff...sorry...

2) I'm pretty sure this isn't how this works either but...oh well.

3) Apparently if a man refers to a woman as 'Meine Freundin' it implies that she is his girlfriend. This is often lost on people who do not know the language well.

4)I have friends who were Micro-Premies and I thought that reminded me a lot of Eli. So, here's a new headcannon.

5)Lenora be like, "Otto! You have no idea how attractive this makes you, do you!

6)Another headcannon I have is that each of the changlings has some heightened sense. Walt has enhanced eye sight, it annoys his students. Nomura has enhanced hearing, hence why she whistles when she stalks. Like how a bat screaches. Otto has an enhanced sense of smell.

7) Based off of the TV show H2O...I have very little info on the matter other wise. The Irish and Scottish mermaid thing is baced off of Harry Potter.


	7. A Fairy in Trollmarket

AN: A pretty short chapter. It's mostly to show a few characters that haven't been seen much. Also, Jim, Toby, and Mary are five years old now.

Two cars pulled into the Arcadia Oaks Canal and under the Arcadia Centeral Bridge. Four people got out and, looked around for anybody watching them. Otto, Lenora, and Barbara each got out one of the three children from the cars while Walt made his way over with the Horngazle to open the portal. The families made their way down the christal staircase. Otto chuckled as he watched the look on his wife's face. It was Lenora's first trip to Heartstone Trollmarket and her excitement was made evident by her wide eyes behind her violet glasses.

"Zaubermaus,*" Otto reached forward and caught Lenora by the arm, "I am happy zat you are excited but you can look around vvhen vve get to ze bottom of ze stairs. I do not vvant you und Mary to go tumbling down zem."

Lenora blushed and shifted the little girl in her arms, "Sorry Bussibär*. I-I'm just so excited!"

"I know, Lenora," Otto shifted Toby to his other hip and kissed his wife, "Und vve can ask Blinky all your questions vvhen vve get to ze library."

"Can I go swimming in the lake again, Papa?" Mary chirped.

"Yeah!" Jim and Toby began cheering.

"If you three behave," Walt promised, "We'll go to the lake when we finish at Uncle Blinky and Uncle Arrgh's."

"But you lover birds might want to keep the kissing to a minimum," Barbara joked, "You know how Draal feels about kisses."

The two families shared a laugh at their friend's expense. At the foot of the stairs, Jim, Toby, and Mary were set on the ground and allowed to run forward. Everyone knew not to harm the three 'whelps'. Jim shifted into his troll form and Toby into his Acoridian form as they ran.

Otto thought he could hear a slight buzz coming from Lenora as they walked. He knew his wife well enough to know that if he let go of her hand, she would run off into Trollmarket and it would take him hours to find her again. The children, at least, knew how to get to Blinky's library and who to ask for help if they got lost. It wasn't long before Lenora started dragging her husband along as she ran past all the different shops, giddy as a schoolgirl.

Jim came running back to his parents, "Mummy! Daddy! Uncle Kanjigar and Draal are here, too!"

Walt scooped his son up onto his shoulders, "Are they really, Young Atlas?"

The families entered the library to find Blinky and Kanjigar talking about some of the ancient books on Troll lore. Blinky had him and Arrrgh's geode in his lap as he always did when reading. Arrrgh was resting his head on the table while Mary braided his thick green hair. Draal was participating in a tickle fight with Toby. A tickle fight that was more Draal tickling Toby than Toby tickling Draal.

Lenora's eyes grew wide again and she gasped. She darted forward and started running around the trolls. Arrrgh and Draal she had met several times. In fact Arrrgh would occasionally stay in their basement, at the request of Kanjigar after Walt got back from a bad meeting with the Janis Order. But, she had never met Blinky or Kanjigar themselves.

"OhMyGosh! OhMyGosh!" She squealed, before babbling off in a language the trolls couldn't understand.

"An excitable one I see," Kanjigar chuckled.

Otto shrugged, "It's her first time in Trollmarket. Und she's been out of ze magical vvorld for a vvhile. Just give her a moment, she'll calm down."

"Speaking of which," Walt turned to the trollhunter, "I wasn't expecting to see you untill after my meeting tonight, Kanjigar."

"Oh," the trollhunter looked away, "Blinky and I were just discussing...um...Ok so it's a book club. Don't tell Vendel."

Barbara laughed, "No where in the rules does it say that the Trollhunter can't have a hobby."

"That's what **I** keep trying to tell him!" Draal called over, watching a dizzy Jim and Toby stumble around like drunken sailors.

"Stay out of this!" Kanjigar begged his son, "Stricklander, why must you and your family insist on encouraging him like this?"

"It's fun to watch you squirm," Walt placed his hands on Jim's shoulders to keep the boy from falling over, "And you seriously need to lighten up. Have a little fun once in a while."

"I have to agree with Strickler," Blinky pipped up, shifting his grip on the geode in his lap.

Jim shook his head to clear the last of his dizziness. Then, he quietly stepped forward and peered at the blue and green stone in his uncle's lap.

"When will the jod hatch, Uncle Blinky?"

" _Ge-_ ode, Jim," Blinky corrected with a slight chuckle, "And it will only be about another ten years."

Jim looked a little disappointed. He leaned forward and whispered to the living stone, "I can't wait to meet you, little cousin."(1)

Barbara chuckled and looked at Walt. They had considered trying for another baby but, with Walt as a spy, neither of them wanted to introduce a baby to their crazy life just yet.

"What are me and Toby, then!" Mary called from her perch on Arrrgh's shoulders, "Chopped Liver?"

"You two don't count as little cousins!" Jim insisted, "You're only two months younger than me! And Tobes is only three months younger than me! Uncle Blinky and Uncle Arrrgh's baby is gonna be a baby when we're almost growned ups."

"Stop fighting you two," Otto ordered, "Or no lake. Blinky, I hope you do not mind but..."

He ushered Lenora, who had finally calmed down, forward.

"I had a few questions I wanted to ask you, Mr. Galadrigal."

"Please, just call me 'Blinky'," the blue troll stood, holding the geode in his lower arms and offering one of his uppper hands for a handshake, "Ask away, Mrs. Scaarbach."

"Lenora is fine. And, um...are...are there any...fairies in or around Trollmarket? I know there are gnomes but..."

"Fairies? Nonsense!" Blinky lauughed, "The fairies lost the war to the pixies."

The library was overtaken by silence. Lenora starred at Blinky in horror.

"W-war? W-when?"

"Over three hundred years ago," Blinky handed the geode to Arrrgh and went over to the bookshelves, "The fairies were completely wiped out."

Lenora sat heavily in the empty chair. Otto hugged her from behind resting his chin between her poofy pig-tails. Lenora clasped her hands around his.

"That-that's not possible," she insisted, "I saw one six years ago. Almost to the day! In Italy!"

"Are you sure?" Kanjigar gasped as Blinky began flipping threw a book on the fairy-pixie war.

"It could have been a trick of the light."

Lenora leaned forward to look at the drawing in the book. Otto released her from the hug but kept a supportive hand on her shoulder.

Lenora burst out laughing, "Tha-That's not a fairy! That's a FAIRYLIGHT _PIXIE_!

Blinky and Kanjigar exchanged a look.

"A fairylight pixie?"

"I've never heard of such a thing. How would you know something like that?"

Lenora lept to her feet,"Because _I'm_ a Fairy."

In a flash, Lenora had transformed. Her black curls hung down her back, held in place by golden rings. The loose, blue chiton was attached to her wrists with gold bracelets and tied around her waist with a thin, gold rope. Transparent, golden wings were folded down her back, almost as if they were part of her outfit. Everyone's jaws dropped. Everyone, that is, except Otto.

"How...How..."Kanjigar couldn't form words.

"Shakespeare," Walt gasped, "Let me guess. You helped Will with a few of his plays, didn't you."

Lenora smiled, "Maranda and I both helped Billy. I take it you helped him, too?"

Walt started laughing, "When was the last time you were in Greece?"

"At the hight of the Colosseum's popularity. I couldn't tell you the year. Maranda and I left Greece for Rome about that time."

"Ah! Were you an action figure collector or a, ahem, 'perfume' collector."

"Action figures AND sandels. You?"

"Action figures! Even back then the 'perfume' thing was disgusting. How much of it all do you remember?"

"However much wasn't replaced with the wine my sister so much adored."(2)

"Mein Gott*."

"There are two of them!"

Walt and Lenora turned to face thier spouses. Otto was leaning playfully on the chair his wife had vacated and Barbara was doing a teasing impression of The Scream.

"What? I don't get to talk about _being_ there often!"Walt defended.

Jim tugged on his mother's shirt, "Mummy, Draal said he'd take us to the lake. Can we go? Please?"

Barbara smiled andd rolled her eyes, "How about we all go to the lake? Blinky, Arrrgh, Kanji'? You three want to join us?"

Blinky hurried to put away his books and Arrrgh put their geode back in it's nest. Toby happily climbed up on Arrrgh's shoulders and Mary took her mother's hand. Otto grabbed Lenora's other hand. Walt and Barbara swung Jim between them as they walked.

"Are you coming, _Trollhunter_?" Walt called over his shoulder.

Kanjigar thought for a moment, "Well...Sunset isn't for another hour...that's when I have to go on patrol...ONLY BECAUSE IT MEANS I GET TO THROW DRAAL IN THE LAKE!"

"What!?" Draal began sprinting away from his father, "Father! Why have you betrayed me!?"

The rest of the family laughed as they made their way to the underground lake. On the way, Walt noticed Bagdwella getting ready to go scavenging.

"Bagdwella," he called, "Are you going out tonight?"

"I had _planed_ on it. Why?" The ruby haired troll asked, her gnome, Nolla scurrying up to her shoulder.

"Be extra careful tonight," Walt warned, "Bular's been in a bad mood lately and he'll be prowling tonight."

Bagdwella smiled a sharp toothed smile, "Thank you, Stricklander. But, I _can_ take care of myself."

Walt rolled his eyes good naturedly, "That's Bagdwella for you."

AN: Sorry it was so short. There was a bit of foreshadowing for the next two chapters in here as well as some foreshadowing for the ending. Also, at this point, Walt has been coming to Trollmarket for five years and is kinda like Gandalf to them. There are some people who don't like it when the Falilies come to visit but, for the most part, either nobody cares or they love the Stricklers and the Scaarbachs.

German translations:

Zaubermaus: Magic Mouse

Bussibär: Kissy Bear

Mein Gott: My God

1) I think I died of cuteness overdose writing this. And Barbara did, too.

2) Honestly, this conversation was planed back in...like...Young Atlas. Yeah, I think that was when I planed this conversation.


	8. The trollhunter's Secret

AN: Just a little warning. The beginning is aa bit of an angst fest...You may want your tissues...

Walt knew something was wrong the second his son, niece, and nephew walked into class late. None of them offered an excuse. They just walked in, sat at their desks, and avoided his eye. Jim was shaking; Toby looked like he was going to throw up; and Mary simply stared at her desk. Yes. Something was _very_ wrong.

"Jim, Mary, Toby," he said when the bell rang at the end of class, "I would like to talk to you three for a moment."

Turning to face the trio, he was surprised to see that none of them had moved from their seats.

"Alright you three, what happened?"

The second Toby lifted his hands and started signing, Walt grabbed the phone on his desk andd called his brother's classroom. If Toby wasn't talking then whatever happened had to have been serious.

"Otto. Yes, I know you have a class right now, thats why I called the classroom phone. Toby's gone nonverbal...I don't know. None of them have said anything yet. Jim looks like he's about to cry and I think Mary may be in shock."

Walt turned to the teens and saw what Toby was trying to say.

"Otto. G-get to my office. Fast!"

He slammed the phone back onto the receiver and approached his family.

"Easy, Young Atlas. I've got you. Toby, can you help your sister? We're going to meet your Papa in my office. Alright?"

Toby swallowed hard and nodded. Leaning on eachother, the siblings followed their uncle to his office. In said office, Walt sat Jim on the sopha and guided Mary to the chair behind his desk. Toby made himself comfortable next to Jim.

"Vvalt! Was. Da. HÖLLE!* A little explanation vvould be nice! You just hung up vvith no- Bärchen? Prinzessin? Was ist passiert?*"

Walt sat on the arm of the sopha and put his hand on Jim's shoulder, "Toby, can you tell your Papa what happened? Or would someone eles like explain?

Toby lifted his hands, which had begun to shake, and signed, "Uncle Kanjigar."

Otto knelt in front of his son, "Vvvhat happened, Bärchen?"

"He-*Hic*-he's dead," Jim said softly.

Walt starred at his son for a moment, "Howw do you know that, Young Atlas?"

"W-we were running la-late," Jim choked out, "I-I-I took to long making l-lunches. S-s-so we *hic* so we took the...the canal so we could make it on time. As we *Hic* went threw, Mary saw something under the bridge. We went to investigate and-and-and..."

Walt gathered his son into his arms while Otto, already holding Mary, gathered Toby into his embrace as well. Neither of them needed to ask what the teens had found on their way to school that morning.

"Da," Jim whimpered, not looking up, "I kn-*hic* I know who the next Trollhunter is."

Walt stroked his son's hair. He knew how close Jim and Draal had become over the years.

"It's going to be-"

Walt's heart stopped when Jim held out the blue and silver amulet.

 _"Dear God, no!"_ Walt thought, " _Not him! Not my son! Anyone but Jim, please! Anyo-_ "

"Waltholomew Stricklander."

Jim began sobbing anew and Walt's blood turned to ice. He looked to Otto, sitting on the floor with an arm around each of his own children.

"Fleidermous?"* The younger brother squeeked out, a look of abject terror painted on his face.

Walt took a deap breath and nuzzled Jim gently,"It's going to be alright, Young Atlas. Shh. Shh. I promise, everything is going to be alright."

Otto stood and settled Toby and Mary on either side of Walt..

"I'm going to tell Lenora zat vve are taking ze kids home."

Walt nodded and extended his arms around his niece and nephew.

Otto quietly nocked on his wife's classroom door. Lenora glanced at him and turned back to her class.

"Do problems 1-15 in your textbooks. I'll be right back."

She stepped out into the hallway and faced her husband, "What happened, Otto? Toby, Mary, and Jim haven't arrived. Are they alright?"

"Sie...Sie waren spät im Unterricht*," Otto began.

Wether he was speaking German because he didn't want the students to understand him or because he was to shaken to speak English, Lenora couldn't tell.

"Are they alright?"

Otto took a deap, shaking breath and covered his mouth. He shook his head as tears threatened to roll down his cheeks.

"Sie fanden Kanjigar im K-Kanal zer-zertrümmert. L-Lenora...Der Trollhunter. Est V-VValt!"

Lenora gasped and hugged her husband. Otto returned the hug, letting his tears finnaly fall.

"V-Vvalt und ich nehmen die Kinder mit nach Hause," Otto explained after a moment.

Lenora nodded and kissed him, gently wiping his tears away. Otto kissed her back before heading back to his brother's office.

Barbara was in the kitchen when Walt and Jim walked in.

"Walt? Jim?" She steppped into the hall, "What happened?"

Walt sat Jim on the sopha,"Deap breaths, Young Atlas. I'm going to get your inhaler."(2)

Jim nodded and focused on getting his breathing back under controle. Walt went into the kitchen and got into the medicine cabinet.

"Walter," Barbara grabbed his shoulder,"What happened? Why is Jim having an anxiety attach?"

Walt stopped, inhaler clutched tight in his fist. After a deap breath he spoke, not facing his wife.

"Kanjigar is dead. The kids found him shattered in the canal this morning."

Barbara was silent. The hand on Walt's shoulder slid down his arm. Walt hugged her for only a moment, knowing he had to get Jim his inhaler BEFORE he told Barbara the rest. He watched Jim use the medical tool before returning to the kitchen. Barbara was still standing where he had left her. Briefly, he considered NOT telling her he was the Trollhunter just yet. Giving her more time to mourn the loss of Kanjigar. But that would only make her angry.

"B-Barbara...there's something eles you should know... The new Trollhunter..."

Barbara turned to face him, tears shining in her eyes.

"...I'm the new Trollhunter."

Barbara's entire mood changed in a snap.

"No."

It was firm. Like a fact.

"You can't. Being the Trollhunter's spy is dangerous enough! You can't be the Trollhunter!"

Walt sighed,"Well it's not like I have a choice in this matter!"

"There is _always_ a choice, Walter!" Barbara shouted, "Trollhunters are ALWAYS killed by Bular. A troll that you have a meeting with tonight! We just lost Kanjigar! Can you imagine what loosing you will do to Jim?! To Otto?! Lenora?! Toby and Mary?! What it will do to _ME_!?"

Walter snapped. He transformed into his troll form and wrapped his arms around Barbara. He pulled her against his chest in a firm, protective hug.

Barbara beat her fist halfheartedly against his chest, "Let go of me! L-Let go..."

Walt tightened his grip and pressed his nose into her hair. Barbara leaned her forhead against his sternum and finnaly let herslf cry. Walt just stood there, arms around his wife, nose in her hair.

"M-Mum? Da?"Jim was peaking into the kitchen, a blanket held around his shoulders and tears staining his face.

"It's alright, Jim," Walt held out one arm, offering the hug to his son.

Barbara leaned back and the two adults sandwiched their son between them. Walt wrapped his wings around his family as well as his arms.

"Everything is going to be ok," Walt repeated.

Barbara buried her face in Jim's thick, black hair, "You don't know that, Walt."

"No," he admited, "But I'll do everything in my power to make sure of it. I promised fifteen years ago that I would never leave you. I intend to keep that promise. Being the Trollhunter doesn't chang that. Not for one second."

Walt looked at the clock beside the bed. It was just about time for him to go to the museum and meet with Bular. He looked over at his wife and son, who had asked to sleep with his parents after the trauma of the day. Walt had no doubt that Toby and Mary were sleeping with their parents that night as well.

Walt carefully rolled out of bed and looked at the amulet.

 _"How the hell am I going to hide you from Bular?"_

Sighing, he put the amulet in his back pocket, kissed Barbara, and headed out to the car.

 _"Would leaving it in the car work? Or would it magically appear in my pocket"_

In the end, he left it in his pocket and marched, confidently, into the museum.

If anyone asked him (they didn't), Walter would have said that Bular was acting kinda strange that evening. Like he just wanted to be out of the meeting. Like he had somewhere eles he would rather be. But the short meeting worked in Walter's favor and he wasn't one to look a gift horse in the mouth.(3)

As soon as Bular ran out the back, Walt jumped back into his car and made his way to Trollmarket. For a place that recently lost a beloved citizen and their sole protector, Trollmarket was just as cheerful as ever. He passed Bagdwella on the stairs.

"Going up again, Bagdwella?" He asked, trying to get his mind off what he was about to tell the Trollhunters team, "I thought you went out just last night."

"Um! I-I did! But I-um-forgot something! Um...one of my bags! I left it at the old scrap yard and have to go back for it tonight...Haha."

Walt stopped and starred at the Troll-es, "Is that a new dress?"

"What? No! This is the same dress I always wear! Nothing new or fancy here!"

Walt began backing down the Chrystal staircase, "O...K...Guess Bular's not the only one acting strange tonight..."

At Blinky and Arrrgh's library, the mood was much more what one would expect. Blinky and Arrrgh had their heads bowed, Draal was brooding in the corner.

"Walter!" Blinky gasped, "You've finnaly arived! I saw Young Jim take the amulet this morning! Do you have it?"

"I do...but I don't you're going to like who the new Trollhunter is..."

"Jim?!"

"...No...For the glory of Merlin, Daylight is mine to camand."

Having seen Kanjigar transform many times, Walt knew what to expect. However, it was still a strange feeling being taken in the amulet's power. Glorifying the wizard that had killed his (sort of) mother. It was all very strange.

When he landed back on the ground, the changling tested his transforming abilities. Seeing if he could still transform between his human and troll forms. He could.

"Excuse me for a moment," Draal got to his feet and exited the library.

The others could all hear the terrifying roar that the troll released before returning to the library.

"I'm fine," Draal sat back in his corner.

"You're...taking this oddly well," Walt noted.

"Stricklander, I've lived with you for fifteen years. I've had time to adjust."

"On another topic, Master Walter," Blinky interrupted, "But what are we going to do about your spying on Bular?"

"The best way to avoid suspicion would be for me to continue," Walter pointed out, "And Blinky, please, you've called me 'Walter' for nearly sixteen years. Don't change that now."

"But that's not safe!" The six eyed troll insisted.

Walt sighed. It was going to be a long night.

Walter had only been the Trollhunter for a week when it happened.

Blinky walked into the Hero's Forge to find his Trollhunter flying around, in his armor, screaming his head off.

"Great Gorgus! What on earth is going on!"

Otto adjusted his glasses, "Gunra. Bular's oldest sister. Like him she vvas not sucked into ze Dark Lands. She has been dormant for several hundred years und now she is back. VVALT! COME DOWN HERE UND TELL BLIKY VVHAT GUNRA SAID!"

No one had ever seen Walter look so terrified when he landed. Even his wings were shaking! Despite that, his words were steady.

"Gunra said that she came back because she felt Bular was 'neglecting his duty' to return Gunmar to our world."

"Vvhat do you make of it?"

"I am uncertain. What do we know of this 'Gunra'?"

"She bigger. Stronger. Scarier."

Blinky turned to his husband. Arrrgh sat on the sidelines of the Forge, eyes glued to the ground.

"Zat is true. Und..."

"She takes _even more_ after her father than Bular."

AN: I made myself cry twice while writing this...I hope you all liked it.

German Translations:

Was. Da. HÖLLE!: What. The. HELL.

Bärchen? Prinzessin? Was ist passiert?:Little Bear? Princess? What's wrong?

Fleidermous: Bat

Sie...Sie waren spät im Unterricht: They...they were late for class.

Sie fanden Kanjigar im K-Kanal zer-zertrümmert. L-Lenora...Der Trollhunter. Es ist V-VValt!: They found Kanjigar sh-shattered in the c-canal. L-Lenora...The Trollhunter. It is W-Walt!

Walt und ich nehmen die Kinder mit nach Hause: Walt and I are taking the children home.

1)Being Trollhunter is a great honor...but it also has a 100% mortality rate with EVERY SINGLE Trollhunter being brutally murdered...by a guy Walt has to see regularly... I Imagine that would cause a _slight_ amount of panic in the family...

2) Because it's not just Jim and his single,overworked,would-have-to-work-appointments-around-an-unfixed-schedule(Which is damn near impossible) mum, Jim's anxiety can be properly addressed.

3) After all that angst, I tried to go back to the usual comedy of this fic. I hope there wasn't to much mood whiplash.


	9. Love is Strange

Warning: This chapter has a moment that is somewhere between an orange and a lime. Just hinting at something happening... Damn...never thought I would actually end up using the citrus scale...that went out of use just before I started writing fanfic...

Bagdwella looked over her bags and supplies, contemplating bringing her wagon with her.

"What do you think, Nolla?" She looked down at the gnome on her table, "Should we bring the wagon?"

Nolla chittered at her, still saying goodbye to her mate and young. Bagdwella rolled her eyes.

"Bagdwella?"

The trolless turned toward the voice and saw that it was Stricklander, the Trollhunter's changling spy, with his family.

"Are you going out tonight?"he asked.

"I had _planned_ on it," she called back, Nolla crawling up to her shoulder,"Why?"

"Be extra careful tonight," the changling warned, "Bular's been in a bad mood lately and he'll be prowling tonight."

Bagdwella gave him one of her best grinns, "Thank you, Stricklander. But I _can_ take care of myself."

Despite what she _said,_ Bagdwella was glad that the spy was amongst them. He always warned the citizens of Heartstone Trollmarket if they had to be extra careful of Bular. She had often been the one to watch Stricklander's whelp when Blinky and Arrrgh were unavailable.

Gathering her bags, and making sure Nolla was ready to go, Bagdwella made her way to the chrystal staircase. She knew that the sun would still be out but that didn't bother her to much. She liked to watch the sun set before she set out scavenging. She sat in the shadow of the bridge, Nolla resting on her headband, and watched the sun she would never see clearly sink behind the hills that surrounded Arcadia Oaks(1).

With a smile, Bagdwella shifted her bags and ran out into the canal. Each step she took caused a light 'tap' to echo off the cement. It didn't take long to find a place to start scavenging. Bagdwella hung into the dumpster and let Nolla scurry around on her own. Her legs hung out of the dumpster, her feet hanging off the ground, while they searched for anything they could sell in the shop.

"Chitta chit!" Nolla held a large metal disc above her head.

"Oh! Let me see that!"

The gnome plopped the disk into Bagdwella's waiting hands and scurried up her arm. The trolless dropped back to the ground and brushed her ruby bangs out of her eyes in order to get a better look. The disk reflected the moonlight perfectly. She had no doubt that it would sell fast.(2)

" **EEEEE!** Chit chit chit!" Nolla began jumping about and screeching in terror.

Bagdwella jumped, clutching the disk to her chest in surprise, and turned to see what had frightened the gnome. Bular the Black stood at the end of the allyway, red eyes glinting in the light of the full moon.

Bagdwella screamed. She dropped the disk and backed as close to the dumpster as she could, squeezing her eyes shut.

After a moment of nothing happening, Bagdwella chanced opening her eyes. Bular was still standing at the end of the alley, but his sword had fallen from his hand and now lay by his feet. Bagdwella took a deap breath and stood to her full hight.

Bular peered down at her, "You're not scared. Why?"

Bagdwella met his eyes, "If-If you wanted me dead, you would have killed me."

The monstrous troll growled and scooped up his sword. Bagdwella gasped and backed against the dumpster once more. But Bular simply turned and marched away.

Bagdwella sighed and slid down the dumpster untill she was sitting on the ground.

"Chitta?" Nolla put her hand against Bagdwella's cheek.

"Th-that was...*groan*...I don't know. Let's just...hope it never happens again."

"Chit!"

Bagdwella was unable to get her encounter with Bular out of her head. It had been two weeks and nothing had come of it. She had decided not to mention it to the Trollhunter or any of his team bacause, well, nothing had actually happened. Bular hadn't done anything, just talk to her.

"Hello?" An unfamiliar voice broke into her thoughts, "You're Bagdwella, right?"

Bagdwella turned and saw the wife of Stricklander's brother standing on her shop. The woman looked a little nervous.

"Yes, I'm Bagdwella," she smiled, trying to put the woman at ease, "What can I help you with, Mrs..."

"S-Scaarbach," the woman squeeked, "Lenora Scaarbach. Ha."

"What's so funny?"

"Oh! I'm just...not quite used to the whole 'Mrs. Lenora Scaarbach' thing yet," Lenora blushed.

"Oh! That's right! You haven't been married to him long, have you?"

"Nope," Lenora was beginning to relax, "We got married last week. Um. Walt mentioned that you specialize in common but beautiful stones? Do you have anything pink? About this big?"

"Hmm...I believe I do!" Bagdwella turned, "Nolla? Can you grab the Primrose Stone, please? It's on the top shelf.

"Chit!" The gnome scurried up the shelves to the ones Bagdwella was to short to reach.

"I-I thought trolls considered gnomes to be like rats?" Lenora mentioned.

"That's what Blinkus would have you fleshbags think," Bagdwella told her, "I believe a better comparison would be cats. Typically, I don't much care for gnomes myself. But, Nolla and her family are a special case. Ah! Here you go!"

"Oh! It's perfect!" Lenora began digging around in her purse for her trade materials.

"If you don't mind me asking," Bagdwella set the stone on the table, "what do you need it for?"

"Our new school musical," Lenora made the trade and put the primrose stone into her bag, "it's baced off 'A Midsummer Night's Dream'. I'm going to use the stone as the love potion."

"Love potion! I'm _intrigued_. If you can find a way, I'd _love_ to see this musical of yours!"

"I can have Walt or Barbara record it when they bring the kids. Then you and I can rig something up down here so you can watch it!"

"I'd love that! Thank you!"(3)

Bagdwella and Nolla were out scavenging, again. It had been some months since their encounter with Bular the Black and they had both all but forgotten it. Well, almost.

Bagdwella was kneeling in an alley, looking threw a pile of discarded fleshbag junk. Nolla had scurried off to investigate further down the alley. Suddenly, Bagdwella felt something bump into her foot. Thinking it was Nolla, Bagdwella was surprised to find a sapphire sitting next to her foot. Ordinarily, it would have been somthing she could find in the caves. In it's raw state, anyway. This gem had been neatly polished and cut into a perfect sphere. Whoever had left it had certainly put a lot of work into it. She looked around for the owner.

What she found was a pair of fiery red eyes. It was clear that the Gumm-Gumm prince was trying to go unnoticed. Bagdwella couldn't help but chuckle.

"Bular?"

"Keep it."

His words were a deap growl.

"Thank you."

Bagdwella didn't know what else to say. Where had he gotten the sapphire? Why was he giving it to her?

All she heard was another quiet growl before complete silence.

"Chitta? Chit!" Nolla had returned.

Bagdwella shook herself out of her stupor and picked up her gnome, "It's lovely, isn't it? Whoever fixed it up _sure_ put a _lot_ of work into it."

As she gathered her bags and finds, Bagdwella found herself asking a question she never thought she'd ask.

'Does Bular the Black _fancy_ me?!'

"'Della? Can I ask you somthing?" Lenora asked.

She, Barbara, and Bagdwella were gathered around Bagdwella's keep for a litttle girls's night. Walt and Otto were more than capable of handling the whelps, no doubt's about that!

"Yes, Lenora?"

"Who are you seeing?"

"WHAT!" Bagdwella nearly dropped the rock cakes she was making, "What gave you the _idea_ that I'm _seeing_ anyone?"(4)

"You're making rock cakes," Barbara began, "To many for you alone and you know that we can't eat them. That, combined with the silly smile on your face and the new sapphire sphere, tipped us off."

"You've been complaining that you never have time to harvest gemstones these days," Lenora added.

Bagdwella hung her head, "Fine! Yes, the sapphire was a gift. And...it's... _possible_ that he...fancys me..."

"OOOOO! He may _fancy_ her!" Lenora teased.

"Come on," Barbara begged,"What's his name?"

Bagdwella could have sworn her heart stopped. There was no way she could tell her friends that she had seen (and survived being seen by) Bular the Black! Let alone that he may fancy her!

"Um! No! Um...a trolless has to have _some_ secrets to herself you know!"

"AW!" Lenora pouted.

"Please, 'Dwella? A least tell us if you like him back?"

Bagdwella sat on the edge of her nest to think. Did she fancy Bular? Was it wrong if she did? Bular had killed many Trollhunters and fleshbags alike. What was to stop him from killing her or using her to get to Trollmarket?

"I-I don't know," she finally decided, "I've only met him twice. He was a little rude both times but... I don't know. He...What if he's a Gumm-Gumm? What if he's just using me to get to Trollmarket?"

Barbara and Lenora exchanged a look.

"I think both of our families are a testament that Gumm-Gumms can change," Lenora explained, "If he _is_ a Gumm-Gumm."

"Of course, we're not saying to just up and trust him without getting to know him first," Barbara continued, "Why don't you try talking to Blinky? He married a former Gumm-Gumm GENERAL! If anyone can help you with this, it'll be him."(5)

'I'm pretty sure the Gumm-Gumm _Prince_ rankes a little higher on the *Do Not Date* lists than the Gumm-Gumm _General_ ,' Bagdwella thought.

As if sensing her friend's unease, Lenora swooped to the rescue.

"Or your could try writing him a note in the basket with the rock cakes if you're not ready to say it face to face." (6)

Baggdwella's face lit up, "Lenora! You're a genius!"

Bagdwella didn't know what she expected when wrote the note to Bular and tucked it into the basket with the sweets she had baked. A reply in the basket the next week was not it though. Bular's handwriting was surprisingly neat and his spelling and grammar perfect. Even his words were surprisingly eloquent.

'I guess that makes sense,' Bagdwella reasoned, "He may be a Gumm-Gumm but he _is_ the _prince._ '

She found herself writing a reply back. Thus began a game that went on for five years. Bagdwella and Bular would write back and forth between eachother, leaving the letters in the same basket, in the same alley in which they had first met. Sometimes, they would even leave little gifts for eachother in the basket as well. They talked about themselves and about eachother but never about the Gumm-Gumms, the Trollhunter, or about Trollmarket. Exept that Bagdwella ran a shop there.

Their game came to an abrupt stop with a simple exchange.

Bular: Do you sell car parts?

Bagdwella: Yes. Why?

Bular: I have something I would like to show you. Only if you want to, though. I understand if you are not comfortable meeting face to face.

"What do I do!?" Bagdwella asked her friends, "Should I meet him?"

"Um...I don't know, 'Dwella."

"If you're not comfortable meeting him just tell him that," Barbara reasoned.

"It's kinda like what Mama and Papa told me about my internet friends," Mary pipped up from her spot in the floor, "Bring a friend, meet somewhere public, let others know where you'll be. Be careful."

"That's right," Lenora told her ten-year-old daughter, "But Tanta* Bagdwella's friend is a little different because she is stubborn and _wont even tell us his NAME_!"

"I'm sorry!"

"It's been FIVE YEARS Bagdwella!" Barbara said, "Do you even KNOW his name?"

"I do. And... if this relationship becomes serious, I'll tell you who he is. I'll bring Nolla with me when I meet him. If anything happens she can get help."

"I get the feeling this isn't how it really works and it's not how I'm supposed to do it?"

"No. And if you try it, you will be grounded... untill you die."

'This was a bad idea!' Bagdwella chanted in her head.

She was standing in the alley, waiting for Bular. She was wearing her usual dress but had opted to wear her new headband. It was bioluminescent. Her heart pounded in her chest.

"Bagdwella?"

She turned around and found Bular standing at the end of the alley.

"Bular."

The giant troll didn't look any different from the last time Bagdwella saw him. Exept that hadn't brought his swords with him. Bagdwella took it as a small comfort, even though she knew he didn't need the swords to kill her.

"I-I am glad you felt comfortable enough to meet me tonight. I think you are going to really like what I have to show you."

He offered her what might have been a charming smile. She smiled back.

"Well then, lead the way."

Bular ushered her to walk beside him and they departed from the alley. The Gumm-Gumm prince led her to the outskirts of Arcadia, near the edge of the forests that covered the surrounding mountains. As they walked, Bagdwella felt her unease begin to ebb.

"Here we are."

Bular swept his arm out to gesture at the drive in movie theater.

"But this is a place fleshbags go."

Bagdwella looked up at Bular.

"Not anymore. They stopped coming here about a decade ago. Fleshbags think it's haunted. That...it has ghosts."

Bagdwella couldn't help but chuckle, "That's ridiculous! There's no such thing as ghosts!"

Bular laughed, "Shall we take a look around?"

Bagdwella was astonished when he offered her his hand. Shyly she accepted it and the two began exploring the abandoned drive in. However, it wasn't long before she gave into her excitement and began running around to look at all the different vehicles that had been abandoned with the drive in. She didn't notice the look on Bular's face.

"Punch bug!" She suddenly shouted as she slugged him in the arm.

It took her a moment to realize what she had done. Fear reclaimed her and she backed away quickly.

"I'm sorry! I'm so sorry! I don't know what I was th-"

"It's alright," Bular assured her, "In fact, it was funny. What _is_ a punch...bug?"

"That is," Bagdwella pointed at the car in question, "A Volkswagen Beetle. When you see one, you punch the person closest to you. It's not meant to _hurt_. It's just for fun."

"Like this?"

Bular put his fist against Bagdwella's shoulder and pushed her away. Bagdwella noticed how she barely stumbled. Bular was surprisingly gentle.

"Yes. Just like that."

"Chitta?"

"Um...You have a gnome on your shoulder."

"This is Nolla," Bagdwella explained, "She goes everywhere with me. You-you don't mind, do you?"

Bular looked thoughtful for a moment, "No. I don't mind. As long as she doesn't bite me."

Bagdwella couldn't hide her smile as she returned to her keep.

"How was your date?"

Bagdwella gave an unladylike shriek of surprise. How had Lenora gotten into her keep?

"You scared me, Lenora!"

"How was your date?"

'It was...it was really nice," Bagdwella admited, "I...I'm meeting him again next week."

"You arranged a second date!"Lenora lept forward and hugged her, "I can't believe this!"

Bagdwella hugged her best friend back, "I can't either. I really like him, Lenora."

Bagdwella released the Fairy and sat on the edge of her nest, "He was so kind and gentle. I wasn't expecting that at all. The other times I've met him he was rude and growled."

Lenora shrugged, "It _has_ been five years. So, are you going to tell me his name?"

"I...I can't."

"Bagdwella! You said if things got serius that you would tell!"

"It's not serious yet!"

Lenora sat next to Bagdwella, "Is there a reason you can't tell me?"

"He-you have to promise not to say anything! Understood?"

Bagdwella could see the apprehension in Lenora's eyes.

'And she has good reason to. If she knew who he is!'

"Alright, 'Dwella. I trust you. Why can't you tell me?"

"He- He's a Gumm-Gumm. He...he's changing. I've seen the changes in his letters but he...he's still a Gumm-Gumm. If...When he changes for the good and leaves the Gumm-Gumms, I'll tell you who he is."

"And if he never changes?"

"I have to believe he can..."

"What is that?" Bular asked.

Two years had passed in the blink of an eye. Meeting one night a week became two nights a week became three. Now, Bular and Bagdwella had explored most of the drive in theater. Or so they thought.

"It must be the projection room," Bagdwella began looking for the door to the little shack, "Fleshbags would have a projector inside and it would project an image on that screen there."

Bular was quick to nock down the door for her and the two slipped inside. Bagdwella soon found the old projector.

"I'll show you what I mean in just a moment," She told Bular, "If I can just remember how this works. Oh! Got it!"

The old machine kicked to life. Bular starred in awe as an image was projected on the broken screen outside.

Bagdwella turned on the sound and smiled when the sound came out just loud enough for the two of them.

"Go Grease Lightnin'! You're burnnin' up the quarter mile!

(Greases Lightnin'! Go Grease Lightnin')"

"What is this?"

"It's a fleshbag movie. A musical by the sound of it."

"Can...can we watch it?"

"Sure. But only until it's time to go home."

Bular reclined in the bed of an abandoned pickup truck and Bagdwella was quick to join him, nestled into his side.

"What are they doing?"

Bagdwella had been meeting Bular for three years now. She couldn't deny that she had grown to love him and she was confident he loved her too. The fact that he told her he loved her every time he saw her kind of helped her come to that conclusion.

"That's kissing," Bagdwella explained, barely looking up from the car she was scavenging from, "Fleshbags use it as a sign of affection. They kiss their mates, their whelps, some even kiss their friends."

Bagdwella could hear Bular's tail thumping against the ground. He was thinking.

"Can we try it?"

Bagdwella hit her head on the hood of the car.

"What?!"

Bular looked away from the screen, " _May_ we try kissing?"

Bagdwella starred at Bular. Kissing was a fleshbag practice. She hadn't even touched noses wth anyone in a hundred years! But she couldn't deny that it had fascinated her ever since the first time she saw Lenora and Otto kiss.

"Sure. Why not."

She turned from her car and climbed into Bular's lap, standing on his knees in order to reach his face. Bular reached his hand around the back of her head and carded his fingers threw her ruby hair. Bagdwella's heart pounded in her chest as she leaned forward and pressed her lips against Bular's. Bular wrapped his other arm around her waist and held her closer. Bagdwella wrapped her arms around his neck. When they finally broke apart their eyes were both wide.

"I see why fleshbags do this," Bular gasped.

Bagdwella nodded and pressed her lips against his again.

It seemed to Bagdwella that the very next time she opened her eyes, the sun was up. Her and Bular were in the projector room and the sun was up.

Both her and Bular shot upright and looked around.

"That escalated quickly..." Bagdwella noted.

"The sun's up..."

"Lenora's gonna kill me. I'm supposed to watch her whelps while her and her mate go out of town."

Bular shifted around in the nest the two were lying in. They had made it the night before out of tarps and blankets they found in the projector room. Bagdwella turned off the projector and the speakers before returning to the nest.(7)

"So...is anybody going to be wondering where you are?"

"Probably not..."Bular curled around Bagdwella, one arm around her waist, his tail curled around her legs, "There is one changling who may notice that I'm not there and that's because I usually sleep where she works."(8)

Bagdwella nuzzled against his chest, "Well, I miss you when we're apart."

Bular pressed his nose into her hair, "I miss you to, Dwelly. I love you."

"I love you too, Sweet Bun."

Bagdwella hurried into her keep, hoping that she beat Lenora and the whelps.

"You know, if I caught one of my children sneaking in at this hour, they'd be grounded for a month."

Bushigal.

Lenora was sitting on the table in her Fary form. A definitive sign that she was mad. Neither of her whelps nor her husband were there with her.

"Well...good thing I'm not one of your whelps then..."

"You were gone all day! For all I knew you had been turned to stone! And you're lucky Barbara had work! If she knew about this! What happened?"

Bagdwella thought and carfully planed out her next words.

"I kissed a Gumm-Gumm and I liked it?"

Lenora starred at her, "You kissed him? Like touched noses or..."

Bagdwella put a finger to her lips, "I. KISSED. Him."

"You kissed him."

"And then...one thing led to another and...I slept with a Gumm-Gumm..."

"You slept with- do you mean you- OH MY GOSH! You had sex with- Holy Shit!"

Bagdwella smiled sheepishly and ducked her head. Lenora jumped off the table and transformed back into her fleshbag form.

"Toby, Mary, and Jim are with Draal right now. They'll ride their bikes to school and then study at Blinky and Arrrgh's. You have the night shift. On Saturday, however, you'll only have Toby and Mary all day because Jim will be working with Blinky in the library. Then Mary will be riding her bike to Claire's after dinner. You got all of that?"

"...I just told you I slept with a Gumm-Gumm and you're still letting me watch the whelps?!

"Yes. Dwella! You're my best friend! He loves you, you love him. He's genuinely changing so he can be with you. As your friend I say, 'Get it girl!' As a responsible adult in the human world I say, 'Be careful.' And as a mother I say, 'Try not to have another nighttime adventure like tonight while you watch my children.' Bagdwella, I trust you with my life. Having sex out of wedlock will never change that. No mater who it's with."

'I doubt you would say that if you knew who it was.'

Bagdwella scurried up the crystal staircase. She had just gotten a new dress that matched her favorite headband and was eager to show her boyfriend.

"Going up again, Bagdwella?" Stricklander asked on his way down, "I thought you went out just last night."

Bagdwella's heart began to pound. We're people other than Lenora and Barbara beginning to notice how often she went out? Oh no! Had he found out about Bular?!

"Um! I-I did! But I-um-forgot something! Um...one of my bags! I left it at the old scrap yard and have to go back for it tonight...Haha."

The spy stopped and starred at the Trolless, "Is that a new dress?"

'Crap crap crap!'

"What? No! This is the same dress I always wear! Nothing new or fancy here!"

Stricklander began backing down the Chrystal staircase, "O...K...Guess Bular's not the only one acting strange tonight..."

Bular was acting strange? Why would he be acting strange? Bagdwella tried to quench the dread building in her stomach but it wasn't working.

"Are you really going out tonight?" Asked another trolless, one she hadn't met before, at the door to Trollmarket, "What with what happened this morning?"

"What happened this morning?"

"Kanjigar the Courageous was felled! Bular the Balck killed him!"

Bagdwella felt her blood turn to ice. Bular had killed Kanjigar?! But...he said he had changed...Why would he kill the Trollhunter if he had changed?!

"Yes. I'm still going out. There's something I need to do. But first, there's something I forgot in my keep."

She turned around and sprinted back to her shop and into her keep behind it. Looking for a very specific gem.

I wrote a lot of things I've never written before in this chapter. The citrus scale for one. I tried to go with a Strange Magic/ Beauty and the Beast feal with this... I'm not sure it worked.

1) Anyone else notice how completely ISOLATED Arcadia Oaks is? Like, they are completely surrounded by hills and mountains AND they have a fucking moat around most of the city! It's like a fortress from Midevil Times! And they basically have their own millitary! What the hell is up with this town!

2) It's a satellite dish.

3) If they never met in canon clap your hands! If they never met in canon clap your hands! If they never met in canon but you kinda like the dynamic! If they never met in canon clap your hands!

4) Harry Potter refrence!

5) You would know all bout that, huh Barb? Blindly trusting a changling? Hypocrit.

6) I'm pretty sure this chapter proves that no one should _ever_ ask me for relationship advice.

7) That was the Orange-y Lime aria I warned y'all bout at the beginning...I know it wasn't much but I'm paranoid so I warned ya'll.

8) After years spent with Bagdwella, Bular doesn't call them inpures anymore. Also, I love writing about the tail!


	10. Three Little Birds

Bular wanted nothing more than to be out of this meeting. All the changlings were congratulating him for killing another Trollhunter and he just wanted to leave. He _had_ to get to the drive-in. He _had_ to explain what happened to Bagdwella! He didn't even dismiss the changlings at the end of the meeting before he ran out the back, hoping none of them had noticed how frazzled he was.

"Dwelly!" He called as he crashed out of the trees and into the abandoned lot, "Dwelly? If you're here, please come out. I promise I can explain! Please! Dwelly!? I'm sorry! Please..."

The Gumm-Gumm prince sank to his knees. Tears stung his eyes. He honestly couldn't say he was surprised Bagdwella hadn't come. Murdering someone would drive anyone away.

Suddenly, a small, transparent chrystal roled up to him. It was devoid of all color making it almost look like a peice of glass. Bagdwella stood behind it.

"Pick it up."

"Dwelly-"

"Pick. It. Up."

Bular took the chrystal in both hands and tried to look at Bagdwella. However, he found he couldn't meet her eyes.

"Tell me something we both know is true."

"I love you."

*SMACK!*

"I said something we BOTH know is true!"

Bular choked back a sob, trying to mask it with a cough.

"I-I am the only son of Gunmar the Skullcrusher."

Nothing happened.

"Now...Now say something we both know is false."

"I-I have never seen a changling?"

The chrystal glowed a dark, angry red.

Bagdwella nodded, "Alright. Now, tell me what happened this morning."

Bular took a deap breath and tried to meet Bagdwella's eyes.

"I sought out Kanjigar the Courageous, not to fight but to talk. I wanted to ask him for help. I-I was going to give him the location of Killahead Bridge."

"WHAT!?"

"I-I'm done trying to bring my father back. I told the Trollhunter everything. Exept about us. I...didn't want to do that without you. As we were finishing our discussion he slipped. He fell off the bridge and into the sunlight. I-I tried to catch him. T-t-tried to grab his hand. But I was to slow. I missed. All I ended up doing was burning my hand."

He held out his sunburned hand and was astonished when Bagdwella placed her tiny hand in his palm. But I look back and was finally able to look back into her eyes. Bular looked back and was finally able to look back into her eyes.

Bagdwella placed her other hand on the Crystal, "It's alright. I believe you."

Bular couldn't fight it anymore. He broke down and sobbed. He dropped his head and wrapped his tail around his legs.

"I tried, Dwelly," The giant troll sobbed, "I tried to save him."

Bagdwella cupped his face, tucking her hansd under his horns," I know. I know, Sweet Bun. It's alright. I love you."

Bular bumped his head against hers, "I love you too, Dwelly."

*LLB*

Bular sat in the back room at the museum. He was waiting the last few minutes for the sun to goo down and he could go see Bagdwella. His meeting with the changlings wasn't until after midnigh, giving him a few hours to meet with his secret love. There was something very important that he wanted to talk to her about.

The dark prince had been trying to find a way out. A way to get a word in with the new Trollhunter. A way that kept Bagdwella out of the equation. There's no way he was going to put her at risk.

As the last rays of sunlight vanished, Bular bolted out the door. And right and to someone.

"Wherever are you going in such a hurry, Baby Brother?"

Bular felt his heart stop and his blood turn to ice.

"Gunra!"

*LLB*

Bular stood behind the changelings, who are both frozen in fear, well his sister spoke.

"Dark Princess?" The pink changing, Nomura, spoke, "Might I inquire as to your return?"

Gunra sneered down at the changeling. Nomura released a barely audible squeak and hid behind her brother.

"Please, my lady," the green changling spoke this time, "Tell us the reason for this joyous occasion."

Gunra's amber eyes glinted at Bular, "Why is it that the _inpures_ have the manners to greet me properly yet you have only spoken one word to me, Baby Brother."

"I am to shocked to speak, Gunra. And just as curious as the changelings about your return. "

"You are much more articulate than you were when I went to sleep, Bular. As for my return: you have neglected your duties. Had I been in charge from the start Killahead Bridge would be finished, and I would have the amulet of Merlin in one hand and the _mangled_ remaines of the Trollhunter in the other."

'Neglecting my duties?' Bular thought panicedly, 'What does she know? Does she know about, Dwelly?!'

*LLB*

Bular crept quietly into the drive-in, glancing around and sniffing repeatedly to make sure Gunra hadn't followed him. With small smile he hurried to the projector room.

"Dwelly?" He called threw the door, "Are you here?"

The door burst open and Bagdwella bolted out and into his arms.

"Where are you last night, Sweet Bun?" She asked, kissing him, "There's something I wanted to talk to you about."

Bular carried her into the projector room and set her down in their nest.

"Dwelly, I have some bad news."

"Bad news? What kind of bad news?"

Bular took a deep breath and looked her in the eyes, "Gumm-Gumm bad news. My eldest sister has returned. Gunra. _She_ is _determined_ to see our father returned. And... She-she's on to us. I don't know how but I think she suspects."

Bagdwella swallowed thickly. Bular could see the fear in her eyes. He picked her back up and nuzzled the top of her head. Bagdwella wrapped her arms around his neck and hid her face in his chest.

"We'll get out of this, my love," Bular promised, "I'll find a way to get away. Until I do, however, we'll just have to be extra careful."

Bagdwella shook even as she nodded into his chest.

*LLB*

Bular stood beside his sister at quite posssibly the most crucial meetings in the bridge's construction. Aa new changling had arrived, bringing the Eye Stone from Germany.

She walked in with Stricklander and Nomura, both of whom were in their troll new changling, however, remained a fleshbag. She looked to be roughly eighteen fleshbag years old. Her eyes were electric blue and her hair was as dark as Bular's stone flesh. (1)

"Dark Prince, Dark Princess," she addressed with a light English accent, "I bring to you _The Eye Stone_ _of Killahead Bridge_."

She lifted the stone out of her bag and, dropping to one knee, held it above her head in presentation to Bular and Gunra.

"Tell me, Impure," Gunra demanded, "Why do you remain in this _pathetic_ form? What is your name?"

"My name is Elizabeth Lucisus, My Lady," The changling remained neeling with her head bowed, "I am a polymorph changling, Dark Princess. My mother was a troll, my father a foolish human."

"An impure impure," Gunra actually sounded impressed, "Yet you chose to serve Gunmar. You shall be the one to place The Eye Stone, Impure."

Elizabeth rose to her feet and carefully placed The Eye Stone in it's place.

"Killahead Bridge is finished! Now all that is misssing is the Amulet of Merlin," Gunra declared, "Have you Identified the new Trollhunter yet?"

"No, Dark Princess, "Stricklander replied, wings quivering in fear, "Thier identity continues to elude us."

"Useless Impures!" Gunra roared, "I should fell you where you stand!"

Bular placed his hand on Gunra's shoulder, distracting here before she saw in the changling siblings what he had seen. Pure, unadulterated, fear raged in both sets of eyes.

"Gunra. Remember, if you kill them then we will have to find the Trollhunter _ourselves_."

Gunra growled at her brother, then she smiled, "You're right, Baby Brother. Absolutely right. You three are dismissed."

Gunra left out the back while Nomura, Stricklander, and Elizabeth made their way to the front.

"Stricklander," Bular said, "I need to speak with you for a moment."

Stricklander's wings quivered for a moment when he turned around. He whispered something to his sister before approaching Bular.

"Yes, Dark Prince?"

"First, you may call me 'Bular' when Gunra is not present. You have for three centuries," Bular rolled his eyes, "Second, when you find the identity of the Trollhunter, tell _me_ before you tell my sister."

Stricklander's eyes grew wide, "But Gunra would _kill_ me if I were to go behind her back!"

"I promise she will not harm you," Bular looked the changling in the eye, " _or_ your fleshbag family."

Stricklander immediately relaxed, "Is this about what you asked me before?"

"Yes."

"Have you made your choice?"

"That is none of your concern."

"Of course. You shall be the first to know...Bular."

Stricklander turned, detranssformed, and left. Leaving Bular with his thoughts.

*LLB*

Bular was doing his best to sneak out of the museum without Gunra spotting him.

"Oh, Baby Brother," his sister's condescending voice stopped him, "Did you think I wouldn't figure it out?"

"Figure what out, Gunra?"

Bular's heart pounded in his chest.

"Your little Trollmarket whore. Don't even try to deny it. I can smell her _all_ _over_ _you_." (2)

Bular thought fast and sneered, "I won't deny it. As the Gumm-Gumm prince it _is I_ who has to provide an heir for thee Gumm-Gumms. And, perhaps, father will let me keep her as a pet."(3)

Gunra sneered back, "You are smarter than I thought, Baby Brother. Enjoy your night. I will see you when you get back."

"Of course, Gunra."

Bular waited untill his sister was gone before running as fast as he could towards Bagdwella.

*LLB*

Bular crashed thew the trees anddd into the drive-in lot.

"Dwelly!" He shouted, "There is something I _really_ need to talk to you a-"

Bagdwella was sitting on the tailgate of an abandoned pickup truck, staring at her hands.

"Dwelly?" Bular sat on the ground in font of her, "Are you alright?"

Bagdwella smiled at him, "Yes. Yes, I'm alright. There's something I need to talk to you about, too. But...you go first."

Bular cupped her cheek gently with one hand and placed the other on the small of her back.

"I...I need to ask a favor of you, My Love. I didn't want to do this but we can't wait any longer. *Sigh* Gunra knows. She knows about us, Dwelly. I need you to bring the Trollhunter here. I was going to try and find him myself or wait untill the changlings found him but I can't now. I hate to ask this of you but if Gunra finds out that I intend to leave the Gumm-Gumms, abandon Gunmar, there's no telling what she'll do to us. I-I _can't_ let anything happen to you. I _can't_! Because...Bagdwella...I want to marry you."

Bagdwella starred at him with wide eyes. She opened and closed her mouth several times.

"Dwelly?"Bular slid his had from her cheek to her shoulder, the tip of his tail curling with worry, "S-say somethin. Please?"

"That...that makes what I have to talk about easier to say."

"What? What is it, Dwelly?"

"Bular, I'm pregnant."

*LLB*

AN: Woo hoo! That ending had been bugging me for a while! And Gunra proved harder to write than I had anticipated!

1)I Headcannon that Polymorph changlings have blue eyes while normal changlings have green eyes.

2) I don't like that word...

3) I cannot tell you how hard this was to write.

PS: The next Chapter is gonna be a doozy!


	11. Trouble

Bular starred at her

"Sweet Bun?" Bagdwella's voice cracked.

"Pregnant. Is...Is it mine?(1)

Bagdwella chuckled, "Of course it is! I-I know that now isnt a great time but-"

"When would be?" Bular smiled and pressed his nose to hers, "This just means I'll have to get away sooner. How far along are you?"

"About two months. Maybe a little more," Bagdwella wrapped here arms around his neck, "I wanted to tell you sooner but your sister had just arrived and I was just so scared!"

Bular kisssed her gently, "It's alright, Dwelly. I understand. Gunra terrifies me too."

He lowered his head to her lap and pressed his nose against here belly, "Hello, Little One. I'm-I'm your daddy."(2)

Bagdwella stroked his black hair and chuckled, "Sweet Bun, the whelp's about the size of a nut."

"I know," Bular looked up at her, "I Just can't believe it. We're going to be parents!"

"We're going to be parents."

Bular sat up, "So was that a yes?"

Bagdwella laughed, "Yes! Yes! I'll marry you!"

Bular kissed her again.

Neither of them was going to mention just how terrified they were. Though she had had to tell Barbara already because it had been Barbara who had given her the pregnancy test, Bagdwella still had to tell Lenora and the rest of the family. That, coupled with the ever looming threat of Gunra.

*LLB*

"Alright, Dwella," Lenora sat on the table, "What do you want to talk to me about?"

"I'm going to tell you who he is. BUT, first, you have too promise not to say anything until I'm done speaking because I need your help."

Lenora lifter her eyebrow, "Dwella?"

"Please, Lenora?"

"Alrigh. Alright. Who is he?"

"Bular the Black."

Lenora gasped and slamed her hand over her mouth. She closed her eyes and shook her head. She motioned for Bagdwella to continue.

"He didn't kill Kanjigar. He...He'ss been trying to leave the Gumm-Gumms for little over a year. He had almost managed to but then Gunra arived. He has asked me to bring the Trollhunter when we meet next so he can ask for his help to leave. I need you to help me ask your broother-in-law."

Lenora lowered her hand, "Dwella, I love you. You're my best friend.. I trust you with my life and with the lives of my children. But, um, ARE YOU INSANE!? We are talking about THE Bular the Black! How can you bee sure wee can trust him?"

Bagdwella had been expecting Lenora's question.. She opened the fallsee bottom of here cabinet and took out the colorless, transparent chrystal.

"This is an Esrituv Stone. It detects lies! I'm actually lucky to have it because I was suposed to send it to Sagdwella the day Kanjigar fell. I used it on Bular instead."(3)

Lenora sighed, "I'm sorry, Bagdwella. I should have known better than to doubt you. I'll talk to Otto and Walt for you."

"No need, Lenora," The Trollhunter and his brother entered the keep, "I was just on my way over."

Fear gripped Bagdwella''s heart. What had he heard? Had it been enough for him to understand?

Walt smiled, "I should have know it was you."

"What?"

Walt laughed, "Bagdwella, I work in close contact with Bular. He's know me for hundreds of years. He _told_ me he was seeing someone from Trollmarket. He said he knew that if the Gumm-Gumms returned all of Trollmarket would be destroyed. I told him he would have to chose between his father andd his love. I guess I have my answer."

Bagdwella offered him a shaky smile. Walt hugged her.

"Now, lets give your love a little surprise."

Bagdwella hugged him back, "Thank you, Trollhunter."

"Hey, there are advantages to being best friends with the Trollhunter's wife, his sister-in-law, AND the god-mother of his son."(4)

"Speaking of vvich," Otto spoke up, "Congratulations!"

"What?" Lenora turned to Bagdwella and Walt leaned out of the hug.

Bagdwella looked at Otto in terror.

"Oh!" Otto looked equally terrified, "You haven't told-Es tut mir Leid, Bagdvvella!"

"You ar not!" Lenora gasped.

"Oh, that just complicated things."

*LLB*

Bular crept into the drive-in as vigilant as ever that his sister may have have followed him.

"Dwelly? Are you here?"

"Over here, Sweet Bun!"

Bagdwella ran over and wrapped her arms around his neck, stealing a quick kiss. Bular kissed her back.

"And 'Hello' to you too, Little One," Bular said, nuzzling Bagdwella's belly.

Bagdwella giggled. Suddenly, Bular pushed his betrothed behind him.

"Stricklander! What are you doing here?"

"Dwella said you wanted to talk to me," the changling smerked.

Bular'sis eyes grew wide, "That's why you asked if I made my choice!"

"It is," Walter confirmed, "And now I have my answer. You know, if you had told me from the start that _Bagdwella_ was who you were seeing, I would have just told you I'm the Trollhunter."

"I already got an earful from Barbara and Lenora," Bagdwella whispered to Bular, "Your turn."

Bular sat on the ground and Bagdwella settled herself in his lap. Stricklander sat, cross legged, on the roof of a car.

"Can you help us?" Bular finally asked.

"I'm going to try. But this isn't going to be easy. Vendal _alone_ will be hard to convince. We'll problebly have to contend with the entire Tribunal."

"We could use the Esrituv Stone," Bagdwella offered.

Walt nodded, "I was going to ask. But that's not our only problem. Bular, technically, has no clan to speak for him now. I will try to convince them that former Gumm-Gumms may claim Bular as our clansman but..."

"In the worse case, with the Esrituv Stone I will be able to speak for myself."

Walt offered a sympathetic smile, "'In the worse case' you'll be sent to the deap, Bular."

Bagdwella gripped the leather straps that crossed over Bular's chest. He pulled her closer and wrapped his tail over their legs

"When is the soonest I can come?"

Walter's eyebrows shot up.

*LLB*

Walt, Otto, Bula,r and Bagdwella stood outside Trollmarket, under the Arcadia Oaks bridge. Bagdwella held the Esrituv Stone protectively to her chest.

"Vendel wil lead you to the Hero's Forge for the trial. Queen Userna has insisted that some of her gaurds aaccompany-"

"Queen Userna of the Kubera?" Bular asked.

"Yes?" Walt quirrked an eyebrow, "Why?"

Bular twitched his tail thoughtfully, "I know a thing or two about _Queen Userna_. A _useful_ thing or two."

He said her name as if it left a bad taste in his mouth..

"Bular," Bagdwella warned, "Please be careful! I want our whelp to be able to _meet_ their father."

Bular kissed her and placed one huge hand over her belly, "I will, Dwelly. I'll see you after the trial."

"Jim will be here as soon as he finishes with play rehearsal. I asked him to go with you while you scavenge. Just to keep an eye out for Gunra. She knows your scent and since Bular didn't return to the Museum this morning she'll know something is up."

"I would _rather_ be here," Bagdwella pouted.

"VVe vvould prefer zat too, Dvvella," Otto assured her, putting one hand on her shoulder, "But mates are not allowed at ze hearing und scavenging vvill help take your mind off of it."

Just then, the door to Trollmarket opened and Vendeel stepped out, three Kubera guards sstooddd on either side of him. The old troll looked exasperated already.

"The Tribunal has assembled andd all is prepared, Trollhunter," Venndel explained, "Do you have the Esrituv Stone?"

Walt turned to Bagdwella and carefully took the chrystal from her hands.

"I'll be vary careful with it. Nothing will happen to it, I promise."

Bular dropped to his knees and allowed his hands to be bound together. Otto took his swords and the group delved into the underground city. Bagdwella watched the door close behind her loved ones. She was left alone in the shadow of the Arcadia Oaks Bridge. She sat down to watch the last of the sunset and wait for her godson.

*LLB*

Bular had to force himself not to panic and smash the cage as the door shut behind him. The cage was then lifted off the ground and dangeled over the pit of The Deap. A silent reminder of how this trial could end.

"Bular the Black, Son of Gunmar the Skullcrusher," Vendel's voice boomed threw the Hero's Forge, "You are here seeking a life in Heartstone Trollmarket. You claim to be innocent in the felling of Kanjigar the Courageous. The Tribunal has agreed to hear you at the prompting of the Trollhunter. He and the other Former Gumm-Gumms have claimed your as a clansman and, as such, may speak on your behalf."

The leader of Trollmarket nodded to the Trollhunter. Walter nodded back and turned to Bular. He handed him the Esrituv Stone andd stepped back, facing the tribunal.

"I have given Bular an Esrituv Stone. It will glow red if he should lie at any time."

A stone bounced off the changling's head.

"How do we know it works?" Asked Glug, the Quagump of the Tribunal.(5)

Walter turned back to Bular, "State your name."

"Bular the Black."

Nothing happened.

"State a falsehood."

"I have never met a changling."

Bright red light emanated from the chrystal. Walter turned back to the Tribunal.

A rain of stones fell apon the Trollhunter. Otto yelped and lept out of the way, muttering expletives in German. Walter growled as a stone struck him in the chest.

"Userna's stone hit," Vendel declared, "She may ask the first question."

The Kubera Queen sneared, "Why do you want to join Trollmarket?"

Walter nodded for Bular to answer.

"Ten years ago-"

The stone glowed red.

"Um, _eleven_ years ago," the glowing stopped, "I met a trolless from Trollmarket in an alley. She was scavenging and it was an accident that we me-"

"What does this have to do with Queen Userna's question?" Gato asked.

"It was she who influenced me to change. The first time we went out _together_ I began thinking about leaving the Gumm-Gumms. That was five years ago. Two years ago I began looking for a way out. By leaving the Gumm-Gumms, I can seek out anywhere to call home. I seek entrance into Trollmarket because I know it would provide the best life possible for her. Her and our whelp. I would not ask her leave it behind."

Userna scowled but said nothing. Another rain of stones showered down on Walter.

"Zat is idiotic," Otto muttered.

Bular chuckled darkly in agreement.

Vendel's stone hit this time.

"How can you expect to be accepted into Trollmarket after killing Kanjigar the Courageous?"

"Because Bular did not fell Kanjigar," Walter declared.

Mutters passed between the members of the Tribunal.

"Bular," Walter addressed, "Please tell the Tribunal what happened the morning Kanjigar fell."

"I sought out Kanjigar for the same reason I sought Stricklander. To ask for his assistance in entering Trollmarket. I did not bring my weapons, I did not want to fight him. We talked all threw the night, beneath the Arcadia Bridge, before he agreed too help me. As we stood, his foot slipped and he fell into the sunlight. I tried to catch him but...I failed."

The Tribunal stared intently at the Esrituv Stone. When nothing happened, they began whispering among themselves again.

"We shall return shortly with our decision," Vendel declared.

The Tribunal departed.

"Trollhunter," Bular whispered urgently, "There is something they _need_ to know. Weather they send me to the Deap or not I do not want her to be able to cause any trouble."

Walter turned, "Is this about Queen Userna?"

"Yes. Could you bring Aarghaumont? He deserves to know."

"Otto, go get Arrrgh."

"Nein," Otto was looking intently at his phone, "I have a voicemail from Kleine Fliedermous.* I have to go to ze surface to listen to it."

"Alright, then I'll get him."

"He what?" Bular asked, watching the polymorph go.

"Jim called," Walter explained, "Probably just to say that him and Bagdwella just got back. It is nearly sunrise."

With that, Walter went to get Arrrgh. Leaving Bular alone in his cage.

*LLB*

Walter returned with Arrrgh just in time for the Tribunal to return. They seemed surprised at the presence of the Kubera but said nothing. As a former Gumm-Gumm, he was _technically_ part of Bular's clan.

"We have decided," Vendel began.

"Wait," Walter requested, "Bular has asked to say one more thing."

The Tribunal exchanged a look.

"He may speak.'

Bular held the Esrituv Stone and looked up at the Tribunal.

"There is a traitor among you."

When the chrystal remained unchanged all the Tribunal gasped. Gato even left.

"She is working with Gunmar and _sold_ the whelps of her tribe to join is army."

Bular locked eyes with the Kubera Queen.

"Including her _own_ whelp, Aarghaumont!"

The Esrituv Stone remained colorless and glasslike. The Tribunal looked at Userna in terror. Arrrgh let out a thunderous roar. Weather from anger or sorrow, none of them knew. Userna was taken away and locked in a dungeon to be tried in her own time. The Tribunal turned back to Bular.

"This's does not change our verdict," Vendel declared.

Bular nodded in understanding.

"You shall be granted enterence into Trollmarket. However, you shall be required to check in weekly with the Trollhunter _and_ you shal be required to take a vow of pacifism. Is that understood?"

"Yes!" Bular agreed, "I understand. I will take my vow of pacifism-"

"Later!"

Otto came sprinting into the Hero's Forge.

"Otto? What's wrong?" Walter caught his brother by the shoulders.

"Ze-Ze voicemail from Jim," Otto panted.

He pressed play and put it on speaker.

"Onkel O? This is for Da."

Jim's voice sounded slow and calm but Walter noticed the hitch at the 'th' in 'this'. Jim was frightened and possibly on the verge of a panic atack.

"He needs to come to the museum at 4:00 tomorrow evening. And he needs to come alone. Be sure to bring the amulet. DON'T DO IT, DA! IT'S A TRAP! GAH!"

"So sorry about all of that, brothers mine," Nomura's voice cut in, "If you want to see everyone safe again, you'll do as we've asked and come alone. After all, Gunra couldn't resist the two for one, or three for one as it is, that she got when we took Little Gynt. I'll be seeing you tomorrow."

The voicemail ended. Walter looked at his brother in terror.

"They have Young Atlas..."(6)

"VValt, two for vvone... drei for vvone... Zey have Jim _und_ Bagdvvela."

Walter's eyes grew wide and he looked up at Bular, "Three for one. Gunra knows about the baby!"

*LLB*

AN: This poor family just can't catch a break, can they?

1)Nope. It's _totally_ George's. Yes, Bular. It's yours.

2) People at the library stared at me because I could't stop smiling when I wrote this!

3)'Esrituv': ez-ree-too-v. It means truth in the language I created for my original works.

4) Blinky and Arrrgh are joint god-fathers of Jim. Walt is 99% certain that if somthing happens to him and Barbara, something would have happened to Otto, Lenora, and Nomura too.

5)I didn't know their real name so went with the name of a Quagump that I remembered.

6) Bitch gonna die. The one thing more terrifying that a mama bear is a daddy Changling who's whelp is in danger.


	12. Betrayal

AN: This is the first time I've ever written an action scene so wish me luck:)

There were many things Zelda Nomura did not do. She didn't respond to 'Zelda'; she didn't read 'romance' novels; she didn't dance the samba, no mater how often Otto sang that silly song,(1); and she absolutely _did not_ flounce.

On this Thursday, however, she ambled happily up to her eldest brother's house. Walter and Barbara would be hosting the family dinner this week. The new polymorph, Elizabeth, had some strange ability to keep Gunra calmed down and Bular went out to prowl more nights than not these days meaning Nomura didn't have to worry about the Gumm-Gumm Prince and Princess as much as she one had. Nomura's smile grew when she walked threw the door and the smell of tomatoes and garlic assaulted her nose. Walter and Jim must be making a pasta of some kind.

Speaking of which, where was everybody? She had seen the kids bikes in the front. Barbara might still be at the hospital but if the kids were home then so should Walter, Otto, and Lenora be.

Nomura stepped into the kitchen and saw the tomatoes on the counter and lasagna noodles in a pot on the stove. There was no other sign that the three teens were in the house. Just as she was about to call out for her niece and nephews, she heard four voices. They were coming from the basement.

Silently, Nomura crept to the door and tiptoed down the first two steps.

"I just can't believe they traded Caire's brother with a whelp! You should have seen her face!"

Nomura new that was the voice of her only niece, Mary. She also knew that the kids weren't ment to know about the exchange with the Nuñes kid. That meant Walter must have let it spill. What was troubling, however, was that the Nuñes girl knew about the exchange.

"Um, Mary, I think that _may_ have been from the GOBLINS trying to kill us..."

That was her oldest nephew , Jim.

"Yeah. And they may have succeeded if Papa hadn't taught me how to controle goblins."

And Toby made three.

"I still think it was foolish of you to invite her to Trollmarket."

Nomura's blood ran cold. She knew that voice. The pink changling crouched down to peer into the basement. She regretted it instantly and it only confirmed her fears.

"Da said she deserves to know, Draal," Jim said, "He said he's going to talk to Blinky about it but she should be able to visit the day after the play."

Why was the son of the former Trollhunter in her brother's basement? Who was Blinky? And why did the kids know where Trollmarket was? She saw Toby check his watch.

"Ficken!* Guys, we should head up. Tanta Nono's gonna be here soon and we have to cover for Mama, Papa, and Onkel Walt."

Nomura hurried up the stairs and out the front door. She jumped into her car and drove without anywhere in mind. Just away. Away from the Stricklers' and the Scaarbachs'.

"Stricklander knows who the Trollhunter is," she muttered as she drove, "He'ss been working with them all along. Oh Pale Lady! What if he _is_ the Trollhunter! How long has Draal been living in his basement?"

Nomura's heart clenched painfully. It had been a while since shee had felt this emotion. It wasn't anger. It wasn't sadness. It was BETRAYAL.

LLB

Nomura drove all threw the night and, just as the sun was rising over the mountains, somehow ended up at the museum. She lay her forehead against the steering wheel and sighed. Leaning back andd rubbing her eyes, she made her way into the building. She knew what she had to do.

"D-Dark Princess," she called into the bridge room.

" _Impure_."

"I have discovered the identity of the Trollhunter," Nomura shifted into her troll form and kneeled, "And...and a traitor in our midst."

Gunra pulled her lips back in a terrifying smile, "Very good, Impure. Tell me. Then I have a mission for you."

Nomura tried to slow her heart, "The Trollhunter and traitor are one in the same. They are my brother, Stricklander."

Gunra let out a booming, blood curdling laugh, "It appears we _do_ have something in common, Impure. My brother, too, has been unfaithful. He has not returned this morning and I _know_ he has abandoned us in favor of the Trollhunter. My mission for you is simple. Bring me a lure for the Trollhunter TONIGHT."

Nomura swallowed thickly, thinking over her options.

"And, bring me my baby brother's mate. He stinks of her so she must _reek_ of him. Bring them both to me tonight and you will be greatly rewarded."

"As you wish, My Lady."

LLB

Nomura crept threw the dark streets of Central Arcadia on her way to the hospital. Her stomach churned slightly but she ignored it. She loved Barbara like the sister she never had but there was no way she was letting Stricklander get away with betraying her,.

"Come on, Aunt Dwella. Why did Da _really_ send me to help you scavenge? We're both well aware that you can defend yourself. You've been doing Krav Maga with Mum for years!"(2)

Nomura stoped at the sound of Jim's voice.

"Circumstances can change, Little Trollhunter," The second voice was different and unrecognizable to Nomura.

"Change how? Does this have anything to do with what Mum and Tanta Jay have been all excited about? Or the sudden meeting Da had tonight with the Tribunal?"

Nomura peaked into the alley. Jim had his back to the dumpster diving trolless, ever vigilant. He was in his human form and wearing a chain mail shirt and leather armor. He had a short sword at his left hip and a dagger at his right.

"Yes, Jim," The trolless chuckled,"To both. And, if all goes well tonight, I'll tell you _myself._ Alright?"

"Aunt Nono?" He had spotted her, "What are you doing here?"

Nomura stepped out, "Just out for a walk, Little Gynt. What about you? It's a little late for you to be out here, isn't it?"

"Um..." Jim looked down at his clothes, "Aunt Dwella is one of Mum and Tanta Jay's friends. She offered to help me get a little last minute practice in for the play. It debuts tomorrow, you know."

'He doesn't realize I saw the trolless,' Nomura realized.

Suddenly, the wind shifted. Nomura's eyes widened as a familiar scent wafted towards her.

"Bular."

Jim's head snapped up just as Nomura transformed.

"Aunt Bagdwella! RUN!" He shouted as he drew his weapons.

Nomura drew her khopeshes and lunged forward.

LLB

Jim wheezed quietly as Elizabeth tied him up above the fully rebuilt bridge.

"Very good," Gunra purred, "And your _sure_ this whelp will lure the Trollhunter to us?"

"Positive, My Lady," Nomura looked up at her nephew, "Stricklander would _die_ before he let anything happen to his whelp."

Gunra sneered, "He will."

Despite his ragged breath, Nomura had to admire the growl Jim attempted. Gunra smiled and turned to the red and green trolless Nomura had captured as well.

"And _you_ are my baby brother's mate."

Nomura saw the smaller trolless shie away as Gunra sniffed her.

"And you said you found them together?"

"Yes."

"A two for one deal. How convenient," she took another deap sniff.

Suddenly, Gunra's eyes snapped open, her purples contracted. She looked down at Bagdwella.

"No! A _three_ for one deal!"

"Yes! And you can't touch me, "Bagdwella spit in Gunra's face, "I carry the Gumm-Gumm heir."(3)

Nomura stiffened, 'I didn't sign up for this. Kidnapping, sure, but I draw the line at infant endangerment.'

She looked around to Elizabeth but the polymorph was watching the goings on as if it were the latest episode of Doctor Who. Jim began gasping and wheezing.

"Oh! I've never had a fleshbag loose the ability to breath just by being in my presence before!" Gunra crowed.

"It's because he needs his inhaler!" Bagdwella shouted, "I have one in my pocket! Just give it to him!"

Nomura looked up at the trio. She too had one of Jim's emergency inhalers in her pocket. Every one of his Aunts and Uncles had carried them since his Psychologist had prescribed them. Jim had started carrying one of his own when he was ten.(4)

With a deap breath, the pink changling stepped forward and pulled the inhaler out of her pocket. She held it to her nephew's mouth and compressed the mechanism.

"Breath, Little Gynt. Now hold. One, two, three, and breath."

"What are you doing?" Gunra snarled.

"He's no use to us dead. The Trollhunter will put up a fight if we kill his son before he arrives."

Nomura looked away for Jim as tears started rolling down his cheeks. She pulled out his phone and began the ransom call.

LLB

Nomura ended the call and turned to Gunra, "As soon as Otto gets the message, he'll tell Bular and the Trollhunter."

"Good. Then it will only be a matter of time before they arrive. We must be ready."

Nomura nodded and made her way to the main museum and to work.

"Why are you doing this?" Jim demanded, "Aunt Nono, why? What did I do to make you betray us?"

Nomura stopped for a moment.

"You betrayed ME."

LLB

The ensuing battle was only slightly surprising. They had known that Stricklander would put up a fight to save Jim and Bular would do the same for Bagdwella. They had not expected the duo to bring Blinky, Arrrgh, Draal, _and_ Otto as backup. After the initial shock, however, nothing else in the battle shocked Nomura. Not even Otto's "Battle Playlist" and the unexpected betrayal of the Nuñes changling.

Stricklander had freed Jim and Bagdwella with only a flick of the wrist. Bular was devoting his energy to defending his mate but Jim jumped right into the fight. Nomura had no idea how he got his knife and sword back. Then again, she also didn't know when the teen got wings.

She had turned her back on the bridge for only a moment while she fought the Kubera. But, somehow, Elizabeth had gotten Stricklander to put the amulet into the Eyestone and open the bridge. Gunra let out a victorious roar.

Bular was hunched over his mate, holding her with one arm and fighting the sucking of the bridge with the other. Arrrgh was holding Blinky and keeping low to achieve the same goal. Stricklander was shielding Jim behind a pillar. The whelp was actually trying to pull the amulet free and close the bridge. Elizabeth had mysteriously vanished and Gunra was attempting to talk to Gunmar.

Nomura knew it was time to get the fuck out of dodge and turned to leave. After one leap, however, her feet swept out from under her. She was being sucked into the Dark Lands! She tried to use her khopeshes but they too began to slip.

'Little Gynt was right...I did betray them...This is my fault! And now I'm being sent back into the Dark Lands as punishment.'

A dark blue paw grabbed her wrist and she wasn't falling anymore.

"Ich habe dich*!"

It was Otto. Most of his body was braced behind a pillar but his long ears flapped in the wind. He was using four arms, two to hold himself and two to hold Nomura.

"Don't you let go, Schwesterchen*!"

He was smiling as he pulled her to safety. Nomura pushed with her legs and was clawing her way towards him. She kept her eyes glued to his smile. Suddenly, her hand slipped and and she was plummeting into the bridge.

" _NEIN!"_ Otto tried to reclaim his grip but faled.

Nomura tumbled into the bridge, soon loosening sight of her brother and the battle at the bridge.

LLB

German translations:

Ficken- fuck

Ich habe dich- I've got you

Schwesterchen-Little Sister

LLB

1) This is a reference to the song "Tanza Samba Mit Mir". It's a German song and it make me laugh so thought I would make a little reference.

2) Anyone else notice that Jim _sucks_ at sneaking? Or is it just me?

3) Bagdwella took a lesson in Badass.

4) My mum and sister both have inhalers. Sissy's is for asthma and she got it when she was seven. Mum's is for anxiety like Jim's.


	13. Redemption

Nomura struggled against the two Gumm-Gumm soldiers dragging her back to her cell. She could hear the person in the next cell trying to escape. The pink trolless collapsed panting into her cell, defeated.

"Are you alright over there?" Nomura would recognize that English accent anywhere.

She struggled to her feet andd peaked threw a hole in the wall between the two cells.

"Hello."

"Nomura!"

She was honestly surprised that Stricklander sounded so happy.

"You're still alive!"

"Only just."

After a beat of silence she heard the scraping again.

"Are you trying to escape?"

"Of course I am," Stricklander called over, " I have a wife and son to get home to. Not to mention the rest of our family."

"Our family?"

Stricklander chuckled, "Yes, Nomura. _Our_ family."

"And, let's just say you manage to dig threw solid rock and cut down two dozen Gumm-Gumm gaurds, how do you think you'll get out of the Dark Lands? Killahead was destroyed again."

"I'm not quite sure," His reply was flippantly confident, "I'll figure it out once I get us out of this dungeon. And as for getting out of the Dark Lands, we have family and friends back home who are problebly trying to rebuild Killahead and get us back. Even if it is just to kick my ass for coming here alone."

"Us?"

"Of course! Do you have any idea how happy Otto and the children are going to be to know your alive?! Barbara and Lenora may take a little warming up, though..."

Nomura leaned against the wall between them, "I'm pretty sure Little Gynt will problebly side with his mother, Strickler."

"He wont. You should have seen how he cried when Otto told us you had been sucked in here. He almost missed the play!"

Nomura hung her head. She had been excited to see her nephew perform.

"Was he good?"

She could _hear_ Stricklander's smile, "He was amazing. Barbara cried."

LLB

The siblings were sitting back to back against the wall between their cells. It had been a couple days since they had been reunited and Strickler was catching her up on everything she had missed.

"I still find it hard to believe that you came into the Dark Lands alone."

Strickler sighed, "There was no way I was letting any of the children come; Blinky's not a fighter; Arrrgh was sick; and, in the end, there was no way I was putting Otto, Lenora, or Barbara in this kind of danger."

Nomura looked up at the hole in the wall when his voice cracked. She let the silence that followed hang for just a moment.

"You left th-"

"Don't! Please. I-I don't want to think about how they both screamed."

Nomura hung her head. After a moment she stood and stuck her hand threw the hole, feeling arouund for her brother. He took the offered hand.

"We'll get home, Nono," he promised, "I don't know _how_ yet but we will."

LLB

Nomura watched as a her nephew and sister-in-law embraced Walter. The older changling clung to his son and showered his wife with kisses.

"Barbaric."

Nomura looked towards the voice and saw Draal standing beside her.

"Absolutely."

She looked back over at her brother and his family.

"I should go."

Nomura turned away but didn't make it two feet before she had to stop.

"Nomura!" Otto captured her in a tight embrace, "You're alive!"

Two more bodies slammed into her, "Tanta Nono!"

Otto grabbed her face, "Get down here!"

He kissed her forehead. (1) Nomura was frozen with shock. A fourth body slammed into her back, hands fisting around the front of her dress.

"I told you they would be happy to see you," Walter called.

Nomura stood stiff as a board.

"I-I have to go."

Toby and Mary let go and looked up at her sadly. Otto put an arm aroound each of his children. The fourth person tightened their grip.

"Please don't go, Aunt Nono," Jim mumbled into her back.

Nomura turned and held him at arm's length, "How can you even _look_ at me? After what I did to you? And to you're friend."

"I know you regret it," Jim replied, "Your gave me my inhaler. _And_ I saw the look on your face when you found out about Aunt Dwella's baby. It may be small, cold, and dark but you still have a heart."

Nomura chuckled as tears pricked her eyes, "But I almost got you all killed! And just because I was mad that your father lied to me."

"We already had this discussion, Nono!" Walter shouted.

"This is a choice for Little Gynt!" Nomura shouted back.

"And I chose to forgive you," Jim hugged her once again, "Don't fight me on it. You still have to earn my _trust_ back, anyway."

Nomura laughed, "alright. But I do have to go. I have to try and find a place to stay. I doubt I still have an apartment after three months of not paying the rent."

"You vvill stay vviz us," Otto declared, "You can stay in ze guest room untill you find a new apartment. But vve may have some problems if it takes more zen a few monz."

Nomura gave her brother a skeptical smile, "And what does Lenora have to say about this?"

"Mama won't throw you out, if that's what your worried about," Mary assured her.

"Yeah! Though, she _may_ put a cap on how long you can stay..." Toby added.

"Alright! Alright! I cave!"

"JA!" Toby and Mary cheered and tackled her, getting tangled in arms.

Extra arms because Toby changed forms in his excitement.

"Help! I'm being squished by little Scaarbachs!"

Jim laughed and joined in the mess.

"That wasn't an invitation to join in, Little Gynt!"

Despite her complaints, Nomura hadn't been this happy in years.

LLB

Nomura watched while Claire opened the portal to Trollmarket.

"I've never actually gone in this way," she told the kids.

"Then you've never seen the veiw," Jim led the way.

Nomura shifted forms as Jim and Toby did and they all decended the blue crystal steps. She stepped stopped for only a moment when her eyes fell on Trollmarket. The subterranean city shone and glittered with all the different crystals and gemstones.

Nomura continued to follow her niece and nephews down to the city. She looked around at everything she could see.

"It doesn't seem to have changed all that much," she noted.

Suddenly she bumped into someone.

"Sorry! I wasn-wasn-Bular!"

The large black troll turned when he felt her touch him. His deap brown eyes widened. Bular reached up and pulled the headphones off his ears, smiling.

"Nomura? Oh! Right! The Trollhunter and Lady Trollunter mentioned you had escaped! I'm a little surprised you got out unscathed."

Nomura's jaw dropped. There is no way this troll was the Gumm-Gumm prince and she had feared for centuries. Bular laughed.

You should see your face!

Nomura's eyes followed the court of his headphones down to what looks like a boom box.

"Do you like it?" Bular asked, "The young Trollhunters made it for me. And Otto made the tapes."(2)(3)

"Sweet Bun," Bagdwella stepped out from the shop, "Are you talking someone's horns of about your new to-"

Nomura swallowed thickly as she and Bagdwella's eyes met. Bagdwella's baby bump was more prominent and was like salt ind the wound that was Nomura's guilt. Bagdwella stepped behind Bular, eyes never leaving Nomura. Bular wrapped one arm around her shoulders and his tail around her waist.

"I doubt the Trollhunter would let her into Trollmarket if he thought she was a threat. And you _know_ the Lady Trollhunter wouldn't."

'Now is probably a REALLY bad time to mention that Barbara won't let me into her house and Lenora's only letting me sleep in her's because Otto and the kids begged her...' Nomura thought.

She knew what she had to do. That didn't mean she had to like it.

"I'm sorry. I was angry at my brother and I took it out on other people. That led to me endangering you and your whelp. Not to mention my own nephew. I won't ask for your forgiveness or your trust. I don't deserve it. But I do hope you know that I am sorry."(4)

The words felt odd on her tung. Like off brand soda. Apologies were a new practice for her. They just weren't something changlings did.

Bagdwella stayed where she was but she looked up at Bular. The giant troll scooped his mate into his arms and looked down at Nomura.

"You're right. We can't forgive you," he said.

"Not yet," Bagdwella added.

Bular smiled at Bagdwella before continuing, "For now, stay away from my mate. Stay away from our whelp. And just remember, I can still kick your ass."

"Tanta Nono," Mary approached, "We were wondering where you had gone. Papa and Onkel Walt said to stay with us. Hi, Tanta Dwella. Hi, Onkel Bular. Hi, Baby Baglar."

"Hello, Mary," Bagdwella waved, one hand over her belly.

"I will never get used to you calling me that."(5)

Mary grinned and dragged Nomura away. Not that Nomura was resisting.

LLB

Once they had finally arrived in the Hero's Forge the first thing Nomura saw was Jim, Toby, and Claire sparing. Then, on the moving equipment behind them, was Walt, Barbara, and Otto sparing. Mary let go of Nomura's hand and joined her friends, water flying every which way. Nomura watched it all happen, wondering why she had to be there.

"Nomura?"

She turned and saw Draal approaching.

"Draal."

"..."

"..."

"So... You're back from the Dark Lands."

"Yup...You...still living with my brother?"

"Yeah. Sometimes. I spend a lot of time here. In Trollmarket that is! Not, not just in the Forge."

"Oh... That's...That's nice."

"..."

"..."

"Do...um...Would-Would you like to get glug some time? With me?"

Nomura starred at him.

"I could...you know...fill you in on what you missed..."

Nomura continued to starre, "Does...does Friday work?"

"Yeah..."

"Ok..."

Draal edged away. Nomura turned her attention back to the Young Trollhunters.

LLB

"Tanta Nono's got a date! Tanta Nono's got a date!" Toby and Mary sang as they danced around the living room.

"First of all, it's not a date. Second, what are you two? Five?"

"I have bee sitting on TEN YEARS of pent up Dramura shipping!" Mary squealed, "Let me have a _little_ fun!"

Nomura groaned, "We are _not_ getting back together. I promised myself that decades ago."

"I've seen De Nial," Lenora called from the dinning room where she was grading tests, "It looks better in Egypt, Nomura."

"Please stay out of this, Lenora."

"I shan't."

LLB

Nomura shifted forms as she made her way down the crystal steps to Trollmarket. Mary and Lenora had designed the black dress to look good on both her human body _and_ her troll body. Then they guilt tripped her into wearing it tonight. Now, her heart beat wildly in her chest.

"This is not a date. It's not a date. Just two old friends getting a drink and catching up. Absolutely not a date."

'So why are you so nervous?'

"Shut up, inner me."

She finally made it to the pub in Trollmarket and looked around for Draal. He was sitting at a table in the corner. Taking a deap breath, Nomura made her way over.

LLB

Otto opened one eye when he heard the front door close.

"You vvere out later zen I expected."

Nomura froze in the archway. Otto didn't straighten up from where he sat on the sofa, his feet on the coffe table, Lenora's feet in his lap, the telli playing the main menu of X-Men. Lenora was still asleep.

"I'm an adult. I can stay out as late as I want," Nomura defended, heading to her room.

Otto opened his other eye, "You're a bad influence on my Bärchen und my Prinzessin."

Lenora shifted, "Otto?"

"Go back to sleep, Zaubermaus. Our eldest is home now," he rubbed her feet gently.

"I heard that," Nomura hissed.

LLB

German translations:

Bärchen- Little Bear

Prinzessin- Princess

Zaubermaus- Magic Mouse

1) How I greet my little brother (six year age gap) after a long time apart.

2) has stopped working.

3) The kids (Jim, Toby, Mary, and Claire) are the Young Trollhunters. They take care of small problems like goblins and gnomes.

4) Who are you and what have you done with Nomura!?

5) Was there to much Baglar?


	14. Family

Nomura sat on the table she and Draal were sharing, drinking her glug, when she noticed him.

"Draal?" She said, "I've been in the Dark Lands for a while so I may have missed something but, um, why is there a whelp in the bar?"

Draal looked over his shoulder at the surrounding crowd, "What whelp? Their problebly with thier parents."

"Um," Nomura quirked her eyebrow, "The changling whelp? The one traded for the Nuñes kid?"

Draal's nonchalant smile dropped like a stone at the same time that notEnrique realized they were talking about him.

"You're a whelp?!" Draal gasped.

"Um..."

"He's only sixteen. Unless the Janis Order changed the age of assignment."

"Um..."

"That's why you asked me to get your glug!?"

"Um..."

NotEnrique had the conscience enough to look a little guilty for his crime.

"Do your guardians know about this?" Nomura asked, "You're barely out of diapers, kid. Where have you been living since they got the kid out of the Dark Lands?"

"Well the closest thing Ah got to a guardian now is a sixteen-year-old human girl who's 'rents didn't notice that their baby sometimes turned into a green rock monster and left the house every day. Ah sleep there when ah can but their folks have kind of tightened security recently for some reason."

Nomura groaned, realizing that this kid was going to ramble before answering her questions.

"Other than that, Bular's been pretty good about throwin' a guy a bone once in a while an' lettin' me sleep in the shop from time to time. His old lady ain't been to pleased about it but she ain't kicked me out either."

"Just get out of the pub, Imp," Nomura growled, "And if I find you in here again you will be in serious trouble."

NotEnriqué laughed, "What can _you_ do? You don't have any authority over me!"

" _I_ don't. But _The Trollhunter_ does. And, if I know my brother, the punishment will seriously suck."

The whelp growled one more time before scampering away, grumbling the entire way out."

LLB

it wasn't until Draal was walking Nomura back to the surface that he said anything.

"What's with the face?"

"What face? This is _my_ face."

"The worried face. That face is reserved for your niece and nephews, The young You don't even make that face about yourself or your brothers. So, what's with the face?"

"How should I know! All I can tell is that something doesn't feel right," Nomura growled, "Maybe it's that damn whelp. There's something not right about him not knowing where his next meal is coming from or where he's going to sleep. I remember what that was like. Before Walt and Otto found me... And what kind of name is 'NotEnriqué?! That's not a name! It's just-"

She cut herself off when she's saw the look on Draal's face.

"Don't fucking say it, Draal. I know what you're thinking so don't say it. Besides, it's my brothers' fault."

Draal just smiled and shook his head as his girlfriend went back to her rant.

LLB

Nomura noticed the group of children out the corner of her eye. It wasn't often that teenagers came into the museum on thier own, let alone with a baby in a pushchair as Claire had her baby brother with her.

"Hey. You four," she called out to them.

"Oh! Hi, Tanta Nono!" Mary chirped.

"Hey, Aunt Nono."

"Hi, Ms. Nomura."

"What brings you all tto the museum today?"

"My parents sled me to watch Enrique while they do some shoppping for thhe barbeque tomorrow. We figured we could get some research done for Mr. Strickler while we're at it."

Nomura rolled Heer eyes good naturedly, "What's the old bat got you kids up to now?"

"Nothing like that, Aunt Nono," Jim laughed.

"Yeah. This time it's _actually_ for history class," Toby sounded surprised.

"Alright. Well, you know the rules. Go nuts."

"Thanks!"

It was only after the teens had run off that Nomura remembered why she had approached them in the first place.

"Crap."

LLB

"Ms. Nuñes," Nomura adressed her nephew's girlfriend, "May I have a word with you?"

"Um...Sure, Ms. Nomura. Jim, could you watch Enrique for a moment?"

"Sure, Claire."

As soon as she as sure that the other teens wouldn't hear them, Nomura lowered here voice so that only her and Claire would be a part of their conversation.

"How often does the changling whelp sleep at your house?"

"NotEnrique? Um, I don't know. Once a week? He used to stay more often but Mom and Dad started noticing I was leaving my window open and accused me of sneaking out. Why?"

"Draal and I found him in the pub drinking Glug."

"So? He does that all the time."

Nomura had to take a deap breath to keep from losing her shit on the gir, "I take it you don't know how old he is either. Do you?"

Claire shrugged, "No. Why are you so concerned about this?"

"Because that Imp is only a little older than your baby brother. Him drinking glug is like a two-year-old drinking whisky!" Nomura hissed.

Claire's jaw dropped, "What!?"

Nomura sighed, "Go on with your friends. This is something I'm going to have to work out myself, I see."

Claire turned back to the rest of her group, eyebrows furrowed. Nomura pulled out her phone and called the younger of her older brother's.

"Otto? I need some help with something. Do you have a glamour mask?"

LLB

Nomura swallowed thickly as she approached Bagdwella's shop. Bular's threat was still fresh in her mind. Despite the months that had passed and Walt's assurance that Bular had taken an oath of pacifism. She nocked on a post without entering. The expecting trolless starred at her without speaking or approaching.

"What do _you_ want?"

"I need to ask your mate a question."

"Who needs too ask me a question?"

Nomura struggled tto retain her composure around the much larger former Gumm-Gumm.

"Do you know where the Changling whelp, NotEnrique is? I've been asking around but no one seems to care about an unaccompanied seventeen-year-old that's gone missing."

Bular toyed with the cord of his headphones while he thought, "He slept in the sho- wait. Seventeen?"

Nomura groaned, "Does _no one_ else know how old changlings are when they get assigned? You were in charge for years and you never knew this?!"

Bular shifted uneasily, "I was under the impression that his youthful appearance was a stasis charm put on changling whelps until they are assigned to a fleshbag."

Nomura groaned, "Ok. I can see how you came to that conclusion. Just tell me where he is."

"Last time I saw him he was headed toward the pub."

There was a moment of silence.

"He's dead. I'm gonna kill him. That little imp was warned and now he's gonna have to die..."

Nomura stormed off in the direction of the pub. Bagdwella steppped up to Bular's side.

"Poor little guy. She's really going too kill him."

"Don't worry about him to much, Dwelly. I don't think she _really_ kill him. But I don't think we'll be seeing him for a while..."

LLB

NotEnrique was happily drinking his glug, sittting on the bar of the troll pub. He kept a careful eye out for any sign of the Trollhunter or any of his family. Especially his sister.

" _ **IMP!**_ "

The green whelp spat out his drink and whipped around in fear. He found an enfuriated, canvas bag wielding, pink changling trolless standing in the door.

"Aw crikey!"

He didn't even make it a leap before she had him by the scruff.

"OY! Easy on the scruff!"

Nomura stuffed him in the bag, "Can it, Imp! Or someone is ging to ask questions."

"They should! This is obviously kidnapping! Somebody stop this crazy woman!"

LLB

NotEnrique stayed quiet but not happy about it as the bag he was in was sest down and he heard Nomura start a car.

"Can you at least tell me where you're taking me, Kidnapper?" He snarled.

"You'll see when we get there. And it's not kidnapping."

"In what way is this not kidnapping?!"

Nomura didn't reply.

LLB

NotEnrique growled when he heard Nomura park the car. He snarled as she carried his bag, opened a door, and set him on the ground.

"Stop snarling. I'm not allowed to have pets aand if somebody thinks you're an animal then this whole plan goes out the window."

"What plan, you crazy woman?!"

Nomura untied the bag and NotEnrique lept out. They were in a small apartment whith white walls and dark grey carpets. The kitchen and the living room were one the same room and a hallway led to what was problebly the bedroom and bathroom.

"Why am I here?" He turned and looked up at Nomura.

Nomura stood in her human form, arms crossed in front of her chest, "Be it day or night, you can sleep here. I talked to Walt and Otto about your situation and we worked almost everything out."

She handed him something off the counter. It was a glamour mask! There was a picture of a little boy taped to the inside. The boy had tan skin, black hair, and green almond shaped eyes, just like Nomura's.(1)

"Walt had the mask and Otto programmed it to look like the boy in the picture. Walt pulled some strings and forged us some paper work to take care of any questions people might have about us."

NotEnrque starred up at her.

"You kidnapped me for _this_?! You could have asked!"(2)(3)

Nomura wasn't fazed, "So you _don't_ want a permanent place to live?"

"I didn't say that. Just let me know before you do something like this again."

Nomura smirked, "Fine. Now, do you want to see where you'll be sleeping?"

"Sure!" The whelp crawled up onto her shoulder.

Nomura headed into the hall, "Oh! And about that paperwork? There is no way I am putting 'NotEnrique' down as your name. You want a say in your new one?"

LLB

Jim nearly crashed his Vespa when he saw his aunt, a few days later, pushing a stroller between the museum and the canal. As it was, he pulled over and walked over to her.

"What do you have there, Aunt Nono?"

"Your cousin, obviously," Nomura relieved with a cheeky smile.

Jim peaked into the well shaded stroller. A two year old boy giggled up at him.

"Hey, cus'."

"NotEnrique!?"

"It's 'Erik' now, Mate."

Jim stared at the boy for a moment, "New question. How are you human?"

"Glamour mask," Nomura answered.

"We're on our way t' the Market t' see my Da."

"Who?"

Nomura rolled her eyes, "Draal. Your father and Uncle thought it would be funny to put him down as Little Imp's father when they did the paperwork."

Jim snorted, "Wow. I wish I had been a fly on the wall when you told Draal!"

"You can be! We're goin' t' tell him when we get there!"

Nomura groaned anddd rest her forhead against the handel of the pushchair, "Don't remind me."

LLB

Nomura abandoned the pushchair at the top of the chrystal staircase and let Erik ride on her shoulder as parent trolls tend to do.(4) They went strait to Draal's keep.

"Hey, Daddy'o!" Erik called as soon as they stepped in.

"What?"Draal looked to Nomura for an explanation, "Is that a fleshbag phrase I missed?"

"Yes and no," Nomura sighed,"Before I explain anything I'm just going to say 'this is mostly Walt and Otto's fault'."

"The initial plan was yours, Ma."

"Don't make me regret it."

"You know you love me."

Draal looked on in confusion. Erik grinnned and shimmied off Nomura's shoulder and scampered over to Draal.

"You have two seconds to tell him or I will."

"I-"

"You're ma dad.""

" _WHAT_?"

"ERIK! Draal, he's adopted andd my brothers thought it would be smart to put you down as his father."

It was to late. Draal was in shock and could no longer hear what his girlfriend was saying.

LLB

AN: Only one more chapter in this one. Then comes the sequel!

1) I aimed for him to look like a combination of Nomura and a human Draal.

2) Yeah...they kinda skipped a step or two in the prosses of thier plan...

3)Note: I do not condone kidnapping children no mater how good the intentions behind it are.

4) Personal headcannon.


	15. Merlin's Crime

Walt gently rubbed Barbara's back, "We have to get the staff before Gunmar does. There's no telling what Hell will be unleashed if the Gumm-Gumms Aare thee ones to release Morgana."

"Do you really think there will any difference if one of us realeses 'Mother'," Nomura snarked.

"Better us zen Gunmar," Otto reasoned.

"Not now, you two. Right now we need to figure out where Merlin's tomb is. Any suggestions where _that_ might be?"

"By a lake most likely," Jim noted, "Legend has it he was intombed by the Lady of the Lake."

"Excellent point, Little Gynt. That narrows it down to... any of the several million lakes in Europe."

"We need to get Arrrgh first," Blinky interjected.

"That's a start," Walt agreed.

"What can we do?" Jim asked.

All the Young Trollhunters stood at the ready, awaiting orders. Javier looked on in wonder. Ophelia, however, looked terrified.

Jim stood in his troll form, wings and all, with his weapons sheathed. Toby was in his Acoridian form, holding his Warhammer in his top hands. Mary would have looked normal were it not for Fragwa pirched on her shoulder, armed with a water gun. Even Claire had her Crossbow loaded and at the ready, pointed safely at the ground, Erik poised between her feet.

The Trollhunters exchanged a knowing look.

"You five should stay here zis time."

"Yes. Hold down the fort, Young Atlas."

"Stay out of trouble," Nomura looked pointedly at Erik.

"But-" Jim looked between his parents.

"I'll be staying too, Jim," Lenora said, "I really shouldn't be fighting right now and you kids are going to need someone to help you cover for everyone else."

"You're crazy if you think we're going anywhere!" Ophelia declared.

Claire groaned. Jim turned on his heel and went up the stairs. Barbara and Walt looked at eachother worrriedly. It wasn't often that they saw Jim get angry enough to walk away from them. Claire, Toby, Mary, and Erik were quick to follow him up.

LLB

Otto kissed his wife goodbye while Walt explained a few things to the Nuñes parents and Blinky bid Dictatious farewell.(1) The Young Trollhunters had yet to come back downstairs.

"Kids?" Barbara called up, "We're leaving."

There was a thunder of footsteps.

"Not yet!"

All five kids and one goblin tumbled down the steps. Each armed with a backpack. Walt and Barbara sighed.

"Jim, Sweety, you-"

"It's not for me."

"These are for all of _you_ ," Erik crawled up into Nomura's arms, despite both of them being human at the time.

"Each one has a flashlight, road flare, water bottle, jaket, and yours has a power bank and phone charger, Mr. Strickler," Claire explained.

Barbara and Walt hugged Jim tightly.

"Be careful out there, Mum, Da," he mumbled into their shoulders, "Us and Tanta Lenora will hold down the fort.

"You all vvere upstairs vven vve discussed it," Otto explained, "but, should Gumm-Gumms atack ze hous..."

"Run to Aunt Dwella and Uncle Bular's," Walt continued.

"They'll have people guarding both the other houses but Gunmar doesn't even know that Bular is still alive so it should be safe with them," Nomura finished.

Jim looked to the other Young Trollhunters before standing tall and proud.

"You can trust us. And Uncle Blinky? We'll be sure to take good care of Uncle Dicky."

Walt snorted. Barbara rolled her eyes and often the shadow staff.

"We'll text when we get there and when we're on our way back," She said.

And, in a flash, the Trollhunters were gone.

LLB

Barbara jumped inn surprise when her shadow staff collapsed unexpectedly.

"What the hell?"

"Merlin's tomb is warded against outside magic," Walt sighed, pointing at the spell carved into the stone.

He and Nomura had been forced to transform into thier troll forms and were now unable to turn back. Barbara groaned and put the staff in her back pack. As she looked up she saw deep claw marks in the walls of the cave.

"Hey, guys. Are these fresh?"

Walt looked at the marks, "No outside magic. Gunmar's hold on Draal musst have lifted."

Nomura set her slender fingers in the gashes. Barbara placed one hand on her sister-in-law's shoulder.

"He'll be fine, Nomura. We'll get him back."

Nomura nodded mutely and they began to make thier way into the caverns. The first time they got stopped up was in the 'time chamber'.

"So...can Walt just fly us up there?" Nomura asked.

"Only if we want to leave Arrrgh behind," the winged Changling replied, not looking away from the window high above thier heads.

Otto stepped back on the tile, looking for something they could use to get the larger troll to the window.

"Nomura! The candles!" Barbara gasped.

"Right!"

Both women began running around the room and gathering materials. The men all watched in confusion.

"Otto, move your butt," Nomura ordered.

Otto lept away from the tile and suddenly there was a large tree leading right up to the window.

"Brilliant!" Walt swept Barbara off her feet andd flew her up to the window.

"VVhat made you two zink of it?" Otto asked as Arrrgh picked up Nomura.

"Doctor Who."

Walt chuckled and set Barbara down. The new chamber was pitch black, requiring them all to get out thier flashlights. The beams of light quickly illuminated the walls, revealing a time line.

"Morgana!" Walt gasped, touching the mural.

"Merlin!" Otto pointed.

"The staff!" Blinky shouted.

"Um, hate to ruin the moment," Nomura rolled her eyes, "But, isn't this one of us?"

They all turned their flashlights to the picture the pink Changling was looking at. A large mural of all six of them decorateed the wall.

"That must be the present!" Blinky realized.

"But if that's right now," Barbara looked up, "Why is Angor Rot there?"

At the loud *thud!* behind them the Trollhunters all whipped around.

"Looks like we're doing this the _old fashioned way_!" Walt declared, drawing handfuls of feather knives from around his neck.

"Just the way we like it!" Nomura grinned as she drew her weapons.

"Easy for _you_ to say!" Otto squeaked, "I'm stuck as a human!"

"Come on then!" Barbara grabbed his arm and dragged him behid her.

"Wait!" Angor ducked, "No!" He dodged, "Stop!" He blocked, "I want to help you defeat Gunmar!"

Everyone froze.

"Come again?" Nomura raissed her eyebrows.

"I want to help you defeat Gunmar."

"Well...I...never expected you to join our side,"Walt lowered his weapons.

" _I_ am on no ones side because no one iss on my side," Angor snapped, "But I want get rid of Gunmar enough to agree to a _brief_ alliance."

"Zat is fair," Otto nodded.

"Are we seriously going to trust him?" Barbara looked at her family, "He tried to kill you Walter!"

"If it means defeating Gunmar, Love," Walter reasoned, " And most of our _family_ has tried to kill me. Arrrgh, Bular, Otto, Nomura tried just a few months ago! Even you and Merlin have tried to kill me."

"OK. One, I was in labor. It doesn't count. Two, Merlin tried to kill you!?"

"I was only a whelp at the time," Walt shrugged, "Mother and Mordred saved me. Everything is fine."

Barbara stared at her husband, dumbfounded.

"How about vve go back to our mission?" Otto broke the tension.

"Fine," Barbara agreed, "but we will bee coming back too this conversation."

"Angor, please tell us you know how to get in the next chamber," Nomura asked.

"Right there," The assasin nodded over.

"Draal's arm?!"

"The skullcrusher used it to prop open the blades."

"...Walt...I get to kill him..."

"No you do not!"

LLB

Walt collapsed on the bottom of the crystal cavern, laying the lifeless body of his sister on the ground. He forced back a sob.

"This was not supposed to happen. I told her not to."

Draal said nothing. He simply stroked her long black hair.

"No. No!" Otto joined his brother while Barbara looked Nomura over.

"It's alright," Barbara turned to the brothers, "She fine. She's just out cold. She'll problebly wake up in a few minutes."

She suddenly found herself sandwiched between the two brothers, both crying their hearts out. Draal gave a sigh of relief aand leaned forward, gently resting his nose against hers.

"D-Disgusting,'' Nomura managed to speak out, "I thought your preferred killing."

Barbara chuckled fron her spot between the two brothers, "Yeah. She's fine."

Falling crystals brought their attention back to the collapsing cavern.

"This way," Angor motioned, leading the way.

Draal scooped up Nomura and Walt and Otto realeased Barbara so they could all follow Angor, Blinky, and Arrrgh. (2) They had barely escaped the falling crystals when the cavern suddenly opened up to a new chamber. And, on a platform in the center of the chamber lay...

"MERLIN!"

LLB

"How is this possible?" Nomura asked from Draal's hands.

"I zought he vvould be older," Otto admitted.

"I thought he would have, you know... _decomposed by now,_ " Barbara said.

Walt crept forward to get a better look at the corpse. Merlin was compleatly covered in cobwebs, even in his mouth. Suddenly, Merlin sat up and gasped before promptly choking on the cobwebs in his mouth. Walt lept back in surprise. When Merlin finally stopped coughing he turned and looked at the Trollhunters and Angor.

"Are you the Trollhunter?" He asked "You look familiar."

Walt quirked an eyebrow, "I was just a whelp the last time you saw me..."

"Helge Schiße!*" Otto gasped, "He's really alive!"

"What kind of troll are you?" Merlin asked, approaching the polymorph, "I Don't believe I recognize that dialect."

There was a moment of silence in which Otto stared at the wizard.

"VValt, should I tell him?"

"NO!" The rest of the group coursed.

"I am not a Troll. I am Otto Scaarbach."

Merlin shrugged and turned, "And who would these lovely creatures be?"

"Blinkus Giladrig-"

"Not you," Merlin cut him off and pointed at Barbara and Nomura, "You two."

The duo exchanged a look that screamed, "Who the hell does this man think he is? King Arther?"

"Nomura," she made herself more comfortable in Draal's arms.

Barbara glanced and Walt and, seeing what he wanted her to do, grinned, "And I'm Doctor Barbara Stricklander."

Merlin smiled, "A pleasure my- Stricklander? Where have I heard that name before?"

Otto sniggered quietly.

"Hm...anyway, first things first. Where is my staff? The Staff of Avalon? About ye high, emerald at the top? Rather dashing?"

"Gunmar has it," Angor rolled his eyes.

"Gunmar? Well then, the staff may not be lost but Hope is. Wait. Why is Morgana's champion here?"

"He's helping us defeat Gunmar," Walt explained.

"How did you know vve vvere coming here?" Otto asked.

"Because, Walt, I am your father."

There was another moment of silence before Walt turned to his brother and sister, "Mum's got some explaining to do."

The other two changlings burst into laughter. Merlin watched in confusion.

"You do know I was joking, right? I can glimpse the future..."

"Oh, we know," Nomura chuckled.

"And apparently it hinders your ability to remember the past," Walt noted.

"Possibly. But I foresaw your arrival here and it awoke me fro my sleep."

"Why _were_ you asleep?" Barbara asked.

"The price of battle, My Dear."

Barbara glared at him, "Don't. I get enough of that from patents at work."

"The Battle of Killahead Bridge?" Blinky asked, "None of us recal you being there."

LLB (3)

"OK," Walt nodded, "Now, get us out of here."

"I can't. Haven't you been paying attention? I can only create illusions," Merlin insisted.

"Otto? Make a note of that," Walt ordered.

"On est*."

"Thank you."

"Bitte*."

"And Merlin," Walt turned back to the wizard, "Can you fix this at least?"

He held out the amulet.

LLB

Jim glared at Merlin as the wizard played with the refrigerator, "Why is Merlin in our kitchen?"

"You're questioning Merlin but not him?" Mary jabbed her thumb at Angor.

The Troll was deap in conversation with Barbara and Claire.

"Angor hates people more powerful then him," Jim explained, "I can believe he'd team up to defeat Gunmar. Merlin, I don't know."

Walt placed the last of the omlets on the table, "We'll worrie about it after school, Young Atlas."

"I haven't eaten in centuries," Merlin gasped, bitting into his omelet, "The glass face here is lucky I didn't eat him back in the cave." (4)

The Scaarbachs turned to stare at Merlin.

"He's joking, right?" Lenora asked, putting a hand protectively on her husband's shoulder.

"Not really.'

Toby's skin began to glow blue until Mary put a hand on her brother's shoulder and shook her head.

"Not the best time, TB."

"Time is over the essence," Merlin brought their attention back to him, "Take me to the nearest blacksmith."

"Ze only blacksmiz vvas in Trollmarket," Otto explained.

"Which Gunmar has," Nomura growled, wrestling a fork from Erik's mouth.

"You could try the garage, "Walt said.

They led Merlin out and showed him around the garage.

"It will have to do," the wizard sighed, "Oh! And I have a list of things for you to collect for me as well."

"What is it you plan on making?" Walt asked, arms crossed.

"That is none of your concern."

"Um, I think it is."

Merlin sighed again, "If you must know, they are wepons to help us win this war."

The Trollhunters exchanged a look. Clearly they weren't getting anything more out of him right now. Otto pulled out his pad of paper and his pen and wrote 'Secretive' under 'can only creat illusions'.

LLB

"VValt! VVe can't ask ze children to do zat! Zat could scar zem for life!" Otto hissed.

"Do you want to do it?" Walt was careful to whisper, "Because I have to get home and help Barbara keep an eye on Merlin."

Otto had his glasses in one hand and was rubbing his eyes with the other, "No. I don't _vvant_ to go. But, if you are ok vviz it, Zaubermaus, we should at least accompany zem."

Lenora nodded, "Otto's right. There is no way we can let the Young Trollhunters collect those on thier own. Knowing Toby and Jim those boys will end up getting themselves electrocuted."

Walt nodded, "Alright, then. You two will take the Young Trollhunters and get the last two things on the list. I'll take the antronstrum shell and help Barbara keep Merlin and Dick from destroying the neighborhood and the garage."

Otto and Lenora nodded and took the list. They made their way to the front of the school to wait for the kids.

"What if I took Mary and Claire to get the femur and You take Jim and Toby to catch lightning in a bottle?" Lenora suggested, "That will cut time in half and we can meet back up at Walt's faster."

"In vvhat vvorld does taking only zose two to work vviz ELECTRICITY make sense?"

Lenora pursed her lips and raised her eyebrows.

"Um...How about the four of _us_ get lightning in a bottle and you two get the femur," Mary suggested, "Claire and I can keep the boys from getting electrocuted."

"Six of us,"Jim said as he and two new kids walked up, "Senior Uhl asked me to show Aja and Krel around."

Lenora got in the car without saying a word. Otto sighed.

"Alright. You all know vvhat to do zen. Meet us back at ze house by ten at ze latest."

LLB

The Young Trollhunters returned to a house in chaos. Merlin had destroyed Jim's Vespa to make armor for Mary and Claire, but not Toby or Jim apparently. Walt anddd Barbara were furious and Lenora and Otto had gone out to find Nomura and all three had yet to return.

"Can this get any worst?" Claire asked.

"Merlin wants to let Gunmar relese Morgana," Barbara filled them in.

"Are you insane!"

And the insanity continued. Untill, that is, Nomura toppled threw the door and coughed blood onto the rug.

"Aunt Nono!" Jim helped her to her feet.

"Ma!"

"What happened," Mary and Claire ran from the garage, Blinky, Arrrgh, and Draal hot on their heels.

"Gusurna ambushed me at the museum," she groaned, "Gunmar needs a changling to activate the staff of Avalon."

"Mama and Papa!" Toby and Mary bolted for the door.

"Hey! Calm down you two!" Nomura caught them each with one arm, "We need a plan first. You're just got to get yourselves captured too if your just run right out there."

"She's right," Walt agreed, "We'll all go and look for them. You all should go ask your Uncle Bular to help search, ok? Blinky and Arrrgh are going to go talk to the quagumps. Draal, Nomura, Erik, you three check the forest, Barbara and I will check the school. After you all get Bular, split up and look everywhere you can, ok?"

The kids nodded and everyone ran out the door. However, Merlin blocked all the teens from leaving.

"I can't let you interfere," he warned.

"But Gunmar could have our parents!" Mary argued.

"That's a risk we are going tto have too take."

"He does have them!" Jim gasped.

"Let's go!" Toby transformed and bolted for the door.

This threw Merlin off fo just a moment. He stopped the young Acoridian and launched him back at his friends.

LLB

When the Young Trollhunters came to, they were all tied to chairs in the kitchen.

"You tied us up?!" Mary snarled.

"I'm opening your eyes," Merlin was working with the materials they had collected earlier.

"You're worse then Gunmar!" Claire shouted, "At least he doesn't pretend to care."

Merlin produced a jar of black potion, "But I do care. I care about the big picture. You all couldn't even defeat me, an old man. Do you really think you stand a chance against Gunmar and his army?"

Jim eyed the jar, "Remember what Onkel O said when they all got home. Merlin can only create illusions."

He lept to his feet and dived for the knife block. Mary didn't bother to stand, she just waved her hand and blasted Merlin with water from the sink. Merlin drew his sword and they were soon all lost in battle once more. Merlin grabbed the potion in one hand and dumped it into the sink, containing Mary's weapon.

"Schisse!"

The door banged open and Walt and Barbara burst in.

"What's going on here?!" Barbara gasped.

"Merlin tried to do something to us!" Jim said.

"They need to be stronger if they want to stand a chance against Gunmar's army."

Walt's eyes glowed green and red and his family all knew what was coming.

"Get down!"

Walt lept at Merlin and transformed, feather knives and Daylight clashing with Merlin's sword.

"You will NEVER lay a hand on any of those children!" He snarled, spitting as he spoke.

Jim and the kids had never seen him get this angry before. Mary was typing on her phone quickly. Toby peaked at what she was typing and slapped Jim's arm in warning. Jim lept forward and grabbed his father's arm.(5)

"Da! Stop! Turn back! Fast! Turn back!"

Walt froze, sword held over his head. He was panting, but he de transformed as Jim asked. Jim hugged him tightly, only relaxing when he felt Walt's arms wrap around him in turn. Police sirens could be heard outside. Mary had called Darcy's father. Merlin starred at them.

"What are you?" He asked.

Jim grinned and let his eyes transform, "Oh! You don't want to know. But you should now better then to mess with the Stricklanders."

"Stricklanders?"Merlin muttered, "I know I have heard that name before."

Detective Scott rushed in cuffed him leading him away.

Walt smirked and put one arm around Barbara, "Try Waltolomew _Wally_ Stricklander _._ You tried to kill me when I was a baby."

Merlin's eyes went wide, " _You're_ Morgana's whelp!"

The kids crouded around the adults and waved Merlin off.

"Did you find Mama and Papa?" Toby asked.

Otto, Lenora, Nomura, and Erik walked threw the door.

"What did we miss?"

LLB

AN: I did not expect this chapter to be this long...I actually cut some things with Blinky and Arrrgh with the Quagumps and Otto and Lenora at the Janis Order HQ. And Otto and Lenora after they got captured...I cut a lot of Lenora and Otto...

German translation:

Helge Schiße-Holy Shit

On est- on it

Bitte-here it means 'You're welcome'

1) I Fucking hate trying to spell is name!

2) This is fanfic! Nobody we love _dies._ Most of the time.

3)I'm not rewriting everything! That would be boring.

4) Would Merlin even know what glasses are?

5) This is what I tried to imply in chapter 3. When Nana found out Jim is adopted.


	16. The Eternal Night

Otto blinked groggily as two Gumm-Gumm goons dragged him toward their master. Gunmar stood boldly in the center of the room, Usmar, the Kubera prince, stood by his side.

"Scaarbach," The Gumm-Gumm king sneered.

"Wo ist Lenora!*"Otto snarled, to angry to care who he was talking to, "Ich _schwöre_ , wenn du sie verletzt-*"

"Such compassion. Do you honestly forget that you are only _half_ human? Perhaps that is why you chose to side with the Trollhunter."

This did nothing to lessen Otto's snarles, "Du bist ein _Monster_."

"Do you think _I_ am a monster, Scaarbach? But I can have _compassion_."

Otto heard his wife grunt as she was dragged forward.

"Let go of me! Let me go!"

"Lenora!"

He sprinted over and enveloped her in his arms. Lenora buried her face in his hair.

"Das wird ok sein. Wir werden hier rauskommen," He murdered in her ear, stroking her back gently.

"You must do whatever he says," Lenora begged.

A Gumm-Gumm brought the Staff of Avalon to them.

"Take it and liberate your Eldridge Queen and you will be rewarded," Gunmar sneered, revealing yellow teeth.

Otto took a deap breath, breathing in Lenora's sent. It didn't take him a second to notice something was off.

"He promises not to hurt anyone in Arcadia," Lenora informed him, squeezing his shoulders, "Save our fami-"

Otto gripped her face and ripped off the glamour mask, "Du bist _nicht_ meine Frauen! Wo! Ist! Lenora!*"

Guserna snarled and moved to stand beside her brother. Gunmar growled and motioned to the side. An iron cage was lifted into sight. Lenora, trapped in her fairy form, huddled inside.

"Lenora!"

"Otto!" She attempted to reach out for his hand but was burned by the iron bars, "Gah!" (1)

"Lenora!"

The Gumm-Gumm guard opened the cage door and Gunmar leaned forward to sniff the fairy. Lenora snarled back at him with almost as much ferocity as Otto.

"A brave creature. But the brave, are often the first to die."

Lenora glared up at him and ran over to Otto, hugging him every bit as tight as he hugged her. Otto breathed deaply again and took momentary comfort in the familiarity of her scent, knowing that it was truly her this time.

"Don't do anything he says, Otto. You know perfectly well we can't trust anything he says."

Otto nodded, swiping his thumbs over the small of her back, "I know, Zaubermaus. I know."

"Release your Queen, and I will let the Fairy go," Gunmar promised.

Otto stiffened. If he let Lenora go she would be able to warn Walt and the others. _She_ would be safe. Their _children_ would be safe.

Lenora noticed her husband's change, "Otto, no. Don't even think about it. I'm not going anywhere without you and you know it. I will _not_ raise our children without you."

Otto leaned back and looked into her eyes, "But I can't loose _you_. I lost my family vvonce before. I can't do it again. I love you, Lenora. Enough to risk ze vvorld."

He turned and took the staff. Usmar held Lenora back.

"Otto! Don't!" She begged.

"Es tut mir leid, Lenora*," tears rolled down his cheeks, "Mögen die Welt mir vergeben*."

He began to chant the spell.

"Please, Bußibar," Lenora choked out.

Just as he finished, Otto had a plan.

"Close your eyes, Lenora!"

He threw his whole body into turning the staff away from the Heartstone. Then, in a flash of blue light, a blue eyes tiger stood in his place. With the Gumm-Gumms momentarily blinded, he dived between Lenora's legs and bound towards the crystal staircase.

"Hold on tight, Zaubermaus!"

Lenora wrapped her arms around his neck and clung to the white ruff on his chest. Her face was buried in in the black and orange fur of his neck. Otto lept up the steps, ignoring hat Gumm-Gumms that were right behind him. Lenora opened the portal and they burst into the sunlight.

"Otto! Lenora!" Nomura slid down the side of the canal with Erik in a shaded carrier, "What just happened?"

Lenora slid off his back and he turned human once more,"Guserna and Usmar ambushed us when we went to the museum to look for you."

Nomura sighed, "We need to get back to the house. Toby and Mary were a mess the second they realized what happened. Everyone is out looking for you."

They all began making their way back to the Strickler house, Otto's hand on the small of Lenora's back. They arrived just in time to see Detective Scott leading Merlin out of the house.

"What did we miss?" Lenora asked.

"Mama!" Toby and Mary lept at their parents, "Papa!"

Otto and Lenora clung to thier children.

"Merlin tried to do something to the children," Barbara explained.

Walt growled and held his wife and son more protectively.

"I've never seen you that angry before, Da," Jim said.

"And I wish you hadn't, Young Atlas."

"Vvalt," Otto hung his head, "I-I released Morgana. I'm sorry. He-Gunmar had-"

"Otto! It's alright," Walt motioned for his brother to calm down, "We'll just have to plan more carefully."

LLB

Walt and Otto drove the Young Trollhunters home from school on the last day. Lenora stayed behind to "finish taking down classroom decorations" aka to cover for her family. Now, everyone was gathered at the Strickler house once more.

"The Gumm-Gumms will be drawn to the largest crowd," Blinky noted.

"The Battle of the Bands!" Claire remembered, "Everyone is going to be there!"

Walt nodded as Blinky added monopoly pieces to represent the crowd. The Trollhunter hadn't said a word since they had started planning. The house shook.

"That's the third one today," Draal noted.

"Da. What all these quakes damage the The Dark Lands?"

"They will," Angor entered the room, carrying a large yellow crystal, "That's why I made this cradle stone. Apparently getting my soul back means that I have gone soft."

"And who exactly would we be sending into the Darkland?"Blinky asked, arms crossed.

"There is only one among us who is small enough to fit threw the fetch," Angor handed the cradle stone to Erik.

"No."

Nomura picked her son up and held him to her chest. Erik, being human for the time, fisted one hand around the lapel of her shirt. Draal put one hand on her back.

"He's a whelp. I was in that Hell hole just a few months ago. In what world letting him go in _alone_ make any sense?!"

"Since it's that or every familiar _dying_ in the Darklands!"

"Ma," Erik tugged on her lapel, "I _can_ do this. I know a guy who can lead me threw."

He pulled off his glamour mask and lept out of her arms and onto the table, "I want to help."

Nomura pinched her nose and sighed, "Fine. Fine. But if you die I'm going to kill you."

"I have a better idea," Draal said, "We'll send _my_ father after him. Grandpa Kanjigar may not be so easy to deal with."

Erik smiled and lept into his mother's arms once more. Nomura rolled her eyes and pressed her human nose against his troll one. Only then did Erik take the cradle Stone and scamper off.

Nomura shook her head, "I'm an awful parent."

"He'll be fine," Otto assured her, "but, now, vve need to vvorie about vvhat vve are going to do about 'Müder'."

"I actually have a plan," Walt spoke up, "And it will keep the Young Trollhunters out of the fight."

"I don't think I like where this is going, Walt," Barbara crossed her arms.

"I think the Young Trollhunters should confront Morgana."

"No."

"Bar-"

"No, Walter! We have no idea what she would do to them! Just because Merlin turned out to be _bad_ doesn't mean Morgan will be _good_."

"Mum," Jim interrupted, "I think Da's right. _We_ should confront her."

"We might be able to get threw to her," Mary agreed.

" _And_ we'll have something no one else will," Toby threw one arm around Jim, "The child of the first changling!"

"It's our best shot," Walt put his hand on Barbara's shoulder, "But, your mother is right. There is no way of knowing if any of that will actually help you. You will have to be _careful_. _We_ are all going to be busy with Gunmar and the Gumm-Gumms."

Jim nodded, "I have a plan, too, Da. You can trust us. And if it works we'll have a little more help defeating the Gumm-Gumms."

"More help..." Draal muttered, "I have an idea!"

LLB

Walt, Barbara, Otto, and Nomura walked into the abandoned theater. They made a beeline for the projector room and nocked on the door. Bagdwella answered.

"Dewlla, is Bular in?" Barbara asked.

"I'm right here, Trollhunters."

The former Gumm-Gumm stood behind his mate and placed one giant hand on her shoulder. Bagdwella rest her hands over her rounded belly.

"What can we do for you all?" She asked.

Otto stepped forward and presented Bular's dual swords. Bular stared at them.

"But...my vows?"

"For tonight and for as long as the Eternal Night lasts. We lift them for one purpose," Walt declared and looked from Bular to Bagdwella, "Fight for Trollmarket. Protect your family and ensure that they will have a home."

Bular looked down at Bagdwella and stepped forward, the trees offering enough shade for him to leave the hut. He took the swords from Otto and inspected them. Then he tucked one under the opposite arm and planted the tip of the other into the ground.

"Until my vow replaced, or death take me, I shall defend Trollmarket."

Walt smiled sadly, "I'm sorry that was have to ask you to fight your father."

Bular straightened, "Anyone who threatens my family is not a part of it. My Father, my sisters, my brother. They all lost my favor the day they targeted Dewlly. I will do anything for her and our whelp."

Nomura ducked her head.

"I can make exemptions for those who prove they deserve it, Nomura," Bular chuckled, placing one hand on her shoulder.

LLB

Walt, Otto, and Nomura stood among the students at the battle of the bands while Claire attempted to get everyone to leave. They had no idea _when_ the Eternal Night would start, just that they had to evacuate the square before it did. Toby, Mary, and Jim were waiting in the forest by the canal to enter Trollmarket. Angor, Bular, Blinky, Arrrgh, and Draal were waiting in the sewers.

There had been some debate about whether Barbara should be in the battle or at the hospital. She had eventually decided that she would go to the hospital, using the shadow staff to port people to safe, and she could join the fight if needed.

Suddenly, a pillar of black smoke shot into the sky and blocked out the sun. Walt couldn't help being reminded of Pompeii. He exchanged a look with his brother and sister and all three of them transformed. The Eternal Night had begun and with it, the War for the world.

LLB

Lenora watched as the battle outside began. Which a groan of frustration she turned to her coworkers.

"Karl, Lawrence, will you help me?"

The men exchanged a look.

"Why?"

"Vvith vvat, Lenora?"

"Because I can't just stand around while my friends are in danger like this! We need to get them to safety!"

"Who?" Lawrence demanded.

"Not all the rock monsters out there are bad. Some of them are good. And _a lot_ of them have children. Some have eggs and I know for a fact that one is pregnant. Now, are you going to help me or not?"

The teachers were silent for a moment.

"VVe can use Susana!"

Lenora grinned and ran out the front gates of the school, "Otto!"

Her husband was in his natural troll form, tall and blue with long ears.

"Zaubermaus! Get inside! You shouldn't be out here!"

He ran over to her.

Lenora grabbed his arms, "Karl and Lawrence are going to help me get the Trollmarketers to the school."

Otto lifted her into his arms, "You are a miracle, Zaubermaus."

Lenora chucked, cupped his face, and kissed him hard. He pulled her closer and her hands slipped down around his neck. For just a moment, there was no battle to worry about. Eventually, they parted, forheads pressed together.(2)

"I'll do my best to lead zem zis vvay," Otto whispered, "You take ze vvhelps in ze truck."

"Alright."

Lenora kissed him one more time before Otto set her back on the ground and ran off, ears flapping behind him. Lenora smiled and turned around. Karl and Lawrence were staring at her.

"You just kissed that!" Lawrence screeched.

"Of course I did," Lenora transformed and flew to the bed of the truck, "He's my husband. Now, let's go!"

Karl shook himself out of his stupor and floored it out of the school parking lot. They rounded up as many trolls as they could find. They took whelps and birthstones into the bed of Susana and they lead everyone to the Highschool. At the Highschool, they hid everyone in the gym.

LLB

Jim, Toby, and Mary watched as the Gumm-Gumms flooded out of Trollmarket.

"I don't know if this is such a good idea, Atlas," Mary squeaked.

"Chaka kacka!" Fragwa agreed.

"War Hammer, Ariel, Fragwa, Our families are out there fighting Gumm-Gumms," Jim reminded them,"We are the _only_ ones that can. Besides, we all agreed to this. Now, let's go!"

Jim led his cousins and their goblin into the underground city. They all found thier way to the Heartstone.

"Young Trollhunters," a woman's voice filled the air, "How cute."

"Morgana?"Toby mouthed.

Jim nodded and they entered the Heartstone. Immediately, golden balls of magic energy flew at them. They were forced to dodge.

"What parents send their children to fight their battles?"

"Parents who are fighting their own battle!" Mary shouted.

"We just wanna talk," Toby added.

"Talk?" Morgana cackled, "What could you _possibly_ have to talk about?"

"Merlin had been arrested!" Mary insisted, "and without his magic he won't be a threat anymore!"

The Magic energy stopped.

"Why would you want to get rid of Merlin? Your father is his champion!"

"Because," Jim stepped forward and transformed, "I am James Atlas Stricklander. My father is the first Changling. Both of our dads are changlings."

Morgana landed in front of the three teens. Her green eyes were wide as she reached out and touched his wings.

"Stricklander? You-You're Wally's son?"

"Yeah," Jim chuckled, "And Toby and Mary are my cousins. Da took their Papa as his brother and they took our Aunt Nono as their sister. We have another cousin named Erik."

Morgana smiled, "Your mother is the one with my Staff."

"Yeah, but now our parents are out there fighting Gunmar," Toby pipped up," Can you help them?"

Morgana looked at each of her grandchildren. She reached up and unlatched her helmet, letting her light red locks cascade down her back.

"Let's end this. I have a feeling I have a few _long_ conversations ahead of me."

LLB

"Do vve have everyvvone?" Karl asked.

"I think so," Lenora replied, "Let me just double check. Hey! Does anyone have Blinky and Arrrgh's birthstone?"

"I do," Vendal shouted.

"Thank you! Yep. That's every- OH SHIT! Has anyone seen Bagdwella?!"

Panicked shouts erupted from the Trollmarketers as they all searched for the missing Trolless.

"Who's Bagdwella, Lenora?"

Lenora pointed out the window, "You see that big black troll over there? Bagdwella is his wife. _She's_ the pregnant troll I told you about. If anything happens to her, Bular will kill us."

Lawrence and Karl looked ready to pass out.

"You two see if she's around here. I'm going to recruit Otto to help find her."

Lenora sprinted out the door and flew threw the battle. She soon found Otto wrestling with a Gumm-Gumm.

"Otto! Have you seen Bagdwella?"

"Ich bin ein bisschen beschäftigt, Lenora!" He ripped the Gumm-Gumm's head off and tossed it over his shoulder, "Was?"

"Bagdwella is missing! Have you seen her?"

"Schieße!"

"Crap! I'm going to check with Barbara."

"If she is vviz _Barbara_ zen _vve_ are dead!"

"Then you look for her out here while I look at the hospital. We have to find her before-"

There was a monstrous roar and Walt pushed Gunmar off the Museum roof. The Gumm-Gumm shattered on the pavement.

"Wir werden sterben."

"You check the theater I'll check the hospital!"

The couple ran in opposite directions. Lenora burst into the hospital.

"Barbara! Barbara! Have you seen Bagdw-"

Barbara was crouched at the foot of a rolling bed, binding one of Bagdwella's ankles. Bagdwella propped herself up with one hand and rest her other hand over her belly.

"Bagdwella! We were all worried sick! Come on. Everyone is at the school. We need to get you there before the Eternal Night ends."

"I'm _fine_! I just cracked my ankle."

"She won't be walking anywhere, Lenora. Unless you have a better way of transporting her-"

"Lenora!"Karl ran in, "I-Is that Bagdwella?"

"Yes, she is. Can you give us a lift back to the school? Bagdwella can't walk and if she touches sunlight she'll die."

"I think vve can take her in Susana. But I don't have a camper cover."

"I can take care of that. Come on Bagdwella."

Lenora waved her hand and created a pair of crutches for her friend. Bagdwella hobbled outside to the truck. Lenora waved her hand again and created a roof over the bed of the truck. Bagdwella settled in and waited for them to arrive at the Highschool.

Bular, Walt, Otto and the others were all waiting for them.

"Dwelly!"

Lenora helped Bagdwella out of the truck and Bular scooped her into his arms. The two trolls kissed happily before Bular lowered himself to nuzzle Bagdwella's belly.

"Oh!"Bagdwella gasped, "They kicked! The whelp kicked!"

Tears were visible in Bular's eyes as he kissed his mate once more. Otto wrapped Lenora warmly in his arms, turning human as he went. A portal opened and Barbara stepped threw.

"Da! Mum!"

"Mama! Papa!"

"Ma! Da!"

The Young Trollhunters ran up, Morgana hot on their heels. The parents were quick to envelop their children in comforting hugs. Vandal even came forward and returned the birthstone to Blinky and Arrrgh.

"We did it!"

"We stopped the Eternal Night!"

"You defeated Gunmar!"

"We save the world!"

Walt wrapped his wings around Jim and Barbara. The Scaarbachs devolved into German. Nomura tossed Erik above her head only for Draal to snatch him out of the air.

"W-Wally?"

He looked up at the sorceress in front of them. Morgana was staring at him.

"Mor- Mu- um...Mum?"

Morgana cupped his cheek for a moment, "When I first saw him, I thought Jim was you. You look so much alike."

Barbara laughed, "It's unbelievable how often we hear that."

"Trollmarket gone." Arrrgh suddenly said, arms still around Blinky and their birthstone, "Heartstone...gone."(3)

"We'll...have to find a new one then..." Walt declared.

"But Da," Jim looked up, "That would mean leaving Arcadia."

"I know, Young Atlas."

"That would mean leaving... _us_."

Walt hugged his wife and son closer. He didn't speak. He couldn't.

"I could fix it."

All eyes turned to Morgana, "What?"

"I could fix the Heartstone. It problebly wouldn't even take more then a year. Especially if I have help."

"You vvould do zat?" Otto spoke up.

"Of course I would. What kind of monster would I be if I made you travel across the country, leaving behind everyone and everything you love, for something that might not even be there? Who would do such a thing?"

"So...we get to stay in Arcadia?" Toby asked, looking up at his parents.

"Yes," Walt stood to his full height, "We'll start rebuilding Trollmarket at nightfall."

LLB

AN: Here it is! The last chapter of Changling Families! Keep an eye out for it's sequel Changling Families Continue! TTFN Ta ta for now!

1) I read somewhere that iron hurts fairies. I thought it would be a nice touch.

2) Did I watch to much Sharpe before writing this? Probably. Do I regret it? Nope.

3) You get a family, and you get a family, everyone gets a family! Even the bad guys get families!

German translations:

Wo ist Lenora!:Where is Lenora!

Ich schwöre, wenn du sie verletzt- : I swear, if you hurt her-

Du bist _nicht_ meine Frauen! Wo! Ist! Lenora!: You are _not_ my wife. Where! Is! Lenora!

Es tut mir leid, Lenora: I'm sorry, Lenora.

Mögen die Welt mir Vergeben: May the world forgive me.

Ich bin ein bisschen beschäftigt, Lenora: I'm a little busy, Lenora!

Wir werden sterben: we are going to die.


End file.
